Nunca tenho descanso?
by Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo
Summary: Depois de Percy derrotar Cronos o que aconteceu com ele e Annabeth? Eles namoram, mas Atena não admite que a filha dela namore o "Filho de peixe". Terão que enfrentar verdadeiros desafios para ficar juntos. E Atena é o menor deles.
1. personagens

Personagens

Percy Jackson - Cabe a-de-alga - Maninho - 16

Perseu Jackson, Percy Jackson, Pj, cabe a-de-alga, filho de Poseidon, filho de peixe, s o apenas alguns apelidos dele. filho de Poseidon. Um dois principais da fic. Sofre muito na fic.

Annabeth Chase - Sabidinha - Anne - Beth - 16

Annabeth filha de Atena. Umas das mais inteligentes.

Thalia Grace - Cara-de-pinheiro -15 (imortal)

Filha de Zeus. Comandante das ca adoras de rtemis.

Nico di ngelo - Nick - 13

Filho de Hades. Fica muitas vezes em duvida de quem ele realmente ama.

Luke Castellan - Deus do arrependimento e dos Her is.

Ele est vivo na fanfic. Como o Percy e a Annabeth tiveram seus pedidos atendidos, ele tamb m teve o dele de virar um deus.

Megan Tingley - Meg - 16

Nova personagem.

Descrita por muito como: Alegre, brincalhona, crian a e bagunceira. Mas tamb m amiga, inteligente, bonita e etc. Diz que teve apenas um amor n o correspondido.

Marianny Mc Tingrey - Mary - Maninha - 12

Descrita por uns como: Bagunceira, terr vel, adora confus o.

J por outros como: Quieta, t mida, inteligente, amiga e etc.

No fundo, apenas uma crian a.

Seth Shell - 16

Loiro, alto, de olhos azuis.

Descrito por uns como: Sem vergonha, cara de pau, galinha, mulherengo e etc.

J por outros como: Inteligente, bonito, gente boa e etc.

Selliny Covin - Sally

Loira e alta.

Descrita por Marianny: Irritante, implicante, falsa, ou seja, elas se odeiam.

Descrita por Percy: Inteligente, verdadeira, amiga, bonita e etc.

Descrita por Annabeth: Eu odeio ela.

Bianca Stone

Descrita como: Autorit ria, se acha, odi vel, briguenta, encrenqueira, bonita, inteligente e etc. Irm o g mea de Peter Stone.

Peter Stone - Piter - Pit

Descrito como: Brincalh o ( ao contr rio da irm ), inteligente, bonito e etc.

Ashley Greens - Ashy - Best Ashy - 16

Descrita como: bonita, inteligente, verdadeira, melhor amiga que algu m ia querer, escandalosa, vaidosa e etc. Ajuda Annabeth a superar o fim do namoro com o Percy.

John Grant

Filho de Hefestos.

descrito como: Solit rio, triste, misterioso, talentoso e etc.


	2. Só penso nela

Pov Percy Jackson

Eu estava na escola, escutando a bagunça dos alunos. Era ainda inicio do ano. Demoraria para ver Annabeth. Pelo menos a veria nos fins de semana. Mas ainda era ruim. Não era muito popular. Tinha poucos amigos na escola. A professora corrigia uns exercícios no quadro, no qual não estava prestando atenção.Não por causa dos meus"probleminhas", mas porque não parava de pensar NELA.

- Percy! Percy!

Escutei alguém me chamar.

-Percy! Você esta vivo?

Era Megan Thingly. Uma das poucas amigas que eu tinha na escola. Ela era bonita, não tem como negar. Tem o cabelo cacheado no meio das costas cor caramelo. Tinha a pele um pouco bronzeada pelo sol.

-Ah, desculpe Meg. Estou meio distraido. O que você disse?

-Estava perguntando se você entendeu a explicação, mas pela sua cara de bobo-apaixonado sei que não estava prestando atenção. Quem é a felizada?

-Como?

Ela me olhou como se disse-se "Você está brincando, não é?"

-Há! Percy fala vai! Quem é a garota que você não para de pensar e fica com essa cara de bobo apaixonado?

-Hei! Eu não estou com cara de bobo-apaixonado não Meg. Mas se você quer saber em quem estou pensando...

Peguei uma foto da Annabeth dentro do meu caderno e mostrei a ela.

-Ela é muito bonita mesmo. Sua namorada?

-Sim - Eu corei. Porque todas as vezes que me perguntam isso eu coro? Isso e meio ridículo. Ela me viu corando e começou a dar gargalhadas. Todos olharam para nós. Fiquei mais vermelho ainda. -Meg cale a boca estão todos olhado para nós.- A Sra. Foster me olhava como se fosse me mata. Meg olhou para frente e parou de rir.

-Algum problema Sr. Jackson e Srta. Thingly?

-Não Senhora. - Dissemos juntos.

-Posso saber sobro o que estavam falando? Parecia uma conversa muito animada.

-Eu estava falando que não consigo entender o que a Senhora está explicando. E o Percy me dizia que não começou trabalho de história que é para ser entregue amanhã e ele provavelmente não conseguira terminar ele. E eu comecei a rir.

-É verdade Sr Jackson?

-Sim. Claro. Megan adora ver a desgraça dos outros. - Disse sorrindo. Mas ainda estava nervoso. Por sorte ou por Paul mesmo (Que agora e meu padrasto e tem uma filha com minha mãe chamada Catherine) estou na equipe de natação da escola. Sou o melhor. Então eles não me expulsam. :)

Ela me olhou como se fosse me matar. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Voltou-se para o quadrado e voltou a explicar.

-Essa professora é uma bruxa.- Disse Meg se virando para trás. - Então me fale de sua namorada agora.

-Acho melhor presta atenção na aula. Não quero ser expulso desse colégio. - Ela me olhou com um olhar de ódio, pensei que iria fazer uma visitinha ao meu avô lá no tártaro, enquanto eu sorria e ela voltou-se a tentar presta atenção na aula. Fiz o mesmo TENTEI prestar atenção na aula. Ouviu bem? TENTEI mas meus pensamentos ainda estavam em Annabeth e voltei ao transe.


	3. Elas me irritam

Pov Annabeth

Eu agora estudo em um internato um pouco longe da casa do Percy. Mal vejo ele. Apenas nos fins de semana. Estou com muita saldade. Não sou o que se pode dizer de muitos amigos, não que eu seja implicante, irritante, ou coisas do tipo, só gosto das minha velhas amizades e não me dou muito bem com essas garotas fresquinhas que se quebrarem uma unha já vão chorado.

Já havia acabado a aula e decidir ir lá para fora. Quando saia do quarto eu vi os "CLONES MONSTRUOSOS" : Ketlen, que vive cheia de espinhas na cara, o cabelo chapado estragado e tingido de preto (só para não dizer que não é burra), e com as roupas mais estranhas do mundo, Beatriz que tem o cabelo chapado castanhos e Sara que não e muito diferente de Ketlen, a não ser por ser loira. Elas se acham as tais e se fazem de santinhas na frente dos professores, mas quando dão as costas ela fazem coisas terriveis. Elas são piores que monstros, titãs, Cronos e os castigos de Hades. Já ate pensei em falar com Hades para usar elas como castigo, mais NINGUÉM, repetindo NINGUÉN merece elas. Nem jogar elas no tártaro não posso porque nem Cronos merece elas.

-Olha não é a Nerd?

Disse Sara com aquela voz super enjoativa. Já disse que eu odeio ela? Tô dizendo de novo.

-Não deveria está no quarto tentando descobrir a formula para beleza?

-Me desculpe Ketlen. Você é um caso perdido.

Ela me olhou como se fosse me matar e eu sorrir.

-Tipo assim, Ket, você já e perfeita.

Argh! Ket? Eu vou vômitar.

-E mesmo Bia. É impossivel melhorar o perfeito.

Elas começaram a rir. Elas riem como hienas, ops descupem hienas, sei que compara vocês a elas e eu grande chingamento a vocês, mas eu tinha que comparar com algo.

-Ela só tem inveja da gente.

Eu? Annabeth Chase? Com inveja dessas garotas? De forma alguma.

-Não à ninguém mais bonita que nós.

Deu vontade de chamar umas filhas de Afrodite para elas repetirem isso, se bem que QUALQUER UMA é melhor que essas ai.

-Realmente eu deveria ter inveja de vocês mesmo, com alguém pode ser tão... Hã... Como posso dizer...

-Lindas?

-Maravilhosas?

-Inteligentes?

-Não. Burras, Como alguém consegue colocar tanta burrice em uma só pessoa? E fazer dois clones? Porque nem Atena consegue explicar.

Elas me olharam com nojo. Elas pediram.

-O-o que ?

-Ai Ketlen e só consegue olhar para o próprio nariz. Nem Afrodite consegue dar um jeito em vocês.

-Ate parece! Nós temos namorados e você não.

-Faz me rir. Seus namorados se chamam NINGUÉM. Nem Hera ou Afrodite conseguem arranjar alguém para vocês. E eu tenho namorado sim.

Elas me olharam querendo me matar.

-Quem é Afrodite? -Perguntou Beatriz

- E Atena? - Perguntou Sara.

-E Hera?- Perguntou Ketlen.

Ops! falei de mais do jeito que são qualquer resposta faz sentido para elas.

-Nossa vocês que se julgam tão linda, bem informadas, e inteligentes não sabem que são Atena, Hera e Afrodite.

Virei as costas e sai deixando elas com cara de bobas. Ninguém mandou mexer comigo. Elas pediram.

Era umas 14 horas, não estava nem um pouco afim de ficar no quarto. Ainda bem que era quinta, assim no outro dia iria me encontrar com o Percy. Então resolvir dar uma voltas pelo internato. Quando sai vi o "clones monstruosos" brigando com uma pobre menina. Reconheci que era Marianny Mc'Tingre, a menina que dividia o quarto comigo. Nunca havia falado com ela , mas quando vi elas rindo e a pobre menina se encolhendo, entrei na confusão.

-Algum problema?

Elas pararam de rir.

-Olá nerd.

Ketlen estava de dar ainda mais nojo com uma sombra branca da cor de papel,que chegava a cegar um. O cheiro de 1001 perfumes me deixava com enjou. Segurei para não vomita.

-Oi sem celebro!

-O que?- Perguntou Ketlen com nojo na voz.

-Há desculpe. Esqueci que você não sabe o que é celebro.

- Olha aqui...

Começou Ketlen mas apareceu um menino que Ketlen é afim e enfiou na conversa. Ele era loiro, tem os olhos azuis da cor do seu, o cabelo arrepiado, e a pele branca. Tem uns doze anos.

-Algum problema?

-Ah claro que não Seth.- Disse Ketlen apressadamente.

-Ah..É Betlen não é?

- Ketlen.

-Tanto faz Sarda. Achei que estivesse ofendendo as meninas.

Ele olhou para mim e piscou.

-Claro que não Seth. E é Sara e eu sou Beatiz, mas pode me chamar de Bia.

- Bechatiz ou Chia da na mesma. Bom vão pegar um suco para mim vão.

- E Ketlen, Sara e Beatriz, mas claro que vamos pegar esse suco para você, vamos garotas.

Elas nos deram as costas e sairam. O garoto olhou para mim.

-Sou Seth Shell.

-Não gosto que lutem minhas lutas por mim.- Disse rispidamente, olhando para ele com meu pior olhar de raiva. -E pouco me importa quem você é.

-Calma. Gatinha é estressada.

O que? Gatinha? Quem esse garoto acha que é para falar assim comigo? Dei nele um belo de um tapa na cara onde fez um belo de um estralo e ficou a marca dos meus cinco dedos.

-Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo moleque? Eu tenho namorado.

Gritei alto e percebi que todos olhavam para mim. Fiquei vermelha igual a um pimentão.

-É desse tipo de garota que eu gosto. -Escutei ele murmura. Fiquei com mais raiva. Quando fui dar outro tapa cheguei a levantar a mão , mas alguém me segurou. Quando virei para trás vi o diretor segurando meu braço.

-Senhorita Chase me acompanhe por favor .- Ele soltou meu braço e fomos eu e ele para a direção. Ótimo. hoje.

-Senhorita Chase sente-se por favor.- Eu me sentei.- Pode nos dizer porque agiu assim com o senhor Shell?

-Me desculpe senhor. Me descontrolei.

-Sim, mas se todas as vezes que alguém se controlar ouver briga, teremos serio problemas, não concorda? - Ele me perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. Eu continuei calada. - Me adimira a senhorita, uma moça tão bonita, inteligente e educada, batendo em homens. Que isso não se repita.

-Sim senhor.

-Agora pode ir e fique avisada que se isso ocorrer de novo terei que ponila adequadamente.

-Sim Senhor.

Eu sai da sala. Queria esganar aquele garoto. Jogar ele no fundo do tártaro. Quando cheguei no meu quarto Mary estava lá arrumando alguns livros. Seu cabelo e preto, longo e liso, seus olhos são verdes mar, iguais aos do Percy. Ela parou de arrumar quando me viu e abriu um sorriso.

- Obrigado por me defender. Como foi lá com o diretor?

-Levei o maior sermão. Não tem de que. Faria isso por qualquer um que precisasse. Ninguém merece as " clones monstruosas" - falei rindo e fazendo aspas no ar quando disse "Clone Monstruosas", ela tremeu. Fingi não perceber- Elas precisam de um lição, mas acho que aquele garoto insuportável -falei com raiva- pode fazer isso.

- Gostei de você. É Annabeth não é?

-Sim, mas pode me chamar de Anne.

-Ok Anne. Sou Marianny. Não tenho apelido.

-Hmmm, posso te chamar de Mary?

-Claro.

Começamos a conversa. Ela ria, falava fazia tudo igual ao Percy. Oh deuses! Eu estou ficando com muita saldades dele. Preciso ver ele antes de enlouquecer.

-Você disse que tem namorado Anne. Tem mesmo ou disse apenas para o Seth te deixar em paz?

-Tenho sim, Mary, o nome dele é Percy jackson.

-Hmmm, o Seth é muito lindinho não é?

-Mais ou menos. Ele é muito sem-vergonha

-Ser sem vergonha ele pode ate ser mais e muito lindinho.

-Interessada nele?

-Não. Mesmo porque minha mãe nunca me deixaria namorar. Mesmo agora que ela morreu.

-Morreu de que? Sem querer ser indelicada.

-Não tudo bem. Ela morreu de -ela suspirou- ataque de animal.

-E seu pai?

-Nunca o conheci. Mas minha mãe já me falou dele, ela me disse que ele não podia me visitar, porque ele é casado e se a mulher dele souber que eu existo pode tentar me matar. E você vive com seus pais nas férias?

-Não. Moro com meu pai, minha madrasta e meus dois irmãos. Nas férias vou à um acampamento de verão. As vezes- e bota as vezes nisso - minha mãe me visita. Fico nos finais de semana com meu namorado ou minha família.

-Hmmm. Eu no final de semana vou continuar aqui no internato e nas ferias acho que vou para alguma colônia ou acampamento de verã cuida de mim, ou melhor dos bens da minha familia e um empresário amigo da minha mãe, que me detesta e eu detesto ele.

-Mas se sua mãe te deixou sobre a guarda dele é porque ele deve ser confiável.

-Ah sim, minha mãe me disse que quando eu ficar um pouco mais velha eu irei entender. Ela não ficava muito perto de mim dizia que não era bom eu me apegar a ela.

Nossa isso e estranho, tudo bem que minha mãe não é lá a mãe mais presente do mundo e coisa e tal, mas ela nunca diria isso para mim ou um de seus filhos.

Depois disso fui dormir e tive um sonho:

Estavamos, eu, o Percy, a Mary, e uma outra menina e um menino na praia. O Percy me carregava no colo para a água enquanto ria o vento soprava em seu rosto, o cabelo balançava e seus olhos verdes, estavam mais bonitos do que jamais foram. Eu bati as pernas e gritava que não queria ir para a água. Enquanto Percy me carregava, Mary corria na frente rindo mais os outros dois.

Eles diziam:

" Vem Anne, a água não vai te machucar" Dizia a menina que tinha os cabelos pretos um pouco acima da cintura, se parecia um pouco com Mary.

" Vem Anne" Gritava o menino do cabelo preto, ele provavelmente era irmão da menina.

"Anne, papai não vai machucar a norinha favorita dele." Gritava Mary.

Eu acordei. Aquilo não havia sido apenas um sonho. Era um sonho de semi-deusa. Mary é filha de Poseidon e logo descobriria isso. Como era sexta-feira eu ia sair com o Percy, então decidi levar a Mary para ela não ficar sozinha e conhecer o Percy. Liguei para ele.

Pov Percy Jackson

Acordei em cima da hora ( só para variar). Tomei meu banho me arrumei correndo e mal tomei café. Fui para a escola e quando mal entrei pela porta Meg já havia me chamado. Ela parecia que ia explodir. Estava pulando na cadira. Quando sentei respondi logo com desanimo para ela ver que hoje não estou afim de ficar conversando, mas não deu certo.

-O que foi Meg?

-Você vai se encontrar com sua namorada hoje não é?

-Sim.

-Posso ir junto?

-O que? Pra que?

O que essa menina quer com a Annabeth?

-Pra mim conhecer ela. Por favor.

Ela olhou para mim fazendo biquinho. Droga. Detesto quando fazem isso.

-Não

- O que? Porque não?

-Porque não.

-Porque não, não é resposta. Por favor vai?

- Outro dia talvez, mas hoje não.

Ela virou pra frente emburrada quando viu que a professora estava vindo. Ate parece. Eu? Levar a Meg comigo em um encontro com a Anne? Ela bateu a cabeça ou o que?

A aula estava um tédio. Pra que eu estudar uma coisa que aconteceu há quinhentos anos se é bem mais fácil eu perguntar para o meu pai? Para piorar a professora passou um bendito -para não falar outra coisa- trabalho em dupla para a poxima aula que daria na proxima segunda. E lá se vai meu final de semana com a Annabeth.

-Hei, Percy, vamos fazer esse trbalho hoje juntos para que assim você possa sair esse final de semana com a sua namorada ok?

Sei que isso não daria um bom resultado, mas era a unica .

-Tudo bem.- Ela quase pulou em cima de mim.

-Otimo. Vou ligar para o meu pai e dizer que vou diretamente para sua casa.

A aula acabou. Fomos para minha casa. Paul agora era diretor do colégio e passava o dia inteiro lá. Minha mãe tinha ido trabalhar e Catherine estava na creche. Arrumei algo para nós comermos e fomos fazer esse trabalho antes das 18 horas.

Pov Megan Tingley

Eu estava doida para conhecer a namorada do Percy. Eles vão sair e o Percy não quer me levar. Tudo bem, eles vão sair os dois, mas eu estou doida para conhecer ela. A menina que faz o Percy te cara de bobo-apaixonado, o que faz qualquer um percebe quando ele está pensando nela. Ele não estava pensando nela por está serio, então decidi perguntar:

-Como ela é?

-Quem?

Ela está tirando uma com a minha cara? Só pode ser. Quem mais eu perguntei sobre e ele não me responde? Olhei incredula.

-Você está brincando não é?

-Não de quem você está falando?

- Ora quem? Quem você não para de pensar e fica com cara de bobo?Dá sua namorada.

- Ah, sim.

Ele abriu o sorriso bobo que ele sempre da quando pensa nela. Olhei para ele esperando ele responde. Uns trinta segundos depois eu vi que ele não ia responder.

- O que foi Meg?

Revirei os olhos. Como alguém consegue ser tão lerdo?

- Você não vai me dizer como ela é não?

- Ah sim. Ela é loira, alta, bonita...

-Isso eu sei. quando se ve a foto de alguém se percebe.

-Então é o que?

-Quero saber se ela é inteligente essas coisa.

- Sim ela é muito inteligente, educada, alegre.

- De onde vocês se conhecem?

- De um acampamento de verão que vou desde os doze anos.E você não tem namorado?

Eu gelei. Não que eu estivesse um namorado secreto. Longe disso. Só que o unico garoto que gostei realmente não me deu bola e não vejo ele a uns oito anos.

-Nã-Não- droga. Gaguejei.

-Ah fala serio. Você bonita desse jeito. Sem namorado?

-Não serio. O unico que gostei não me deu bola.

-Há vai. Fala serio. Quem é o otario que não quis uma garota linda como você?

-Hei! Você não devia me elogiar tanto. Você tem namorada.

-Ter eu tenho, mas ainda sou homem.

Nós caimos na risada. Ele não vale nada.

-Oh deuses!

Ele parou de rir.

-O que você disse?

Ops!


	4. O que está acontecendo?

Pov Percy Jackson

-Há vai. Fala serio. Quem é o otario que não quis uma garota linda como você?

-Hei! Você não devia me elogiar tanto. Você tem namorada.

-Ter eu tenho, mas ainda sou homem.

Nós caimos na risada. Se a Anne escutasse isso me jogaria no fundo do tártaro.

-Oh deuses!

Eu parei de rir. Ela disse "oh deuses?"

-O que você disse?

Ela parou de rir envergonhada.

-Oh Deus. Você nunca falou isso?- Devo está imaginando coisas.

-Ah, sim, claro. Achei que tivesse dito outra coisa. Mas não vai me dizer que é o idiota que não liga pra você?

-Não fala assim dele. Na epoca ele estava muito mal. Tinha acabado de sofrer um acidente. Perdeu uma amiga nesse acidente. E minha melhor amiga é afim dele. Ou pelo menos era. E ele só falava com ela.

-Há fala serio vai.

-Não serio, eu não o vejo a mais há anos. Provavelmente ele namora essa minha amiga. E depois disso nunca mais gostei de ninguém.

-E de mim você não gosta? - Falei brincando. E cai na risada de novo. Acho melhor eu para de falar isso porque se ela conhecer a Annabeth e fala isso vou ir mora com vovô Cronos.

-Você não vale nada Percy. Você é só meu amigo. Vamos fazer logo esse trabalho já é mais de três horas.

Nossa eu precisa fazer esse trabalho logo. Lembrei que não tinha almoçado e fui fazer almoço.

-Meg, fica ai que eu vou fazer almoço.

-Ok.

E fui pra conzinha.

Pov Megan Tingley

O percy foi fazer almoço e eu fui dar uma olhada no que tinhamos que fazer nesse trabalho. Derrepente o telefone dele toca e eu atendo:

-Alô, Cabeça-de- alga?

-Ah não. Aqui quem fala é Megan Tingley. Você é a namorada dele não é? Só um momento vou chamar ele.

Fui correndo para a conzinha:

-Percy sua namorada está no telefone.

-O que? - ele me olhou assustado, mas quando foi tomar o telefone da minha mão...


	5. É hoje que faço uma visita pro vovô

Pov Annabeth Chase

-Alô, Cabeça-de- alga?

-Ah não. Aqui quem fala é Megan Tingley. Você é a namorada dele não é? Só um momento vou chamar ele.

O que? Quem é essa garota? O que ela está fazendo com o MEU NAMORADO? A Perceu Jackson, Hoje você vai fazer uma vizitinha ao seu avô e vai aproveitar para ficar lá com ele. Ou então vai fazer uma vizita a seu titio querido Hades.

-Percy, sua namorada está no telefone.

Escutei a menina dizer.

-O que?- Escutei o Percy gritar seguido por outro grito - Ai, droga. -Ai droga mesmo.

-Cuidado. - escutei a menina dizer no fundo e umas outras coisas que não consegui entender.

-Meg. o que você está fazendo?

-Está no viva voz. Agora vai cuidar dessa mão.

-Perseu Jackson. O que está acontecendo?

-Nada Anne. - Percebi o pânico na voz dele. Ele sabe muito bem o que eu vou fazer com ele.

-Percy, vai cuidar da sua mão. Eu não vou falar nada de mais com a sua namorada.

-Perseu Jackson. - Eu gritei.

-Anne calma eu só queimei a mão.- Ele estava muito assustado. E estava com razão.

-Percy vai.- Escutei a menina dizer. Como eu queria está lá para esganar esses dois.

-Meg, se você falar besteira eu juro que eu te mato.

-Eu não vou falar nada de mais. Não confia em mim?

-Não.

-Annabeth, espera um pouco que daqui a pouco eu falo com você.

Escutei os passos do Percy saindo. Eu ia matar ele. Ele e essa zinha ai co ele. Depois de um tempo a menina falo no telefone:

-Oi, Você é a namorada do Percy não é?

Pov Megan Tingley

O percy foi fazer almoço e eu fui dar uma olhada no que tinhamos que fazer nesse trabalho. Derrepente o telefone dele toca e eu atendo:

-Alô, Cabeça-de- alga?

-Ah não. Aqui quem fala é Megan Tingley. Você é a namorada dele não é? Só um momento vou chamar ele.

Fui correndo para a conzinha:

-Percy sua namorada está no telefone.

-O que? - ele me olhou assustado, mas quando foi tomar o telefone da minha mão, só que ele queimou a mão. ele gritou- Ai droga. - Não sei se foi por ter se queimado ou se foi por ser a namorada dele no telefone.

-Cuidado. Deixa eu ver se você se machucou. - Peguei o telefone e coloquei em cima da mesa no viva- voz e fui ver a mão dele.

-Meg. o que você está fazendo? -Perguntou ele enquanto eu colocava o celular em cima da mesa.

-Está no viva-voz. Agora vai cuidar dessa mão.

-Perseu Jackson. O que está acontecendo? - A namorada dele disse gritando com raiva. Eu também estaria se estivesse lugar dela. Ele me olhou assustado e pegou o telefone da mesa colocando no ouvido. Ele não sabe o significado de viva-voz?

-Nada Anne. - Ele estava em pânico. Ia piorar tudo então entrometi.

-Percy, vai cuidar da sua mão. Eu não vou falar nada de mais com a sua namorada.

-Perseu Jackson. - A namorada dele gritou.

-Anne calma eu só queimei a mão.- Ele estava muito assustado. Eu olhei para ele. um olhar do tipo " Sai daqui antes que você morra." Ele entendeu.

-Percy vai.- Ele me olhou com raiva, mas ainda estava em pânico.

-Meg, se você falar besteira eu juro que eu te mato.

-Eu não vou falar nada de mais. Não confia em mim? - Eu não vou falar nada de mais mesmo. Só quero conhecer ela. O que à de mal em querer conhecer a namorada do seu melhor amigo.

-Nã, espera um pouco que daqui a pouco eu falo com você.

Ele me entregou o telefone e eu tirei do viva-voz quando ele saiu.

Pov Annabeth Chase

-Oi, Você é a namorada do Percy não é? - A menina perguntou. Eu queria matar ela.

-Sou sim, ou pelos menos era,pois se aquele cara de pau-de-pau estiver me traindo ele vai me pagar. E muito caro. -Gritei para a menina.

-Hei, calma. O Percy não ta te traindo não. Eu só estou aqui para fazer um trabalho que foi passado hoje para segunda. E como vocês vão sair esse final de semana, fomos fazer o trabalho hoje.

-Sei bem que tipo de trabalho é esse. -Disse de novo gritando. O que é? Quem no meu lugar ficaria calma. É O MEU NAMORADO.

-Hei, serio. O Percy nunca ia te trair. Ele só pensa em você. E ainda fica com aquela cara de bobo-apaixonado o dia todo. E cai entre nós, eu nunca namoraria um garoto sem celebro igual ao Percy. Eu tenho bom gosto. Mas vamos começar de novo e esquecer isso. Sou Megan Tingley.

Nossa esse nome é estranhamente familiar. Bom as vezes essa história pode ate ser verdade. Acho que conheço essa menina de algum lugar. Não lembro de onde.

-Annabeth Chase. -Falei com a voz ainda um pouco irritada, mas sem gritar. Depois de algum tempo ela falou.

-Não? Annabeth? Annabeth Chase? Annabeth Chase filha de Atena? - Será que ela era alguma campista? Não. Não podia ser a Meg. O que ela estaria fazendo na casa do meu namorado?

-Eu não acredito. Anne é você mesmo? Aquela menininha filha de Atena loirinha de olhos cinzas? Não pode ser. O mundo pequeno.

- Não me diga que você é Megan Cecillia Tingley?

-Sim. Nossa! O mundo pequeno esse em? Que dia eu iria imaginar que eu estaria na casa do seu namorado... E aonde você arranjou um namorado sem celebro? Fala serio. E tão lerdo. Francamente, achei que você tivesse um gosto melhor para homens.

senti meu rosto queimar.

-Não. Ele é um semi-deus? filho de quem? Vocês se conhecem do acampamento?

-Hei, calma tá bom. Sim ele é um semi-deus e por incrível que pareça o herói do olímpio. Nossa, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo nos últimos quatro anos. Eu preciso conversa com você.

Foi ai que me passou uma coisa pela cabeça...

-Meg, - comecei com a voz doce.

-Annabeth, quando você fala assim quer alguma coisa, manda.

-Eu preciso de um favor seu. Você pode me chamar de paranoica, maluca, doida, ciumenta...

E ela começou a rir como uma louca. Ela entendeu.

-Annabeth Chase, Você quer que eu espione o Percy?

Senti meu rosto queimar. É, ela entendeu perfeitamente.

-Não é bem espiona, só quero que você me diga se ele fizer algo errado. Ora, eu tenho que cuidar do que é meu.

Ela riu ainda mais.

-Se me dissessem que um dia você me pediria isso eu não ia acreditar. Mas em nome da nossa amizade eu vou fazer esse favor para você.

-Obrigado.

-Ou, convence o Percy a me levar hoje.

-Claro pode deixar.

-Megan- escutei o Percy gritar.

-Tchau. Até mias.

Pov Percy Jackson

Meu dia está dando tudo errado. Primeiro aquele trabalho que originou os meus outros problemas, agora a Meg está no telefone com a Annabeth. E a Anne está morrendo de raiva de mim. É hoje que vou vizitar meu avô no tártaro. Enfiei minha mão na água onde ela se curou sozinha, e fui procurar o kit de primeiros socorros. Aonde minha mãe guarda esse kit?

Depois de algum tempo procurando escutei Megan rindo. Oh deuses. O que será que ela está falando com a Annabeth, eu estou muito assustado , e não é pra tá?

Depois de uns dez minutos achei o kit, fiz o curativo e fui correndo para a cozinha. Quando cheguei lá, Meg se despediu e me entregou o telefone:

-Alô - Falei assustado.

-Perseu Jackson, quem é essazinha ai com você? O que estão fazendo? Por que ela está com você? - ela falou braba. Ok, Vovô vou morar com você.

-Annabeth, er... - Der repente ela começou a rir. Ela está doida ou o que?

-Tô brincando seu bobo. A Megan me explicou tudo. Percy você está bem?

-Sim.

-Desculpa eu te assusta.

Sai do transe.

-Ah, claro. E ai tudo bem?

-Fora o tédio, sim. Sua amiga e muito engraçada. Me disse que você não tem celebro.

-Eu vou matar ela.

-Não precisa. Esquece o que aconteceu. E ai tudo certo para hoje?

-Sim.

-Ai cabeça-de-alga, sinto tanta saldades de você. Aqui é muito chato. Só tenho uma amiga, a Mary e acho que ela é uma meio-sangue. Ainda tem os clones monstruoso, nossa elas são tão chatas. Ah, e amor...

Ih, agora vai pedir coisa. Como eu sei? fácil, a maneira como ela me chama. Se me chamar de amor, quer dizer que quer alguma coisa, Se me chamar de cabeça-de-alga, quer dizer que está tudo bem. Se me chamar de Percy, quer dizer que é coisa seria. Se me chamar de Percy Jackson, quer dizer que está irritada. Se me chamar de Perseu Jackson, ai quer dizer que eu vou ser jogado no tártaro.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa? - Não disse?

-O que você quiser.

-Posso levar a Mary comigo hoje ?

Fiz uma careta.

-Por favor vai. Ela fica tão sozinha aqui. A mãe morreu, o pai não sabe quem é, não tem amigos e quem cuida dela é um cara que ela não gosta dele. Pliss.

-Só hoje?

-Claro. Amanhã quero passar o dia todo com você - fiquei vermelho e pelo tom da voz dela, ela não estava muito diferente- e domingo vou ao olímpio, já que estou reformando lá.

Essa ultima parte me deixou triste.

-Tudo bem.

-Amor, - De novo... - Leva a Megan.

-O que? - É ela ficou maluca. Ela teve uma crise de ciúmes onde quase me matou, e agora quer que eu leve a Megan com a gente?

-Por favor. Eu gostei dela. E a Mary vai ficar tão sozinha.

-Tudo bem. O que você não me pede que eu não faço?

-Nada. Eu te amo sabia? - Eu corei.

-Também te amo.

-Megan - Gritei ela, ela rápido de mais apareceu na cozinha.

-Você estava escutando?

-Não. Já tava vindo. Já viu que horas são? Eu to com fome sabia?

- Daqui a pouco eu arrumo algo pra gente comer. Mas ainda quer ir comigo e com a Annabeth hoje? Ai a gente deixa o trabalho para domingo.

-Vocês não iam sair domingo também?

-A Annabeth ficara o dia inteiro fora. Então vem?

-Claro. - Ela correu e me abraçou quase me jogando no chão - Vou arrumar as coisas.

-Ok. -Ela saiu e voltei a falar com Annabeth - Annabeth?

-E ai ela topou?

-Sim

-Amor tenho que desligar - ela falou desanimada, eu também não queria desligar. - Depois a gente conversa direito.

-Tudo bem.

-Beijos.

-Beijos.

Ela desligou. Fui terminar de fazer comida. Quando terminei o Paul chegou.

-Oi Percy.

-Oi

-Percy! - Meg me chamou e entrou na sala envergonhada. Também estaria no lugar dela. Afinal, não é todo dia que se encontra o diretor da sua escola na casa do seu amigo. Bom se ela viesse aqui todo dia, seria normal, mas como não é assim, não é assim.

-Oi. - Ela falou vermelha.

-Oi. Bom Percy, eu vou sair com a sua mãe e volto segunda de manhã.

-Ah claro. Eu vou ficar o final de semana quase inteiro com a Annabeth, só domingo que ela tem que ir para o Olim... - Ops. Por incrível que pareça esqueci da Meg- Para aquele lugar e vai ficar quase o dia inteiro.

-Ok. Só juízo rapaz.

-Claro.

-Bom Percy, eu vou indo.

-Claro passo na sua casa as 17 horas.

-Ok, não se atrase. Tchau.

-Tchau.

E Meg e Paul foram embora. Fui para o meu quarto arrumei o que restou da bagunça e quando fui tomar banho escuto a campainha. Quando abro a porta, uma mega surpresa era...

Obrigada pelos reviews.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijinhoskisskiss


	6. acontecimentos

**Pov Annabeth**

Desliguei o telefone. Embora estivesse feliz e alegre, ainda estava meio que chocada. O mundo pequeno viu. Quando eu ia imaginar que a Megan está na casa do percy. Oh meus deuses. Estava muito ansiosa. Qual seria a ração do Percy em descobrir que eu e a Meg somos amigas? Ele ficaria chateado por eu não ter contado? Como ele ficaria? Bom. Vou procurar a Mary para perguntar se ela vai com a gente. Quando passei pelo corredor vi Sara olhando para mim com cara de quem vai aprontar uma, mas dei de ombros. Não vale a pena brigar.

-Mary. - chamei ela.

-Sim Anne. - Não havia percebido que ela estava a traz de mim.

-Você quer sair comigo hoje? Vai eu, o meu namorado e uma amiga dele. Vem com a gente.

-Eu não sei Anne...

-Ah vai. Vai ser divertido. Ou você prefere ficar trancada aqui?

-Tudo bem.

-Que bom. Agora vou me arrumar. Vamos umas cinco e meia. Ok?

-Claro Anne. Eu sai. fui tomar um banho. Depois vestir um vestido branco acima do joelho, uma sapatilha bege e um bracelete prata. Fiz uma maquiagem que aprendi com as filhas de Afrodite ( o que é? Não é fácil namorar herói. E ainda mas herói lindinho como o Percy. Tenho que usar todos os truques.). Como ainda tinha tempo e eu estava a ponto de explodir fui andar pelo internato.

Faltando uns dez minutos fui para o meu quarto pegar minhas coisas mas no caminho "acidentalmente" [sei...] a Sara deixou derramar suco de morango em cima de mim. -Ops. - Ela me olhou rindo.

Eu queria esganar aquela lá, mas preferir correr para trocar de roupa. Tirei a roupa correndo e fui limpar onde derramou em mim o suco. Quando voltei havia uma bolça em cima da cama com um bilhete dizendo: _Beijinhos, Afrodite_. Abri a bolsa e dentro dela havia várias roupas, cremes, perfumes, assessórios, maquiagens e etc. Peguei de lá um vestido verde, da cor do mar tomara-que-caia, vesti ele e coloquei um bracelete prata. Passei um perfume para disfarça o cheiro do suco, que embora eu tenha lavado ainda havia o cheiro. Calcei uma sapatilha e coloquei o presente que ia dar para o Percy na bolsa.

Desci correndo estava dez minutos cheguei lá de fora, Mary já estava lá. E Percy estava encostado no carro dele. Corri ate ele e abracei ele e dei um selinho. Ele estava preocupado mas logo abriu um sorriso e eu sorrir também.

**Pov Poseidon**

-POSEIDON! - Atena entrou gritando na sala do trono onde estava eu e Anfitrite. Como ela entrou lá? Não sei. Ela andou invadindo muito lá nos últimos meses. Sempre fazendo escândalos depois que o Percy começou a namorar a filha dela.-EU QUERO O SEU FILHO LONGE DA MINHA FILHA.

-Como você entra aqui?

-NÃO TE INTERESSA.

- Por que você está gritando?

-PORQUE SÓ ASSIM VOCÊ ESCUTA. VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU? EU QUERO O SEU FILHO LONGE DA MINHA FILHA SE NÃO EU MATO ELE.

-Hei. por que não é a sua filha que fica longe do meu filho? E para de gritar que eu não sou surdo não.

-PORQUE O SEU FILHO NÃO DEIXA ELA ESCOLHER. - Ela gritou mais alto ainda. Sabe antigamente as pessoas respeitavam seus tios e não gritavam com ele.

-Ora Atena. Você sabe muito bem que sua filha escolheu ficar com ele. E o que você quer que eu faça?

-QUE VOCÊ MANDE O SEU FILHO FICAR LONGE DA MINHA FILHA. - Eu vou acabar ficando surdo.

- E porque você não manda a sua filha ficar longe do meu filho? - Eu já estava aumentando a voz. Não quero gritar. Mas se não over como eu não gritar, terei que gritar.

-PORQUE ELE NÃO DEIXA ELA ESCOLHER.

-ORA ATENA. NÃO DIGA MENTIRAS. VOCÊ SÓ ESTÁ ASSIM PORQUE SUA FILHA É APAIXONADA POR MEU FILHO.-Eu já estava gritando. Essa mulher me dá nos nervos.-

NÃO FALE BOBAGENS.

-PAREM DE GRITAR. - Entrou Afrodite gritando. Como ela entrou aqui?

-Hei. Aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana não tá?

-Vocês dois nunca vão parar de brigar? Deixem os seus filhos viverem a vida deles e viva a de vocês. Eles não tem nada haver com a briga de vocês não. Sabia?

-Mas aquele filho de Poseidon vai fazer minha filha sofrer.

-E quem garante que não vai ser sua filha que vai fazer meu filho sofrer?

Nos já não estavamos mais grintando. Mas ainda assim estava com raiva. Quem ela pensa que é para vir ao meu castelo e falar mal do meu filho?

-CALEM A BOCA. Atena vamos.

-Atena, sabia que é falta de educação invadir o castelo dos outros. Pelo jeito a sua filha puxou a você.

-Não se intrometa Anfitrite. -Eu falei. Essa mulheres são loucas.

-Olha aqui sua nereiazinha, eu só não te dou uma lição agora porque eu tenho mais o que fazer. Poseidon é bom você falar com seu filho.

E elas se foram. Eu tinha que ir falar com o Percy e fui a casa dele.

Pov Marianny Mc'Tingre

Eu estou muito nervosa. Sei que o que estou fazendo vai bota-los em perigo. Já estou a ponto de desistir. Eu sei que a Anne vai ficar chateada comigo e tudo mais, mas é o certo a se fazer não é? É para o bem dela. Ela está demorando muito. Der repente para um carro vermelho na frente do internato. Dele desse um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Ele olha em volta a procura de alguém e olha para mim. Eu olhei para dentro do internato. Cadê a Anne? Uns dez minutos depois eu vejo Annabeth saindo correndo de dentro do internato, ela correu e o abraçou, deu um selinho e olhou para ele preocupada. Mas logo ele abriu um sorriso e ele também. Cheguei perto deles envergonhada.

**Pov Percy Jackson**

Quando eu abro a porta uma mega surpresa. Eu estou sonhando. Só pode ser isso. De tudo o que poderia me acontecer eu nuca imaginaria que essa pessoa hoje bateria na minha porta. O que ele quer comigo?

Obrigadão pelos reviews. Ameeei. Eu posto em outro site e ele já vai até o capítulo 22. Mas porque esse site mais compicado de postar. Espero que gostem.  
Beijinhoskisskiss


	7. Visitas inesperadas

Obrigada pelos reviews. Espero que gostem.  
Esse Pov acontece assim que Poseidon sai do castelo dele depois da briga com Atena e a Megan sai da casa do Percy. Antes do Percy ir busca a Anne e durante ela se arruma.

**Percy Jackson**

Quando eu abro a porta uma mega surpresa. Eu estou sonhando. Só pode ser isso. De tudo o que poderia me acontecer eu nunca imaginaria que essa pessoa hoje bateria na minha porta. O que ela quer comigo? E justo hoje? Será que é missão?

-Pai?

-Oi filho. Posso entrar?

-Lógico. Senta.

Ele entrou e sentou na poltrona.

-Eu vi uma menina sair daqui agora pouco. Mas, você não está saindo com a filha de Atena?

Ele sorriu. A não pai. Infelizmente para você eu ainda namoro a Annabeth. Eu pensei, mas nunca falaria isso para ele, apesar dos pesares ele é meu pai.

-Assim. A Meg só veio fazer um trabalho de escola. E eu namoro a Annabeth. E hoje eu vou sair com ela.

-Assim. - O sorriso dele desapareceu. Eu sabia que ele gostava o mesmo tanto da Annabeth que Atena gosta de mim.

-Não é bem isso filho. Eu só não gosto da mãe dela.

-Hã? - Eu falei isso em voz alta? Provavelmente estou muito vermelho.

-Não eu leio mentes. - Ou ou, fudeu-se.

-Er, desculpa pelo o que eu pensei...

-Não tem nada de mais não. Todos temos liberdade para pensarmos o que quisermos. Só cuidado com o que você pensa perto dos deuses. Todos lemos mentes.

-Ah, claro. Vou lembrar.

-Bom, mas não foi sobre isso que eu vim falar. - Ele estava nervoso. - Quer dizer, eu vim pra ver você também, mas quero pedir um favor. - Ih, lá vem missão. Ok! preciso parar de pensar nisso perto dos deuses, antes que vou parar no tártaro.

-Claro pai pode falar.

-Bom, não é bem missão. Eu só quero que você sendo meu filho favorito - Hã? Filho favorito? - Er... Você não sabia?

-O que? - falei com a voz um pouco trêmula.

-Que você é meu filho favorito. Eu achei que já soubesse.

-Não sabia não.

-Bom mais continuando, Sabendo que você é responsável - Responsável? Aham. sei. Ops. Ele parou e olhou para mim. Preciso parar de pensar. -Bem eu quero que você tome conta de uma pessoa.

-Quem?

-Sua, er... irmã.- Ele sorriu. Eu abri a boca. Eu só consegui dizer uma coisa:

-Claro.

-Bom, ela vai para o acampamento esse verão, e assim que ela chegar lá quero que você cuide dela. Ela é bem parecida com você.

-Como assim?

-Ima para confusão.

Eu tinha que rir dessa.

-É seus filhos tem ima para confusão.

-Pior.

-Pode ficar tranquilo.

-Que bom e você vai conhecer ela hoje eu acho. Mas não vão ser apresentados como irmão.

-Ok entendi. - Entendi mesmo. Acho que hoje vai chover. Pensando bem se chover eu terei que lidar com uma Annabeth com raiva, o que não é nem um pouco bom para a minha saúde.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir. E tome cuidado. Está acontecendo umas coisas estranhas. Tyson já foi atacado várias vezes. E fale para a filha de Atena-Sabia que ela tem nome? Pensei. Ops. Sorrir.- Annabeth tomar cuidado também.

-Pode deixar.

-Tchau filho.

-Tchau pai.

E ele desapareceu. Ok, eu preciso de um banho. Meu dia está muito doido. O que mais me falta aparecer. Bom, eu espero que o meu encontro com a Anne não aconteça nada errado, mas como sorte de semi-deus é a pior que existe e eu ainda chamei a Megan, vai dar tudo errado. Oh, meus deuses me ajudem. Pensando bem acho difícil muitos me ajudarem.

Fui tomar um banho. A água sempre me ajuda, não só porque sou filho de Poseidon, mas ela faz bem a qualquer um. Fiquei pensando em tudo o que me aconteceu. Meia hora depois o choque passou e eu fui me arrumar. Quando peguei a chave do carro, abro a porta e vejo outra surpresa. O que mais me falta acontecer? Só falta a Calipso chegar aqui junto com a Annabeth, e ai a reunião está completa. Assim eu vou visitar meu titio lá no mundo inferior.

-Raquel?

-Oi Percy, está de saida?

-Bom eu vou me encontrar com a Annabeth, mas tenho uns vinte minutos ainda. O que você veio fazer aqui?

-Eu preciso falar com você. É sobre uma visão.

-Bom, entra então. - Ela entrou e se sentou.

-Bom Percy eu tive uma visão de você saindo do mar, entrando no acapamento chorando e dizendo:

" Eu devia saber que ele é igual aos outros. Que burro que eu fui de acreditar nele. Ele é igual aos outros. Você repetia isso sem parar. Eu não sei direito o que é."

-Não deve ser nada de mais Raquel.

-Percy você tem que tomar cuidado.

-Eu sei Raquel. Mas me diga o que está acontecendo no acampamento.

-Ah nada de mais. Está um tédio lá. As caçadoras de Artemiz vivem lá agora. Não tem nada para fazer.

-É. Aqui também não está muito diferente não. Uma chatura.

-Bom eu acho que você tem que ir. E eu também tenho. Então tchau Percy.

-Vamos. - Nos levantemos sai mos e descemos em silencio. Que estranha essa visão. Bom, se eu estava saindo do mar eu deveria está no castelo de Poseidon, mas porque eu sairia assim de lá? Não faço a menor idéia.

-Tchau Percy.

-Tchau Raquel.

Fui buscar Megan na casa dela. Ela mora algumas ruas abaixo da minha. Não é muito longe. Já fui a casa dela. Conheci o pai dela, a irmã dela e por incrível que pareça, não quebrei a casa. Lá mora só os três mesmo. A casa tinha um belo jardim na frente. Com uma fonte. Tinha um muro alto e um portão preto. Ela já estava lá de fora. Estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa lilás. Ela entrou no carro.

-Oi Percy. Estou tão ansiosa. Vamos. Você demorou heim?

-Oi Meg. Eu estava resolvendo uns problemas.

Liguei o carro e fui em direção ao internato.

-Até que enfim vou conhecer sua namorada.

-Cuidado com o que você vai falar Megan.

-Ai pode deixar Percy. Não vou falar nada de mais. E também não vou falar das cantadas que você me passou hoje.

-Eu só estava brincando com você.

-Eu sei.

E conversamos um pouco até que cheguei no internato. Sai do carro e Megan ficou lá dentro escutando música. Uma menina estava lá de fora. Olhei para dentro do internato, mas não vi Annabeth e olhei para a menina. Ela tinha cabelos negros lisos. Os olhos era verdes iguais aos meus. Ela me observava também. Der repente ela olhou para dentro. Ela está procurando alguém também. Fiquei olhando ela. Toda hora ela olhava para dentro da escola. Parecia incomodada com algo. Talvez o fato que eu estou olhando para ela.

Fiquei olhando para ela até sentir um impulso contra meu corpo. E um beijo. Quando me soltaram vi Annabeth me olhando confusa. Eu sorrir para ela e ela sorriu.

-Oi cabeça-de-alga. Deixa eu te apresentar. Essa é a Mary.

Vi a menina que estava antes encostada no muro agora vermelha atrás da Annabeth.

-Oi sabidinha. E prazer Mary.

-Mary, esse é o Percy meu namorado.

-Prazer. - Ela disse com a voz baixa e doce.

Ela sorriu e eu também. Foi ai que me passou pela cabeça que a Annabeth falou que achava que ela era uma semi-deusa. Bom ela era bem parecida comigo. E meu pai falou que eu iria conhecer minha irmão hoje, mas não seriamos apresentados como irmãos. Será que é ela a minha irmã. Lembrei da Megan. Como eu consegui esquecer ela.

- Annabeth essa é a Me...

Quando eu olhei elas estavam se abraçando. O que? De onde elas se conhecem? Como? Hã?

-Oi Anne. Que saudade. A quanto tempo?

-Uns oito anos Meg. Também estou morrendo de saldades.

O que? Como assim a oito anos elas não se vêem. ? Ah oito anos a Annabeh estava no acampamento. Ah não. Oh meus deuses. A Meg é uma semi-deusa? Não acredito. Mas se ela é ma semi-deusa e tem dezesseis anos, ela deveria ter voltado ao acampamento não? Elas olharam para mim e começaram a rir. O que mais me falta acontecer?

-Hei, cabeça-de-alga acorda.

-Hã? O que? De onde vocês se conhecem?

-Não te interessa. -Disseram as duas juntas.

-Magan por que não me disse que conhece a Annabeth?

-Por que não me disse que namora Annabeth Chase.

-O que? Eu disse sim, não disse?

-Não. Todas as vezes era minha namorada pra cá, minha namorada para lá e etc. - Annabeth ria e a menina me olhava confusa.

-Meg essa é a Mary. Mary, essa é a Meg.

-Prazer.

-Prazer.

-Nossa como você mudou Anne.

Foi ai que percebi que Annabeth estava realmente diferente. Maquiada, de vestido. Olhei para ela dos pés a cabeça. Eu corei. Ao perceber o que eu fiz ela também corou.

-Que bonitinho vocês dois juntos. Estão namorando a quanto tempo?

-Ah alguns meses. - Annabeth que respondeu ainda vermelha.

-Bom. Vamos aonde?

-Cinema?

-Pode ser. - Meg fez que sim com a cabeça. E ai eu percebi que a menina não parava de olhar para mim.

-O que acha Mary?

-Pra mim está ótimo.

-Vamos.

Todos entramos no carro. Eu e Annabeth sentamos na frente e as meninas atrás. (dã obviu né?) Quando vou ligar o carro vejo...

E quando se acha que o dia não vai te trazer mais surpresas...

Acontece isso. É sorte de meio-sangue é difícil.

Deixem reviews.  
beijinhoskisskiss e obg a todos os reviews.


	8. uma noite normal para semideuses

**Pov Percy Jackson**

E quando se acha que o dia não vai te trazer mais surpresas...

Acontece isso. É sorte de meio-sangue é difícil. Mas pelo menos acontecem coisas boas com essa. Eu e Annabeth saímos do carro.

- Nico? Thalia?

-Oi.- Responderam os dois juntos. Parecia até que combinaram

-O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Bom a Thalia queria ver você Annabeth, e como meu pai pediu pra mim fica mais perto de gente viva, vocês são meus unicos amigos, e eu não tenho nada pra fazer, vim junto.

-Você não devia está resolvendo aqueles problemas? - Perguntei enquanto apontava para o carro.

-Estou de folga hoje Percy. Não tem nada para fazer. Não gostaram de nos ver?

-Mas é claro que sim Thalia.

-Vocês estão de saída?

-Sim Nico. Vem junto? Estamos procurando uns monstros.

Annabeth me deu um cutucão. Esqueci da menina, se bem que daqui alguns dias ela vai saber de tudo.

- Sempre brincando não é Percy? - Ela me deu um olhar que aprendeu com a sua mãe. Eu tremi. Annabeth parecia muito com Atena, principalmente com raiva.

-Claro Anne. Vocês vêm?

-Eu vou e você Thalia?

-Vão ficar se agarrando?

-Não. - Eu sorrir.

-Então eu vou.

Eles entraram no carro.

-Thalia, essa é Meg e Mary. Mary, Meg essa é a Thalia e o Nico.

Eles se cumprimentaram. Dei um beijo em Annabeth enquanto Thalia fingia que ia vomitar e os outros riam. Abri a porta para Annabeth. Escutei a Meg dizer "que bonitinho" Thalia fingia vomitar, Nico ria e a menina olhava para mim, isso está começando a me incomodar.

Fomos ao cinema assistir a um filme de comedia romântica. E em toda cena de beijo Thalia fingia vomitar e os outro riam e as pessoas do cinema: SHHHHHI! Eles conversavam como velhos amigo. Eu e Annabeth sentamos mais atrás (HEHEHE). Terminando o filme, fomos a pizzaria. Decidimos que todos nos dormiríamos na casa da Meg, já que lá é bem espaçoso e ela estava sozinha lá, pois o pai e a irmã estavam viajando.

No meio de uma conversa, percebi que a Mary tinha um tridente no bracelete dela. Será que ela é mesmo minha irmã? Provavelmente.

-Nossa você demorou a se arrumar Annabeth.

-Nem me fale Mary. Culpa da Sara que derrubou suco de morango no meu vestido e eu tive que trocar.

-E você vai se vingar?

-Não Mary.

-Se eu fosse você eu me vingava. Eu já vou me vingar por elas terem me humilhado. Elas teram um pouco do seu próprio veneno.

-Nossa que temperamento. Estou vendo porque você e Annabeth são tão amigas.

-Percy, uma coisa que eu não fico quieta quando mexem comigo. Isso pode ser considerado suicido.

- Nossa!

E continuamos a conversa, teve um momento em que beijei Annabeth, Thalia pra variar, fingiu vomitar e Mary perguntou porque ela faz isso.

-Eu não gosto de ver. E também não posso namorar. Fiz um juramento. E eles também não prestam.

-Hei, nós prestamos sim tá? - Eu e Nico falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Apoiada. Onde eu juro isso? - Disse Meg e todos começamos a rir exceto ela. - E serio.

-Gente tenho uma noticia. Recebi a visita do meu pai hoje.

-Nossa! Que noticia. Não colocou no jornal não? - Disse Thalia sarcasticamente.

-Deixa eu termina priminha do meu coração.

-Espera ai. Vocês são primos?

-Sim, eu a Thalia e o Nico. Mas continuando meu pai falo que eu tenho uma irmã. Ela tem atualmente doze anos, vai fazer treze no final do ano.

-Isso sim é noticia.

-Pois é.

-Acho melhor irmos pessoal, vai dar uma hora da manhã.- Foi ai que reparei que só nós estavamos na pizzaria. O que era estranho. Der repente o garçom começou a fecha as portas. Ótimo. Encrenca.

Der repente apareceram três harpias. Eu peguei contra-corrente e tirei a tampa. Ao ver isso, Mary percebeu que também eramos semi-deuses e tirou do bracelete uma pedra verde que virou uma espada, e onde estava o bracelete se transformou um escudo. Annabeth pegou a faca dela, Thalia suas armas, e Nico a sua espada.

-Eu e Annabeth, Thalia e Megan, Nico e Mary.

Eles fizeram que sim e fomos atacar. Eu ataquei no mesmo momento em que a Harpia veio para cima de mim, me fazendo rolar pelo chão, e foi para cima da Annabeth que tinha ido atacar, mas a harpia jogou ela no chão, fazendo ela bater a cabeça na parede. Ela veio para cima de mim e desviei, olhei para o lado onde Annabeth foi jogada e ela não estava lá ou em qualquer lugar. Vi Mary sendo arremessada em minha direção e impedi que ela batesse a cabeça.

Der repente escultei um grito. Lá se foi a primeira harpia. Quem? Annabeth. Como? Ela estava com seu boné e foi por trás da harpia e enfiou a faca na harpia, fazendo ela explodir em pó dourado. Eu fui em direção a Thalia com a Mary, mas apareceu uma hidra. Ótimo se defender sem machucar o animalzinho. Ela lançou fogo em minha direção, mas eu desviei. Puxei água e a ataquei. Der repente um segundo grito e lá se foi a segunda harpia. Nico veio me ajudar com vários esqueleto. Esses esqueletos tentavam subir em cima da hidra e distrair ela para Nico. Um esqueleto cortou uma das cabeças. Ótimo. Mais uma. Mais um grito e a ultima harpia foi transformada em pó. Eu vi uma pequena onda se formando e Mary prestes a ser atacada.

-Mary - Gritei ela e a defendi do fogo com a água. - Deixe isso comigo e lute como os outros.

-Ok.

Um minotauro e um cão infernal gigante apareceram. Um novo grito e até que enfim a hidra foi morta por uma flecha da Mary. Fomos eu, Nico, Annabeth e Meg para cima do cão infernal enquanto, Thalia e Mary se viravam com o minotauro. Eu tentava atacar, mas ele era grande de mais e os seus pontos fracos eu não consegui alcançar. Annabeth, Nico e Meg tentavam também, mas acontecia o mesmo. Vi alguns esqueletos tentando subir e outros arremessando outros. Um conseguiu arremessa outro esqueleto que caiu encima do cão e o matou. Fomos ajudar as meninas, mas Thalia já havia matado o minotauro. Apareceram uma fúria e uma quimera. A fúria Nico mandou embora. Por que e como? Bom, as fúrias são de Hades, Hades é o pai do Nico, Nico é o príncipe do mundo inferior, sendo assim as fúrias obedecem ele. Hei, por que não aparece um monstro que me obedeça? Assim por que eles vivem na água. (HEHEHE) Fomos para cima da quimera, nunca matei uma antes. Bom para essa, será a primeira que irei matar. Peguei um arco-e-flecha que estava jogado perto da parede e atirei uma flecha que a acertou e ela virou pó.

-Hei, Percy dá pra me devolver?

Aonde a Megan arranjou um arco-e-flecha? Assim, agora tudo faz sentido, a Megan é uma semi-deusa que vivia no acampamento quando a Annabeth chegou lá. Mas, ela deveria ter voltado e está no acampamento quando cheguei lá não? Eu sei lá. Nunca pensei nela sendo uma semi-deusa. Mas de quem ela é filha? Deve ser de Afrodite, por ser tão fútil. Pelo menos ela tem jeito de uma. Por que isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça? Entreguei a ela e todos fomos em direção ao carro. Fomos a minha casa eu subi e peguei minhas coisas. Quase esqueci o presente da Annabeth, mas lembrei de pegar. A viagem toda todos permanecemos calados. Tínhamos muito o que conversa. Mas ali não era o lugar. Chegamos na casa da Meg. Demorei o máximo que pude , mas ainda assim chegamos rápido. Ao chegar ficamos uns dez minutos calados de cabeça baixa. Eu fui o primeiro a quebrar o silencio:

-Todos estão bem? - Todos balançaram a cabeça que sim.

-Então vocês também são semi-deuses?

-Sim Mary. O que sua mãe te disse sobre isso?

-Me explicou tudo Anne. Também já vi meu pai quando ele me deu isso.- Ela apontou para o bracelete.- Pode se transforma em uma espada, arco-e-flecha ou escudo. Ele me disse também que nesse verão um dos meus irmãos iriam me levar para um acampamento.

-E de quem você é filha?

-Isso é obviou Thalia, ela é minha irmã.

-E de quem você é filho Percy?

-De Poseidon Meg. deus dos cavalos, dos mares e terremotos.

-Eu não acredito! Annabeth como você, uma das filhas de Atenas mais espertas foi namorar um filho de Poseidon tão lerdo como o Percy?

-Longa história Meg. Depois eu conto.

-E você Nico? É filho de quem?

-Sou Nico Di Angelo, Filho de Hades e príncipe do mundo inferior.

-E você e o Percy não brigam?

-De mais. -Respondeu Annabeth. Preferi ficar calado já que ela está com a razão.

-Eu sou Thalia Grace. Filha de Zeus e comandante das caçadoras de Ártemis. E você?

-Sou Megan Tingley priminha. Filha de...


	9. Desfecho da noite e inicio do dia

**Pov Percy Jackson**

-Sou Megan Tingley priminha. Filha de Hera. Então o Percy e a Mary são filhos de Poseidon?

-Sim. - Eu respondi. Então a Megan é minha prima? Isso vai dar muita confusão. :D

- E você já fez algo importante Percy?

-Fora salvar o Olimpo e o todo o mundo de Cronos?

-Oh. Grande coisa.

-O que? - Eu perguntei meio irritado. Meus primos me adoram. Quem essa menina pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

-Hei, Se você é Thalia Grace você não deveria ser um pinheiro ou algo assim?

-Sim, era, voltei ao normal. Longa história. Agora sou caçadora de Artemis.

Começamos a conversa mais. Umas quatro horas da manhã decidimos ir dormir. Cada um em um quarto. A casa da Megan era bem grande mais só morava ela, o pai e a irmã, Estaphany. O pai e a irmã dela estavam viajando então a casa ficava só para a fiquei pensando no meu dia: Foi um dia cheio de surpresas. E bota surpresa nisso. Meu pai me disse que tenho uma irmã. Eu conheço minha irmã. Descubro que ela é amiga da Annabeth. Descubro que a Megan conhece a Annabeth a anos. Que a Meg é filha de Hera.

E ainda tem aquela visão da Raquel. O que será que significa? Não fasso a menor idéia. As idéias rolavam na minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia dormir.

Depois de uma hora de prazo comecei a dormir, mas os sonhos não me deixam dormir direito como sempre:

_ Eu estava na praia. Era de dia. Eu ainda não conseguia ver direito. Eu sentia uma raiva, uma angustia, uma decepção. E ia em direção ao meu chalé. Todos olhavam para mim, afinal, eu estava chorando. Annabeth veio correndo até mim assim que me viu entrando. Ela entrou e me abraçou. " Calma" ela dizia, "vai ficar tudo bem" . " Ele é igual aos outros. Não sei como pude me enganar. " Eu dizia entre soluços. Ela me deitou em seu colo depois que sentou no chão. Começou a passar a mão na minha cabeça, me acalmando. _

Eu acordei, estava suando. Escultei uma grito da Annabeth, corri até o quarto dela que era enfrente ao meu. Nem bati na porta. Abri e ela não estava lá.

-Annabeth?

-Não entra. - Ela gritou do banheiro.

-Algum problema?

-Não foi nada de mais. Só achei que vi uma aranha.

-Ah sim. - Ela morre de medo de aranha. Engraçado, agente enfrenta monstros muito piores que uma simples aranha e ela não tem medo. Agora quando é uma aranha ela morre de medo.

- Essa espinha está enorme. - Escutei Annabeth murmura. Será que ela deu aquele grito só por causa de uma espinha? Ela estava muito diferente ontem. Maquiada, de vestido, ela nunca foi assim. Isso é muito estranho.

Thalia entrou correndo dentro do quarto, já havia trocado de roupa e eu estava sem camisa. Quando Percebi corei, afinal ela era uma caçadora e isso é muito estranho.

-Annabeth, você está bem? Percy algum problema?

-Não. Ela só viu uma aranha. - Eu disse de forma normal, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e sai do quarto. Fui para o que eu estava. Tomei um banho e desci.

**Pov Annabeth Chase**

Eu acordei e fui para o banheiro, quando abro a porta vejo uma aranha. Eu gritei. Eu morro de medo delas. Eu sei, eu sei. Eu enfrento monstros quase todos os dias muito piores do que aranhas. Mas eu morro de medo delas. Quando olhei direito vi que não era uma aranha. Ainda bem. Eu estava com um short muito curto com uma blusa de alça fina.

-Annabeth. - O Percy me chamou. Droga!

-Não entra. - A roupa que eu estava era um pouco curta de mais. E isso seria constrange dor se ele entrasse.

-Algum problema? - Ele perguntou.

- Não foi nada de mais. Só achei que vi uma aranha.

-AH sim. - Ele sabe que eu tenho medo de aranha. Quando olhei no espelho tinha uma espinha enorme no meu nariz. - Essa espinha está enorme. - Eu falei baixo e torci para o Percy não escutar. Eu peguei a bolsa e remexi ela. Lá dentro havia um creme para espinhas. Alias, aquela bolsa tinha tudo. Tudo mesmo. Tenho que agradecer a Afrodite.

-Annabeth você está bem? Percy algum problema? - Escutei Thalia dizer.

-Não. Ela só viu uma aranha. - Ele disse de forma natural.

-Anne o que aconteceu? - Thalia perguntou.

-Aranha. Desculpa. Eu morro de medo delas.

-Tá bom. Arruma logo e desce.

-Ok! Eu tomei um banho e coloquei uma blusa branca com um short jeans. Deixei o cabelo solto. Desci e todos já estavam lá.

- Anne. O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Mary.

-Aranha. - Eu respondi um pouco envergonhada.

-Ainda tem medo? - Perguntou Meg.

- Você pode falar muito também não é?

- Tem razão. Eu também morro de medo de aranha. - Ela sorriu. Percy me olhava confuso. Eu fui até ele.

- Algum problema cabeça-de-alga?

-Não. Escutei você falando uma coisa, mas deixa quieto. - Oh não! O que ele escultou? Depois eu tenho que resolver isso.

-Mary, - Ela olhou para mim - Eu vou te levar para o internato e pegar umas coisas. Vamos?-

- Ué, você vai para o internato? - Perguntou Nico. É impressão minha ou alguma coisa está acontecendo?

-Vou sim. Pra mim sair eu tenho que está acompanhada e não sou uma pessoa de muitos amigos.

-Então vem comigo e com a Thalia arranja confusões. Garanto que somos mais responsáveis que o Percy

-Até quando vai jogar isso na minha cara Nico? Eu já cansei de te explicar que a culpa não foi minha

-Ai, parem de brigar. Nico eu já te expliquei mais de mil vezes o que aconteceu. E então Mary, você vai com a Thalia e o Nico?

-Hei, ela está sobre a minha responsabilidade.

-Igual a Bianca estava?

-NICO CALA A BOCA! - Eu gritei. Esses dois me estressam. Os dois se encolheram. - Percy, que seu pai disse exatamente? - Eu falei na forma mais normal possível.

-Para mim cuidar dela quando ela fosse para o acampamento porque ela é como eu sou com relação a confusão.

-Ima?

-Sim.

-Já arranjou confusão com algum deus? - Perguntou Nico a Mary. Isso está estranho.

-Não.

-Então não é tanto. Mas você vai Mary?

-Hei Anne. Não acabou de escutar o que eu disse? Ela está sobre minha responsabilidade.

-Não tecnicamente Percy. Ela só vai está quando estiver no acampamento. - Ele me fuzilou com os olhos e eu sorrir.

-Então você vem ou não? Não aguento mais ficar perto desses dois. Sabe Anne, antigamente você era alguém interessante para conversa. Agora? É impossivel. - Disse Thalia. Depois que ela se tornou uma caçadora ficou meio chata.

-Ai Thalia dá um tempo vai.

-Isso porque já pensou em se tornar uma caçadora. Imagina se não fosse?

-Ai nem me fale nisso. Ainda bem que você decidiu desistiu Annabeth.

- O Percy tem razão. Thalia você não devia ser uma caçadora.

-Ai Nico, você só fala isso por causa da Bianca.

-Por isso mesmo que eu digo, porque se ela não tivesse se tornado uma não...

-NICO CALA A BOCA! E então Mary, você vai ou não com o Nico e a Thalia?

-Eu vou com eles, é melhor que ficar naquele internato.

-Tudo bem então. Se você não for dormir lá, você me liga. E quanto a mim não se preocupe. Embora não sei se vou está viva hoje a noite.

-Credo Anne. Você fala de um jeito.

-Bem-vinda ao mundo dos meio-sangues maninha. Nunca sabemos se vamos está vivos. Ah e uma dica: Nunca ande de avião. Nosso tio querido não gosta de nos ver por perto.

-Sim Percy. Mas ele odeia em especial você. Alias, ele não é o unico. Quase todos os deuses te odeiam. Não sei como você ainda está vivo.

-Tem razão Thalia. Também não sei como estou vivo.

-Bom vamos Percy. Temos que passar no internato para mim pegar umas coisas e avisar que eu e a Mary vamos sair.

-Pois é Mary. Se você for só voltamos amanhã.

-Ok, Thalia.

-Acho que vou com vocês. Não vou ficar aqui sozinha.

-Tudo bem Meg. Arrume suas coisas. Leve nectar e Ambrósia [N/A:Obrigada por me corrigirem.], roupa de dormir e o que mais você quiser. Só não leve muita coisa. Não sei para aonde vamos.

-Ok.

A Megan subiu arrumo as coisas dela. Colocou em uma bolsa e fomos ao internato. O Percy nos levou de carro. Eu entrei arrumei minhas coisas. Falei que eu e a Mary iamos sair e provavelmente não dormiriamos lá. Peguei minhas coisas que vou usar amanhã e desci. Mary já estava lá.

-Então tchau Mary. Toma cuidado e me liga ok?

-Tudo bem Anne.

-Thalia vamos nos ver amanhã?

-Talvéz Anne.

-Então tá.

-Meg. Não esquece que amanhã temos que fazer o trabalho.

-Está bem Percy. Não vou esquecer.

-Então tchau.

Nos despedimos e eu fui para o carro com o Percy. Fiquei algum tempo calada. Ele não disse para aonde iamos. Ele ia por um caminho estranho. Iamos por uma estrada de terra. Aonde será que esse maluco vai me levar?

-Percy, aonde vamos?

-Você vai ver. É uma surpresa. Acho que vai gostar.

Ele sorriu. eu joguei meu corpo para trás no banco. Começamos a passar por várias árvores.

-Ah vai. Me fala aonde é. E por que aqui só tem estrada de terra?

-Calma agora sossegue. Estamos quase chegando.

Eu virei para o lado da janela emburrada. O que ele está aprontando?

**POV MARIANNY **

Assim que o Percy e a Anne foram embora eu me virei para a Thalia

-Aonde vamos Thalia? - O Nico perguntou. Ele é tão bonitinho e fofo.

-Hum, não sei. - Ela olhou para cima e derrepente deu um sorriso de quem vai aprontar uma e olhou para mim - Mary, você sabe fazer bolha de ar na água?

-Nâo. - Ela me olhou desapontada.

-Ah que pena. Bom castelo de Poseidon não dá. - Ela deu outro sorriso.- Já sei aonde vamos. Eu vou levar uma bronca de Lady Artêmis, mas é um ótimo lugar. Eu quero apresentar a Mary a uma amiga minha. Hehehe. - Ela me deu medo agora. Ela fez aquela risada de quem está prestes a aprontar, mas fechou a cara de novo. - Ah, não vai dar certo. Ela não vai está lá. - Ela deu outro sorriso. - Mas não vai ser tão legal, mas ainda assim vai ser divertido. Não vamos ver a cara dela, mas vai ser legal. Meu querido irmão vai gosta dessa top fofoca. - Ela olhou para o céu. Oh meus deuses, o que ela está aprontando?


	10. Todos dizem que sou igual ao meu irmão

Titulo completamente sem noção. Pra quem leu o capítulo, pliss, inventa um título melhor porque esse é muito ruim e eu estou sem expiração. [ Que isso? Depois da noite vem o inicio do dia? Imagina. Vem o inicio da tarde O.o. Dãããã. Eu sei que sou completamente sem noção *-* ].

Ate que enfim consegui postar esse capítulo.  
Gente está ai o capítulo. [Não na China, estou mais retardada hoje] :D  
Espero que gostem.  
Beijinhos  
e obrigada pelos reviews.  
KIISKISS

**P****OV PERCY JACKSON **

-Percy, aonde vamos?

-Você vai ver. É uma surpresa. Acho que vai gostar. - Eu sorri. ela jogou corpo para trás no banco. Começamos a passar por várias árvores.

-Ah vai. Me fala aonde é. E por que aqui só tem estrada de terra?

-Calma agora sossegue. Estamos quase chegando.

Ela virou para o lado emburrada enquanto eu sorria. Eu já estava chegando na fazenda de Paul, lá é um lugar muito bonito. Tem vários animais, plantas e um rio que vai em direção ao oceano, fazendo com que se eu vir aqui eu posso ir ao castelo do meu pai, ou ao acampamento. Eu cheguei na porteira, ela já estava aberta entrei e depois de passar com o carro, desci e tranquei ela. Annabeth me olhava curiosa e eu sorria. Começamos a passar pelos cavalos e mais algumas porteiras que deixei já abertas. Annabeth olhava para mim enquanto eu continuava sorrindo. Ela estava irritada.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui?

-Você vai ver.

-De quem é essa fazenda?

-Calma.

Chegamos na frente da casa, eu abri a porta do carro para Annabeth e ela saiu em silencio do carro e continuo me olhando.

-O que quer fazer primeiro? - Eu perguntei. Só planejei virmos aqui. -Não sei. Não sei nem o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Não sei nem que lugar é esse.

-Vem. Vamos tomar café. - Ela estava bastante irritada. Fomos para dentro da casa. Tomamos café e fomos dar um passeio. Annabeth já estava calma depois que eu expliquei que a fazenda é de Paul e tudo mais. Quando chegamos ao lago decidi chamar ela para dar um mergulho.

-Vamos nadar?

-Eu não trouxe biquíni.

-Tem problema não. Vamos. Vai assim mesmo. É só depois tomar um banho.

-Eu não sei.

-Ah vamos. Como você acha que vai namorar um filho de Poseidon e ficar longe de água? - Eu sorri e ela também.

-Tudo bem. - Eu tirei a camisa e tiramos os tênis. Começamos a entrar na água. Ela colocou o pé e tremeu. A água não estava tão fria. Ela pareci com medo.

-Não tenha medo.

-Eu não estou com medo. É só que a água está gelada e estou com um mal pressentimento. Essa noite tive um sonho ruim. Eu estava sendo atacada por peixes.

Eu ri. Não aguentei. Ela me olhava seria. Mas fala sério vai. Tudo bem que meu pai não gosta muito dela por causa de Atena, mas isso já é de mais.

-Desculpa. - Eu consegui me controlar - E porque é meio esquisito você fala isso.

-Percy é sério vai. É sonho de semi-deusa.

-Para de frescura. Vamos.

Eu puxei ela. Começamos a nadar. Fiz uma bolha de ar para que ela pudesse respirar. Fomos cada vez para mais longe e mais fundo. Vários peixes vinham em nossas direções. Muitos elogiavam a Anne. Ficavam impressionados e cada segundo apareciam mais. Esses peixes são muito fofoqueiros. Duvido nada que já chegou até meu pai essa "novidade". Os peixes começaram a chegar cada vez mais perto. Eu mandava eles embora, mas eles não me obedeciam. Annabeth estava ao mesmo tempo fascinada e assustada. Bom, ela é filha de Atena, Atena e Poseidon não se dão muito bem. Então é normal ela está assim.

Eu a beijei e fui um pouco para longe. Der repente os peixes começaram a chegar mais perto a ficar entre mim e os mandava embora, mas ele não me obedeciam.

-Percy. - Ela gritou aterrorizada. Ela tentava se aproximar de mim, mas não conseguia. Eles a empurravam para longe. Eu gritava com os peixes mentalmente "O que está acontecendo?" , " O que estão fazendo?", "Deixem ela quieta. É uma ordem. Me obedeçam" . Mais peixes chegavam e empurravam ela mais para baixo.

-Annabeth - Eu gritei.

-Deixem eles quietos. - Escutei uma vós ordena. Era uma vós de mulher. Quando olho vejo que é... 

**POV MARIANNY MC'TINGREY**

Era umas oito horas da manhã. Eu havia ido ao internato e falei que só voltaria amanhã. Eu estava indo não sei aonde com a Thalia, o Nick - Eu comecei a chamar ele desde ontem assim - e a Meg. Nossa! Como a vida de uma pessoa muda completamente em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Se você me falasse ontem que a Anne é uma semi-deusa e o namorado dela é meu irmão, eu falaria que você está louco. Mas é verdade. E ainda por cima conheço três primos meus e agora vou arranja confusão com eles. Meus deuses. Nós pegamos um táxi e a Thalia falou para ele ir a um lugar que não entendi direito, mas o motorista falou que lá está em reforma e está tudo destruído. -Eu sei Senhor, mas não vamos entrar lá. E só que vamos lá perto.

-Tudo bem. Paramos em frente de um prédio todo destruído. Thalia pagou o táxi e fomos para dentro do prédio. Lá estava tudo destruído mesmo. Fomos ao elevador e Thalia pediu o andar 600 disse quem somos e quem são nossos pais, entramos no elevador e começou a tocar uma música muito chata. Saímos dele e entramos em um lugar bem destruído. Escutei Thalia murmura:

-Annabeth tem que dar um jeito nesse lugar e rápido. - O que ela quis dizer com isso? Entramos em um lugar cheio de tronos e quando vejo quem está lá fiquei sem fala. Quando me viu ficou assustado e nervoso. Nossa! O Percy realmente se parece com ele. -Olá Marianny. - Ele me comprimento com um sorriso.

-Oi, e eu prefiro Mary agora.- De tanto me chamarem de Mary acostumei.

- Assim. Olá Thalia, Nico e quem é você?

-Oi sou Megan Tingley, filha de Hera. -Megan olhava para um trono vazio. Ela também estava muito nervosa.

-Ah sim. Onde está o Percy?

- Com a Anne. Eles sairam. - Eu respondi.

-Anne?

-Sim, Annabeth Chase. - Ele não gostou muito do que eu falei.

-Ah sim. Ele agora só vive com aquela filha de Atena. - O que ele quis dizer com " aquela filha de Atena" ?

-Sabia que ela tem nome? É Annabeth Chase.

-POSEIDON - Escutei alguém gritar atrás de mim. Olho para trás e vejo uma mulher. - LAVE A BOCA PARA FALAR MAL DA MINHA FILHA. E VOCÊ JÁ MANDOU O SEU FILHO - ela falou com nojo. - FICAR LONGE DA MINHA FILHA?

- E por que você não manda a sua filha ficar longe do meu filho?

- Ih, vai começar tudo de novo. - Escutei alguém dizer. - Esses dois causam mais confusão do que eu.

- Por que ele não deixa a Annabeth escolher. - Então eles estão falando da Annabeth e do Percy. Bem que a Annabeth me falou ontem a noite, que a mãe dela não gosta dele.

- Olha o Percy deixa ela escolher o que ela quer sim. E ela ama ele e ele ama ela.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Marianny Mc'Tingrey. Filha de Poseidon e uma das melhores amigas da Annabeth. - Eu falei e ela olhou para mim com aqueles olhos cinzas de dar medo. Mas mesmo com medo eu continuei encarando ela.

-Só podia ser filha de peixe mesmo. E melhor amiga da minha filha não é.

-Olha aqui. Filha de peixe uma ova. Se eu fosse filha de peixe eu viveria na água. Sabe, eu esperava mais da deusa da sabedoria.

- Olha aqui, você está me chamando de burra?

-Inteligente é que não foi.

Der repente sinto alguém me puxando. Olho para trás e o Nick estava me puxando. E Thalia e Megan estava indo na nossa frente.

-Er, ela não sabe o que diz. Com licença. - O Nick disse e saiu me puxando. Fomos para uma sala. Tinha um homem em pé.

-Apolo?

-Thalia. Quem são seus amigos?

-Deixa eu te apresentar. Essas são Meg, filha de Hera.- Ele abriu a boca espantado.

-Filha de Hera?

-Sim. E essa - ela disse apontando para mim - é a Mary, filha do nosso querido tio. - Ele abriu ainda mais a boca.

-Ha-Hades?

-Não. Poseidon.

-Meus deuses. Thalia por que você não me falou isso antes?

-Fiquei sabendo ontem. Meg já esteve no acampamento pelo o que sei. Certo?

-Cer-certo. - Meg disse assustada. Apolo é muito lindo. Eu não acredito que ele é meu bisavô. [N/A: Explicação mais tarde] Ele me olhou assustado. Deuses vê o que nós pensamos? Se sim estou ferrada.

-Bom vou procurar Lady Artêmis. Até mais maninho.

E o Nick que ainda estava segurando meu braço me puxou delicada mente lá para a fora. Thalia estava com um sorriso no rosto. Entramos na sala que eu estava antes. Meu pai nem Atena estavam lá. Ainda bem.

- Ares, Lady Artemis está aqui?

-Não Thalia. Essa menina se parece com o irmão. Adora arranja confusões com deuses. Pelo jeito vou me diverti com ela. - Que história é essa de se diverti comigo. Quem ele pensa que é? - Sou Ares, o deus da guerra. - Ah! está explicado agora.

-Bom tchau então.

E saímos de lá.

- Mary, você se parece com seu irmão hem. Já arranjou a primeira briga com um deus. O que você tem na cabeça para chamar Atena de burra? - O Nick me perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. Dei de ombros. - Thalia aonde vamos?

-Acampamento meio-sangue. Quero apresentar ela a Dionísio. - Ela sorria maliciosamente.

-Ótimo. Mais confusão com deuses.

_CONTINUA... *-*_

Quem será essa "amiga" da Thalia que ela quer apresenta a Mary?

Aonde eles vão?

Aonde o Percy está levando a Annabeth?

Deixem review dizendo aonde acham que é. RSRSRSRSRSRSRS...

Sou fodaz. MUHAHAHAHAHAH [ fiquei muito tempo perto de Afrodite *-* ].

beijinhoskisskiss


	11. Meu primeiro dia no acampamento

**Pov Percy Jackson**

-Deixem eles quietos. - Escutei uma vós ordena. Era uma vós de mulher. Quando olho vejo que é Anfitrite. Eu já havia visto ela uma três vezes. Os peixes se afastaram de Annabeth e ela me abraçou. - Vocês estão bem?

-Anne você está bem? - Ela apenas balançou a cabeça que sim assim que soltou e ficou segurando minha mão. - Estamos.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei. Ele não me obedeciam. Eu não sei o porque.

-Acho melhor você ver isso com seu pai depois. Eu vou leva-los até a margem.

Ela nos levou até perto de onde saímos. Eu e a Annabeth nos sentamos em baixo da árvore em que estavam nossas coisas. Annabeth abraçou os joelhos e fechou os olhos com força. Ela estava realmente assustada.

-Anne, você está bem?

-S-sim. - Ela gaguejou- Só estou assustada.

-Vem vamos voltar.

Nós voltamos para a casa da fazenda e Annabeth tomou um banho rápido. Eu fiz o mesmo. Fomos almoçar e ficamos o tempo todo calados. Depois do almoço resolvemos dar outras voltas. Eu decidi ensinar a Annabeth a andar a cavalo. Não é muito diferente de pegásos. É só que se você cair, o tombo será menor.

Algumas horas depois corríamos a cavalo pela fazenda. Annabeth sorria. Ela levava jeito. Eu já tinha até esquecido do que aconteceu. Paramos em baixo de uma goiabeira. Subimos e começamos a comer goiaba. Eu adoro goiaba. Então lembrei do presente dela que estava no meu bolso.

-Tenho um presente para você. - Ela me olhou surpresa.

-O que é? - Eu entreguei o pacote para ela.

-Abre. - Ela abriu e quando viu o que era abriu um sorriso lindo e disse:

-Percy,é muito lindo.

-Não é nada de mais.

-Não é nada de mais? É muito lindo. Espera tenho um presente para vocês também. - O que? Ela me entregou um pacote prata. E quando eu abri eu vi que era...

**POV MARIANNY MC'TINGREY**

Nós já tínhamos chegado ao acampamento. Lá era realmente lindo. Eu estava encantada. Todos olhavam para nós quatro. A Meg estava perdida em pensamentos, olhando o acampamento e parecendo se lembrar de lá. Thalia ia na minha frente rindo e eu estava do lado do Nick e da também sorria. Chegamos em frente a uma casa grande branca. Tinha um homem na porta em pé.

-Senhor D. - Thalia disse. - Quero lhe apresentar duas amigas minhas. Essa é - ela apontou para a Meg - Megan Tingley, filha de Hera. E essa - ela apontou para mim - É Marianny, filha de Poseidon.

-Olá Talita. - Talita?

- Bom, agora vou apresentar o acampamento. Com licença.

Ela saiu e nós três fomos logo atrás dela.

-Mary, vem comigo. - A Thalia disse. - Megan, sabe onde é o seu chalé né?

-Sei sim Thalia. Já estive aqui. O meu é o chalé dois.

-Exatamente.

-Então agente se ver. Tenho que ver como anda a construção do meu chalé. - Nick disse e saiu. A Thalia me levou para uma casa. Ela abriu a porta e estava uma bagunça aquilo lá. Ela olhou com nojo e disse:

-Mary, deixa a bagunça para o Percy arrumar. Aqui é onde fica os filhos de Poseidon. São poucos. Por isso aqui fica vazio. A bagunça é toda do Percy. Se quiser trocar de roupa pode troca. Faça o que quiser. Depois vá ao refeitório - Ela havia me mostrado aonde é - e lá te mostrarei sua mesa. Você vai ter que ficar sozinha, já que não tem outro filho de Poseidon aqui que eu saiba. Ai te explico como oferta aos deuses e etc. Tchau. Se precisar de algo é só me procurar.

A Annabeth ontem tinha me falado do acampamento e eu queria ir para a praia mais tarde. Ela também me contou a história dela e do Percy. Eu decidi vestir meu biquíni preto e coloquei um micro short jeans e uma blusa branca por cima do biquíni . Eu me arrumei e fui para o refeitório. Lá a Thalia me ensinou a oferecer aos deuses e eu almocei sozinha na mesa enquanto todos me olhavam.

Quando estava terminando, eu olho para a porta e tinha um garoto enorme de um olho só me olhando preocupado. Ele olhou para a mesa onde Thalia estava e foi até ela. Senti um arrepio passar pela a minha espinha. Fui até a mesa onde Nick estava abaixei e sussurrei no ouvido dele:

-Nick, quem é aquele cara lá? - Eu perguntei apontando para o garoto que agora sorria e vinha em nossa direção.

-Ah, - Nick se levantou e eu me levantei também Senti meu corpo congelar, não conseguia me mexer. - Tyson Mary, Mary Tyson. Tyson e seu irmão Mary. - O que? Como eu tenho um irmão desce tamanho? Ele me abraçou apertado. Meus ossos estavam prestes a quebrar e eu estava sem ar. Eu tentava me soltar, mas não conseguia.

-Tyson, vai matar ela. - O Nick disse assustado. - Mary, você está bem? - O garoto me soltou e ficou serio. Ok, isso me assustou ainda mais. - Mary? Mary? - Nick me chamava preocupado. Ele me sacudiu, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. Thalia veio e jogou água na minha cabeça. Eu dei um grito. O que ela tinha na cabeça?

-Thalia, por que você fez isso? - Eu olhei para ela com raiva. Ela deu de ombros. Isso é uma coisa que eu odeio.

-Você estava paralisada e eu achei que não fosse se molhar.

-Thalia quando se joga água nos outros, a lógica é se molhar.

-Achei que você fosse igual ao Percy. - O Nick abafou um riso e eu olhei para ela com um olhar de dar medo e ele ficou sério. Eu olhei para a Thalia, mas ela já estava na mesa dela. Eu estava indo em direção a porta quando o Nick segura me braço.

-Ou. Aonde vai?

-Trocar de roupa.

-Não vai terminar?

-Já terminei.

-Então vamos para a praia? Eu sei que você está de biquíni. - Minha blusa por está molhada ficou transparente. Bom que queria ir a praia e decidir ir com ele.

-Tudo bem. - Nós fomos para a praia. Só que antes ele havia trocado de roupa. Ele estava de bermuda preta com uma camiseta vermelha.

-Vem. - Ele puxou para a água. Senti como se estivesse vindo força. Sempre que toco na água acontece isso. Talvez porque sou filha de Poseidon. - Vamos lutar?

-Vamos. - Ele pegou uma espada de não sei aonde e eu peguei a minha _aquari_, eu tinha umas cinco, mas essa era uma das minha preferidas. Ela tinha o cabo prata e a lamina era de bronze celestial.

-Bela espada.

-Obrigada a sua também. - E começamos a lutar. Ele até que é bom. Teve um momento que ele cortou meu braço e ele se curou sozinho. Isso nunca aconteceu.

-Ah, na água não vale. Vamos no mundo inferior que ai fica mais facil para mim. - Ele riu e eu olhei para ele sem entender nada. - Não entendeu né? Depois que você aprender melhor as coisas do nosso mundo você vai entender melhor. Vamos lutar na areia. Na água é injusto.

-Por que?

-Porque é assim, tem os três grandes...

-Tá, isso eu sei. Eu adoro mitologia grega. Sei um monte de coisas.

-Pois é. E você fica mais forte na água por ser território do seu pai, e eu estou no território inimigo.

-Como assim?

-Não é bom eu ficar na água e nem no ar. Por ser território de Zeus e de Poseidon, sendo que sou filha de Hades.

-A sim.

-Então vamos lutar?

-Na praia?

-É o mais justo.

-Ok. - E ficamos lutando na praia. Quando olho percebo que o sol já estava se pondo. Nossa! Eu passei o dia inteiro na praia com o Nick. Todos nos olhavam.

-Bom, acho que por hoje chega.

-Realmente. Cansei. Vou tomar um banho. Xau.

-Xau?

-Sim, e a forma que eu gosto de dizer tchau.

-Legal. Então xau para você.

-Xau.

Eu fui para o meu chalé. Eu adorei o chalé. Embora estivesse uma bagunça. Tomei um banho e resolvi ligar para o Percy.


	12. Conheço os parentes da minha namorada

**Pov Annabeth Chase.**

-Tenho um presente para você. - Eu olhei o Percy surpresa. O que seria?

-O que é? - Eu perguntei e ele abriu um sorriso lindo e me entregou um embrulho dourado.

-Abre. - Quando eu abri, eu sorri. Era um colar lindo. Ele era daqueles que se coloca foto. Quando eu abro eu vejo a foto do Percy.

-Percy,é muito lindo. - Foi só o que consegui dizer.

-Não é nada de mais. - Eu olhei para ele.

-Não é nada de mais? É muito lindo. - Lembrei do presente dele.- Espera tenho um presente para você também. - Eu tirei o pacote prata de dentro do bolso e entreguei a ele. Ele abriu e quando viu que eram duas alianças, sorriu ainda mais. Ele é tão fofo.

-Gostou? - Eu olhei para ele preocupada. E se ele não gostar?

-Eu adorei. - Ele pegou e colocou no dedo anelar.

- John me ajudou a fazer.

-O John? O filho de Hefestos?

-Sim.

-Ele também me ajudou a fazer. - Ele sorriu. Eu peguei o meu anel que estava em outro saquinho no meu bolso e coloquei no dedo anelar. Eu coloquei o colar. Ele pegou outro colar idêntico ao meu de dentro da blusa e colocou para fora da blusa.

-Posso ver? - Eu perguntei e ele tirou e me entregou. Dentro tinha uma foto minha. - O meu é mais bonito. Tem a sua foto.

-Isso é para quando alguém chegar em você, você mostrar. -Ele piscou e sorriu.

-Digo o mesmo. E a aliança é justamente para verem que você tem dona. - Eu disse em tom de braveza. Ele riu.

-E você é minha dona?

-É claro! Rum. - Eu ri.

- Vamos fazer o que agora? - Eu perguntei quando consegui parar de rir.

-Não sei. O que quer fazer agora? - Eu pensei um pouco e sorri. Será que ele toparia ir até lá?

-Amor... - Eu disse melosa. Eu sempre falo assim quando quero algo. E ele sabe. - Vamos a casa do meu pai? - Ele me olho como se eu tivesse dito: Vamos pular de um penhasco enquanto falamos mal dos deuses?

-O QUE? - Ele gritou. - ANNABETH VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? VOCÊ BATEU A CABEÇA OU O QUE?

-Hey. Calma. A vamos vai? Vai ser rápido. E você ainda não conhece meu pai formalmente.

-Anem Anne.

-Há vai. Por favor. Por mim. - Fiz biquinho.

-Eu não sei Anne... - Eu fiz carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

-Por favor. Vai ser rápido.

-Eu sei que eu vou me arrepender disso. - Eu sorri. Ele suspirou - Vamos. - Ele falou triste. - Eu beijei ele. Quase cai. Esqueci que estava encima de uma árvore. - Cuidado.

-Vamos.

Descemos da árvore. Apostamos uma corrida a cavalo até a casa da fazenda. O Percy ganhou. Lógico. Ele é filho do deus dos cavalos e sabe andar a cavalo a mais tempo do que eu. Assim que chegamos lá eu liguei para o meu pai.

-Alô? - Meu pai disse no primeiro toque.

-Oi pai. Sou eu. Annabeth.

-Oi Anne. Tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo. - Eu estava a ponto de explodir. Falei muito animada. Pulando em cima da mesa onde estava sentada.

-Calma Anne. - O Percy disse. Ele não estava muito animado.

-Como estão as coisas ai?

-Bem. Pena que você não vem me visitar.

-Pai, tem como eu ir ai agora?

-Claro. Vem sozinha?

-Não. Com meu namorado. - O Percy ficou mais pálido e eu ri.

-Assim. O tal do Percy Jackson certo? Ele está perto de você? - Eu já havia falado para o meu pai.

-Sim. Ele mesmo.

-Ok Anne. Tchau.

-Tchau pai. - Eu desliguei e em um pulo desci da mesa onde estava sentada. -Vamos. - O Percy suspirou.

-Não tem outro jeito?

-Não. - Eu sorri e sai puxando ele para o carro. Ele suava frio e eu sorria e tentava acalmar ele. Sem sucesso. - Percy calma. Ele não é pior que a minha mãe.

-Ajuda muito. Pelo menos eu não quebrei o carro dela.

-Percy, você salvou a minha vida. Eu acho que isso conta para o meu pai. Eu não sei como ele vai ficar. Mas não liga não. Chegamos a casa do meu pai. Eu toquei a campainha. Alguns segundo depois abrem a porta e alguém me abraça e me beija na bochecha. Era um pouco menor do que eu. Eu o empurrei, fazendo ele cair no chão. Quando olho quem é, a raiva tomou conta do meu corpo e eu olhei com um olhar que aprendi com a minha mãe. Ele tremeu. **Pov Marianny Mc'Tingrey** Eu liguei para o Percy. Ele atendeu no quinto toque.

-Nossa! Demorou para atender.

-Hã? Quem está falando?

-Sou eu maninho.

-Ah, Mary.

-Claro. Tem outra irmã?

-Sim. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Algum problema?

-Ah não. Só queria saber se você está bem. Cadê a Anne?

-Está ocupada. Eu estou na casa do pai dela. - Ele falou desanimado.

-E ele gosta de você?

-Mais ou menos. Mais do que Atena sim.

-Ah sim. A mãe da Annabeth não é? Reparei que ela não gosta de você. Hoje ela quase me matou. Só que Poseidon não deixou.

-Como assim? Aonde você viu Atena?

-Foi em um lugar que fui com a Thalia e o Nick.

-Nick?

-Nico.

-Huuum.- Ele disse em tom de deboche. - Continua

-É um lugar todo destruído. Como é mesmo o nome?

-Olímpio?

-Isso.

-O que a Thalia tem na cabeça de te levar pro olímpio?-Ele falou brevo. -

- Não sei. Mas não me corta. Ai eu estava falando com Poseidon e ela entrou gritando, falando que é pra você ficar longe da Anne e um monte de coisas. Falo que você obriga ela ficar com você. Então eu peguei e falei que você ama ela e ela ama você. Então ela perguntou que sou eu e eu falei que sou filha de Poseidon. Ela me chamou de filha de peixe. E eu disse que se eu fosse filha de peixe viveria na água e esperava que a deusa a sabedoria soubesse disso. - Ele começou a rir.

-Nossa! Você se parece muito comigo mesmo.

-Tô sabendo.

-E o que aconteceu depois?

-Ai o Nick, Nico - Me corrigir. Ele provavelmente está pensando bobagem.- Me puxou para fora da sala pelo braço e entramos em uma sala onde Apolo estava. Quando a Thalia disse de quem eu e a Meg somos filhas ele ficou assustado. Ou algo do tipo. Ai quando estávamos saindo a Thalia perguntou a Ares cadê Artêmis, e ele disse que não sabia e falou que eu me pareço muito com você e vou acabar arranjando muita confusão. O que é verdade. Ai fomos ao acampamento. Eu fiquei quase o dia inteiro na praia, lutando com o Nick. Fiquei umas seis horas de prazo ou sei lá.

-O dia inteiro? Na praia? Com o "Nick"? Lá é bem romântico não é? - Ele tá tirando uma com a minha cara? Ele não sabe com quem está mexendo.

-Não é nada disso que você está pensando viu maninho. Nós só ficamos lutando. Deixa eu ver o que mais aconteceu... Ah sim. E teve um cara na hora do almoço, que o Nick disse que é nosso irmão que me deu um susto.

-Ah sim. O tyson.

-Ele quase me matou de susto e quase quebrou meus ossos.

-Ele está ai agora?

-Não. Eu só vi na hora do almoço e entrei em choque. Até que a Thalia jogou um copo de água na minha cabeça. Ela disse que achou que eu sou igual a você. Não entendi.

-É porque quando eu entro na água, eu não me molho, amenos que queira. E quem estiver comigo também não.

-Ah sim. Como se faz isso? Eu vou poder fazer?

-Sim. Eu te ensino depois. Agora eu tenho que ir Mary. Tchau.

-Xau.

-Xau?

-Sim. É a maneira como eu digo tchau. Sou diferente.

-Tá ok. Ah espera. Cuidado com o que você pensa na frente dos deuses. E nem fica falando Apolo, Ártemis, Atena na frente deles. É senhor, senhora, lady e etc. E nem chama nosso pai de Poseidon. Isso não é lagal. Chama de pai mesmo. Agora tenho que ir antes que a Anne mate uns parentes aqui dela, que ela odeia.

-Como assim?

-Depois te .

-Xau. Ele desligou. Eu fui jantar. Ofertei a Poseidon e me sentei na mesa. Um cara meio cavalo veio falar comigo. -Olá Marianny. Sou Quiron.

-Oi. Eu prefiro Mary.

-Ah claro. Seu pai me falou que viria para o campamento, mas achei que fosse apenas no verão.

-E era para ser. Mas vim hoje com a Thalia, o Nick e a Meg.

-Nick e Meg?

-Sim. Nico di Ângelo e Megan Tingley.

-Espera. A Megan Tingley está no acampamento?

-Sim. Ali ela. - Eu apontei para a mesa onde ela estava de cabeça baixa. Foi ai que reparei que não via ela o dia todo. Onde ela havia se metido? Quiron foi até ela. Eu comecei a comer. Eu já havia terminado e olhei para a mesa dos filhos de Hades. Apenas o Nico estava lá. Ele também olhava para a minha mesa. Eu sorri e ele sorriu também. Ele tem um sorriso lindo. Um dos mais lindos que já vi. Eu olhei para a mesa da Thalia. Ela olhava para a porta e der repente virou a cabeça, olhando para a comida de cabeça baixa. Eu olhei a porta e tinha um deus grego nela. Como ele era? Lindo, impecável, impressionante, um deus grego. Tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Tinha uma cicatriz enorme no rosto e algumas outras em braços, mãos, mas acho que isso é normal mesmo. Quer dizer, eles lutam com espadas, sem medo de matar ninguém. Mas mesmo com a cicatriz, ainda era lindo. Eu fui dormir e tive um sonho.

_" Eu via duas pessoas se beijando. A menina era loira, do cabelo liso. O menino era alto. Vestia armadura e tinha o cabelo preto. Estava borrado, mas o sonho começo a ficar mais nítido. Foi ai que reconheci a menina. Uma raiva tomou conta do meu corpo. Eu odeio ela. ODEIO. Quem é ela? Não queira conhecer aquela que tenta acabar com a minha vida. Ela vai fazer o mesmo com você. _" Eu acordei. Estava suando. Sonhos assim me assombram. Muitas vezes eles acontecem. Como quando minha mãe morreu. Isso me dá medo. Eu levantei e tomei um copo de água e voltei a dormir, sonhando sonhos muito estranhos. Como o Percy e a Anne brigando.

**Pov Thalia Grace**

Já havia passado da meia noite. Eu estava no chalé de Ártemis. Sincera mente? Eu as vezes me arrependo de ter virado caçadora. Eu queria realmente é está com o Luke. Mas, por ser caçadora não posso. Por que ele fez tudo isso? Eu não sei. Eu não consigo olhar para ele. Imagina você ficar de frente para uma pessoa que você ama, mas te traiu e consegue ler mentes? Isso é torturante. Todas as vezes que ele está perto, eu começo a lembrar de músicas que eu odeio. Assim não penso nele. Eu queria dormir. Mas, como sempre tem que ter um mas, eu não conseguia. Só penso nele. Eu quero tirar ele da cabeça. Eu me concentrava em coisas bobas, para tentar dormir. Pensei na água caindo de uma cachoeira. Não. Isso não vai me fazer dormir. Pensava no vento balançando árvores. Mas também não adiantava. Alguém dá para me explicar como se dorme? Eu não sei mais. Comecei a pensar em umas músicas que gosto e dormir. Sonhos. Vida de meio-sangue não é fácil. _" Eu via duas pessoas se beijando. A garota era branca e tinha o cabelo preto cacheado. O garoto era loiro. Não era bem um garoto. Era um homem. Para ser mais exato, era o Luke. Não. Não podia ser. Ou podia? Ele beijava outra. Meu coração acelerou. Lágrimas sairam dos meus olhos. Eles estavam dentro da floresta do acampamento. O vento soprou e eles me viram. Me olharam assustado e eu sai correndo. "_

Acordei suando triste. Não podia ser. Eu estava chorando. Bom. Ele é um deus e tem que tocar a vida dele. Eu levantei e lavei o rosto. Tomei um copo de água. Eu me sentei em uma mesa e peguei uma folha e comecei a escrever. Isso é o meu modo de me acalmar. _"Como a vida pode ser tão injusta?_

_Aqueles que lutam para serem felizes_

_ ficam tristes._

_E aqueles que desistem de lutar,_

_encontram a felicidade._

_Isso é injusto._

_E quando se percebe que isso acontece,_

_Já se foi o tempo de deixar a vida se resolver._

_Você acaba triste e sem forças para lutar._

_O coração amedrontado,_

_doido,_

_Sem forças_

_Você se desespera e deixa tudo como está.Tudo triste._

_Por que ele fez isso comigo?_

_Alguém me explica por favor?_

_Eu não sei o motivo._

_Ele me obrigou a ficar longe dele._

_Ele desistiu de me fazer viver._

_Acabou com a própria vida_

_e quando retomou,_

_Eu não podia ficar com ele._

_Isso é injusto,_

_não entende?_

_Eu sei que tenho que esquece-lo__._

_Tudo o que fiz foi para o bem._

_Não posso voltar atrás._

_ Ele não me ama._

_Tenho que me conforma. _

_Mas coração, por favor aceita. _

_Ele não me ama._

_Eu tenho que parar de ama-lo."_

Eu parei de chorar. Não adianta mesmo. Peguei a folha e guardei em uma caixa. Tranquei ela e escondi. Dentro dessa caixa, a vária folhas como essa. Voltei a dormir. Triste. Mas é a vida. O que nos resta é vive-la. Só isso. **Pov Annabeth Chase.**

Eu olhei para Pietro com vontade de esganar ele. Eu odeio ele. Certamente Zafrina também estaria lá. Vou lhe explicar que são eles. Zafrina é cunhada da prima da minha madrasta. E insiste em dizer que Pietro é meu primo e devíamos namorar. Eu odeio eles.

-Annabeth que educação é essa com seu primo? - Zafrina me pergunto e eu olhei para ela. Me segurei para não avançar no pescoço dela. Pietro se levantou.

-Em primeiro lugar, - Eu falei trincando os dentes - Ele não é, nunca foi e nunca será meu primo. Em segundo lugar, que intimidade é essa pra ele vim me abraçando?

-Orá priminha...

-NÃO ME CHAMA DE PRIMA! - Eu gritei, respirei fundo. O Percy me segurou pela mão e sussurrou no meu ouvido: "Não vamos deixar eles acabarem com nosso dia vou está ao seu lado o tempo todo."

As palavras dele me fizeram acalmar. Eu entrei e quando vi meu pai eu o abracei. Quando soltei ele abriu um sorriso e eu me esqueci por alguns segundos da minha raiva.

-Ah quanto tempo Annabeth? Você cresceu. Como você está?

-Eu estou bem pai. Deixa eu te apresentar. Esse é o Percy. Aquele que venho lhe falando há algum tempo. - O Percy estava nervoso e caminhou até onde estávamos.

-É um prazer Percy. Anne me falou muito de você. - Eu corei. Meu pai estendeu a mão ao Percy e apertou, acho que até mesmo tentando machucar , a mão do Percy.

-É um prazer Senhor Chase.

-Prazer Percy. Annabeth já me falou de você. - Minha madrasta veio até nós e apertou a mão de Percy com um sorriso. Apesar de tudo, ela até está sendo boa comigo. - Por favor sentem-se. - Ela indicou o sofá de dois lugares. O Percy se sentou ao meu lado, e Zafira, meu pai e minha madrasta de frente para nós. Meus irmãos estavam no sofá ao lado nos olhando. Eles ficaram o tempo todo calados. Só disseram "oi". O telefone do Percy tocou. Ele foi atender. Nesse tempo eu fiquei conversando com Zafrina que fazia perguntas indiscretas. Sempre me jogando para cima do Pietro. Eu estava com vontade de pular no pescoço dela. Pietro não parava de me elogiar. Eu já estava preste a sair dali.

-Annabeth e Pietro formam um belo casal. - Zafrina disse pela quinta vez em menos de cinco minutos. Fiquei calada a olhando com raiva.

-Com certeza mamãe. Lembra quando eramos crianças. Todos diziam que iríamos ficar juntos. Anne você está tão linda. Não a momento melhor para ficarmos juntos. Quer namorar comigo? - Piro de vez. Ele tem o celebro assim ou fritou ele mesmo. Se ele quer saber o que tem do outro lado da vida, é só me perguntar. Não precisa me irritar. Essa foi a gota d'agua. De tudo o que esse moleque me fez, essa foi uma das piores. Ninguém fala assim comigo. Eu me levantei. Vou matar esse moleque.


	13. Sonhos, ciúmes, confusões e romance

**Pov Percy **

-OLHA AQUI SEU MOLEQUE, -Escutei Annabeth gritar e entrei correndo. Eu percebi que ela não gosta daqueles dois. Eu entrei e Annabeth estava de frente para o tal de Pietro. Ela ia dar um tapo na cara dele só que eu segurei o braço dela.

-Annabeth, algum problema? - Olhei com um olhar ameaçador para o menino, que embora parece-se ter 18 anos, não passava de uma criança. Ele tremeu. É bom mesmo. Annabeth me olhou e respirou fundo. Ela estava com muita raiva.

-Percy, vamos embora. Pai me desculpe mais eu não vou aguentar ficar mais um minuto aqui perto desses dois. Te peço desculpas pai. Mas não dá. Eu não consigo ficar perto do Pietro. Esse sem vergonha. Não vê que o meu namorado está bem aqui e ainda por cima, não para de me dar cantadas. Moleque, eu não te quero. Entendeu ou eu vou ter que desenhar?

-Nossa Anne! O que eu te fiz pra você me odiar assim?

-Quer a lista em ordem alfabética ou ordem de importância? - Ela falou trincando os dentes.

-Importância. - Eu a segurei pelo braço.

-Annabeth, por favor, não ligue para o que seu primo está dizendo. Fica por favor. - O pai da Annabeth disse. Eu sabia que se forcemos embora naquela hora, ela ficaria triste e se arrependeria. E também não ficaria bem eu perder o pouco da paciência que me resta e bater nesse cara. Respirei fundo e sussurrei no ouvido dela.

-Anna, Vamos ficar mais um pouco. Depois você me conta o que esse moleque te fez e eu quebro a cara dele em outro lugar. Pois se eu quebrar aqui, vamos combinar que não pega bem né? Ele se for esperto nem vai pensar em chegar perto de você. E essa mulher ai, eu faço questão de retrucar tudo o que ela disser. Deixar ela sem fala. Vamos ficar mais uns dez minutos para não chatear seu pai. depois damos a desculpa de que está na hora do toque de recolher então vamos embora. Pode ser?

Eu me afastei dela. Dei outro olhar de aviso para o garoto. Todos olhavam para Annabeth. Ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Eu estava sério. Ela olhou para o garoto e depois virou a cabeça para trás me olhando. Voltou a olhar para o garoto.

-Tudo bem Percy. - Ela falou calmamente. - A seu pedido, - Ela fez questão de marca o "seu" - e em consideração ao Senhor pai, nós vamos ficar mais um pouco. Mas, - Ela aumentou um pouco a vós. - se você Pietro, vim fazer graça comigo, - Ela deu um sorriso malicioso. Embora estivesse de costas eu pude ver. - Ai, você vai descobrir o que tem do outro lado da vida. E garanto que você não vai gostar.

Ela veio até onde eu estava e se sentou. Eu sentei do lado dela.

-E então Anne, você não vai me responder? - Ela olhou para ele com um olhar que faria qualquer um ter medo. Eu me segurei para não arrebentar a cara desse moleque.

-Pietro, - Ela falou enquanto trincava os dentes, ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar de novo. - Use o pouco de inteligência que você tem e fica calado.

-Garoto, posso falar com você? - Eu falei olhando para ele. Ele ficou pálido. Ninguém mexe com a Annabeth e sai ileso. Esse moleque vai ganhar a surra que nunca mais vai esquecer. Annabeth me olhou sorrindo.

-C-claro. - Ele gaguejou e fomos para fora. Nem liguei para os olhares nas minhas costas. Ele foi na frente e parou quando eu fechei a porta.

**Pov Mary **

Eu acordei com o celular tocando. Que droga! Hoje é sábado. Ou é domingo? Sei lá. Passei a mão por baixo do travesseiro e peguei o celular ainda de olho fechado. Anne já devia ter levantado e aberto a janela. Não estava afim de ter um claridade nos meus olhos assim que acordo.

-Alô - Disse sonolenta.

-MARIANNY QUE IDÉIA É ESSA DE SAIR E NÃO ME AVISAR?- Dery, só podia ser. Ele adora me acordar, mas ficar gritando ai já é demais não é não?

-Oh Dery. Deixa eu dormir que P***! Como assim eu sai e não te avisei? Não é meio cedo de mais pra ficar passando trote?

-MARIANNY AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? QUER ME MATAR DE PREOCUPAÇÃO?

-Dery, eu tô no internato. E você nem liga pra mim.

-Como assim "eu tô no internato"? em primeiro lugar, fala direito, - Ele tem mania de falar tudo certinho... - em segundo, você não está no internato porque eu acabei de ligar para lá, já que você não atende ao telefone e em terceiro eu ligo sim. - Eu abri os olhos e me lembrei do dia de ontem. Foi inesquecível.

-Ah sim. Lembrei. Eu tô no acampamento meio sangue.

- O QUE? - Eu já disse que não teve uma palavra que ele falou que não foi gritando? Agora disse. - COMO ASSIM VOCÊ ESTÁ NO ACAMPAMENTO MEIO SANGUE? COMO VOCÊ CHEGOU AI?

-DÁ PRA PARAR DE GRITAR? QUE P***! EU ACABEI DE ACORDAR. EU ESTOU SIM NO ACAMPAMENTO. CHEGUEI AQUI COM ALGUNS AMIGOS MEUS E MEU IRMÃO. MINHA MELHOR AMIGA É FILHA DE ATENA. E O NAMORADO DELA É MEU IRMÃO. ENTÃO EU VIM COM ELES. AGORA ME DEIXA QUIETA QUE EU TÔ BEM.

-Tá bom. - Ele parou de gritar. - Então esse seu irmão está por ai?

-Não. Ele está lutando na arena. - Se eu falasse a verdade teria sérios problemas. Não queira ver o Dery com raiva. Ele parece um filho de Ares. Mesmo sendo filho de Apolo.

-Ok. Mas como ele descobriu que você é uma meio sangue?

-Eu sai com eles. É o Percy que é filho de Poseidon, meu irmão. A namorada dele, Annabeth, filha de Atena. O Nico, filho de Hades. A Thalia, filha de Zeus e a Meg, filha de Hera. Ou seja, todos nós juntos atraímos vários monstros. Ai lutamos e eu falei a verdade. E vim pro acampamento com eles. jeans

-Hum.

-Agora posso voltar a dormir?

-Pode.

-Atá. - Eu desliguei o telefone sem me despedir e olhei as horas. Cinco horas da manhã? O que esse cara tem na cabeça de me acorda cinco horas da manhã? Eu não iria consegui dormir e fui para a praia. Vesti um dos meus biquínis pretos- eu só tenho preto - e um micro short preto e fui para a praia.

**Pov Nico di Ângelo**

_ "Eu estava na praia, are a noite. O mar tinha leves ondas. Estava muito frio. Ventava. Eu estava sem camisa, descalço, só de short. Eu empurrava a areia com os pés. O vento soprou e eu senti um arrepio. A lua estava linda. Era lua cheia. Então eu vejo alguém sentado na praia. Olhava o mar. Eu cheguei perto dela. Olhei em seu rosto. Ela não percebeu que eu a olhava. O vento soprou. O cheiro dela era de rosas e algo mais. Um cheiro único. Eu havia visto ela algumas vezes, falado com ela, mas não reparei como ela é bonita. Ela chorava._

_-Posso me sentar? - Ela passou a mão onde a lágrimas haviam caido. _

_-Claro. _

_-O que houve para você está assim? _

_Ela me olhou e o sonho acabou"_

Quem era ela? Não sei. Só sei que estava todo suado e devia ser umas cinco horas da manhã, pois o sol ainda nascia. Muitos deveriam está dormindo. Não gostam muito de acordar cedo. Fui para a praia.

Cheguei lá e vi alguém de cabelos negros e lisos voarem pela queda do vento. Era a Mary. Eu cheguei mais perto dela. Eu estava exatamente como no sonho que tive. Sem camisa e descalço. O vento soprou e o cheiro de mar veio até mim. Um cheiro de mar, só que puro e limpo. Não cheiro de peixe. Mas de algo bom e cheiroso. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

-Algum problema Nick? - Abri os olhos. Mary me olhava. Seus olhos verdes me encantavam. Ela estava levemente corada. Me olhava tentando descobri o que eu pensava. Ela é realmente muito bonita. Ela parece ter uns catorze anos. Seus cabelos são bem pretos mesmo. Como jabuticaba. São até o meio das costas. Seus olhos verdes são iguais aos do Percy, só que tem algo a mais. Não sei explicar. Tem um brilho de ingenuidade? não. Ela não parece ser ingênua. Muito pelo contrário. Um brilho travesso. De uma criança que vai aprontar. Ela sorria.

-Não Mary. Posso me sentar?

-Claro Nick. Não se importa deu te chamar de Nick né?

-Não.

-Que bom. Por que você madrugou hoje?

-Sonhos. Eles são normais para meio-sangues. O problema é que a maioria das vezes eles acontecem.

-Como assim na maioria das vezes?

-Quase sempre.

-Meus deuses.

-O que foi?

-Eu sonhei com o Percy terminando com a Anne.

-Ah! Eles terminarem não vai ser novidade. Eles não para de brigar. Termina não vai ser grande coisa.

-Sim, mas no meu sonho não foi briguinha.

-Deixa pra lá. Depois você vê isso. Ok?

-Ok.

-E você?

-Eu o que?

-Por que madrugou? Não tem cara de gostar de acordar cedo. E nem de ser acostumada.

-O que? Por que? Tô com olheiras? A meus deuses. Tô com a cara muito ruim?

-Não. Não é isso. Mas me conta por que madrugou.

-Ah. Telefone. Era o chato do Dery perguntando onde eu estava e tudo mais. Ele é muito chato. Finge se importa comigo, mas não é verdade. Minha mãe morreu a menos de um mês e eu tenho que ficar naquela escola. Nem liga para o que sinto.

-Que chato sua mãe ter morrido. Deve está sofrendo muito né? - Cara, que pergunta idiota foi essa? É claro que ela está sofrendo. O que eu estou perguntando?

-Nem tanto sabe? Eu na verdade sempre fui sozinha. Minha mãe, se é que é minha mãe mesmo, nem ligava pra mim.

-Não fala assim.

-É verdade. Não parava em casa. Os meus "problemas" na escola, eram outras pessoas que nem conheço que resolviam. Ela morava ainda por cima em outro estado. Eu não tinha como mora com ela, pois nenhuma escola me aceitava lá. Nenhuma escola boa. Ela era muito distante. Dizia que não é bom sermos amigas e nem próximas. Porque um dia nos separaríamos. Ela era... isolada, sei lá. Vivia sozinha. Tinha problemas de depressão. Mas o que matou ela foi o meu sangue. -Nossa! Entendi o que ela quis dizer. Monstros. Ela também tem uma vida difícil. - Mas, agora sei que tudo vai mudar. Tenho meu irmão, vocês que são meus amigos. - Ela sorriu. - E até um lar agora. O acampamento meio sangue. Mas me fale de você. Se bem que acho que já te conheço bem. Annabeth me contou sobre as aventuras que tiveram nos últimos anos. Bem legal! Queria fazer algo especial também. Como vocês.

-Não acho que sou especial.

-É sim. Quem te mentiu que não?

-Você é muito legal sabia.

-Obrigada. Sou mesmo. - Eu sorrir para ela. Ela sorriu ainda mais. Um sorriso único. Ela é toda unica. Especial. Ela é tão... sei lá... Indescritível. - Vamos nadar? Estou doida para entrar no mar. - Ela se levantou. Olhei ela dos pés a cabeça. Ela corou e eu também. Ela me estendeu a mão e me ajudou a levantar. Ficamos um tempo na água brincando, rindo, se esquecendo do mundo e dos perigos. De tudo o que se vivermos, vamos enfrentar. Quando ela estava saindo da água eu a puxei e ela caiu na água rindo. Eu sai e enquanto caminhava lentamente pela areia, ela pulou em minhas costas e caímos um de frente para o outro. Ela em cima de mim. Com o rosto há centímetros do meu. Eu corei e ela também. Ficamos sérios. Ela fechou os olhos e...


	14. Sonhos me preseguem

**Pov Percy Jackson**

-Olha eu vou ser bem rápido e claro. Assim eu acho que você terá a capacidade de entender. Ok? - Ele balançou a cabeça que sim. - Eu quero que você pare de fazer essas gracinhas - Eu chegava cada vez mais perto dele e ele ficava com medo. - Tá me entendendo? Eu não quero você dando em cima da Annabeth. Por que eu sou muito ciumento e quem chega perto dela não tem um final feliz - Eu estava com a mão fechada em punho e alisava ela - Digamos assim. Entendeu? - Ele balançou a cabeça que sim.

-E o que vai acontecer se eu não fizer o que você está pedindo? - Ele falou tentando me ameaçar, mas estava na cara que ele estava morrendo de medo. Eu ri.

-Primeiro não é um favor e segundo, você não vai gostar de saber. Você vai ser apenas mais um da minha lista. Vai virar pó. - Assim que falei isso ele tremeu e arrepio tudo.

- Estamos entendidos. Certo?

-Tudo bem.

-Assim é melhor. E nem uma palavra do que aconteceu aqui. Senão, tsctsc. terei que tomar certas decisões que não vão te agradar.

-Ok. Nós entramos para dentro da casa. Eu estava com um sorriso, digamos assim, de quem aprontou. O tal de Pietro me olhava assustado. É bom ele não mexer com a Annabeth. Eu não apenas blefei. Se ele mexer com ela, o final dele será trágico. Me sentei ao lado da Annabeth e todos me olhavam. Pietro estava de cabeça baixa - Bom pra ele - Annabeth sorria e os outros me olhavam curiosos.

-O que você estavam conversando? Parece que não te agradou Pietro.

-Nós estávamos conversando sobre eu te lo visto uma vez e não lembrava aonde. Então me lembrei.

-E por que não perguntou aqui? - A tal "tia" da Annabeth perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Porque é algo particular onde eu o vi. Acho que ele não vai gosta de repeti onde nos vimos. Certo?

-É mãe. O Percy é gente boa.

-E por que essa cara?

-Me lembrei de algo que não fiz na escola e talvez fique em dependência.

-Hum.

-Percy, por que você demorou no telefone? - Annabeth me perguntou.

-Ah, era a Mary. Ela está no acampamento.

-O que a Thalia tem na cabeça de levar ela pra lá?

-Vem pergunta isso pra mim? Bom, ela falo que fico o dia inteiro com o Nick - Annabeth riu, pensou o mesmo que eu. O simples fato de falar Nick e não Nico ela percebeu que quem chama ele assim é ela. - Só os dois. E me falo também que foi arranja confusão adivinha com quem.

-Quem?

-Sua mãe. - Ela riu.

-Fala sério.

-Sério.

-Nossa! A Mary, tão diferente de você foi arranja confusão com a minha mãe? Não acredito. - Eu assim tão diferente?

-Sério. Ela não é quieta como você pensa não. Ela tem cara de que apronta bastante. E segundo meu pai, ela é um ima para problemas. Arranja um todo dia

-Nossa! Só podia ser sua irmã mesmo.

-Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso Annabeth?

-Você não é assim? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Pior que sou.

-Viu. Mas como foi a confusão? - Eu ri. Não tinha como eu contar sem ri.

-Parece que ela estava falando com meu pai e sua mãe chegou gritando, falando que era pro meu pai me manda ficar longe de você e um monte de coisas lá. Ai, ela foi me defendeu e sua mãe chamou ela de um dos apelidos "carinhosos" que ela me chama e a Mary meio que chamou ela de burra. - Annabeth abriu a boca em um perfeito "O" e depois começo a rir.

-O que ela tem na cabeça? Chama a minha mãe de burra? Nossa! Sério?

-Sério.

-Nossa, eu não estou acreditando.

-Mas é verdade.

-A Mary. Nossa!

-Inacreditável.

-Exatamente. Como diz a Meg, o mundo dá voltas. E com as voltas a mascara cai.

-Exatamente.

-Pelo visto a mãe da Annabeth não gosta muito de você Percy. - A tal Zafira soltou o seu veneno. Provavelmente vai fazer um comentário, no mínimo que vai fazer Annabeth querer matar ela.

-Não é bem assim Senhora. Ela só não se dá bem com meu pai. E acha que eu sou igual a ele.

-E você é?

-Em algumas coisas. Mas o que ela tem mesmo é preocupação com a Annabeth. Só não quer ver ela sofrer. - A mulher ficou calada e encostou as costas no sofá. - Assim como qualquer mãe.

-Hum. Vocês namoram muito tempo?

-Ah algum tempo... Mas, formalmente aparti de hoje.

-Hum. Sabe Annabeth nunca pensei que você fosse namorar outra pessoa, além de Pietro. - Cara, essa mulher faz de tudo para destruir a vida das pessoas.

-Olha aqui, eu nunca namorei o Pietro. Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça, e eu não namoraria ele mesmo que ele fosse a última pessoa no mundo.

-Sim. Mas continuando você foi sempre tão muleca, tão bagunceira...

-Eu sei o jeito que ela é. E é isso que eu mais gosto nela. Ela não é igual a essas meninas que parecem ser de papel, qualquer coisa amaça e rasga. Annabeth não. É forte, independente, corajosa, não tem medo, morreria por seus amigos se fosse preciso, inteligente. Ninguém consegue bolar planos igual a ela. Ela é ao mesmo tempo forte e delicada, independente, mas não acha que pode tudo e todos tem que obedece-la. E linda também. Do jeito que é. Sem maquiagem ou coisas do tipo. Porque ela tem uma beleza natural, que só ela tem. E eu posso ficar o dia inteiro falando das qualidades dela e não vou me cansar. E também só falaria a verdade. Porque ela é demais. E acima de tudo, EU AMO ELA. - Eu não sabia o que estava falando. Annabeth me olhava com os olhos brilhando e com um sorriso. Eu estava sério. Tudo o que estou falando é verdade. Todos me olhavam espantados. - Do jeito que ela é. E se tirar ou por alguma coisa, se tirar as manias, essas coisas assim, não seria a MINHA ANNABETH. -Ficamos uns dez minutos calados. Eu tentava descobrir de onde tirei aquilo tudo.

-Sabias palavras Percy.

-Obrigado Senhora Chase. É tudo verdade. - Ficamos mais um tempo calados. O pai da Annabeth foi quem quebrou o silencio dessa vez.

-O que vão fazer amanhã?

-Eu tenho que ajudar a minha mãe e o Percy vai fazer um trabalho.

-Sozinho?

-Não. Infelizmente com uma amiga.

-Não gosta dela?

-Mais ou menos. Ela é meio chata as vezes. Não fica calada um segundo.

-Não fala assim dela. - Sabe, uma coisa que ontem de manhã se me contasse eu não iria acreditar é que HOJE a ANNABETH está DEFENDENDO a MEGAN. Dá pra acreditar?

-Mas é verdade.

-E como vai a escola Anne?

-Mal pai.

-Por que?

-Só tenho uma amiga. A Mary. Irmã do Percy.

-Por que não tenta fazer novas amizades?

-Eu tento... Só que lá tem mais é menina exibida que gosta de me irritar e eu não me dou nem um pouco bem com elas. Você olhou um relógio na parede.

-Percy vamos. Já são sete horas da noite. Temos que ir.

-Claro.

Nós nos levantamos, despedimos e fomos embora. O final da noite? Eu e a Anne jantamos e ficamos assistindo filme até dormirmos. Acabamos pegando no sono ainda Na sala. Agora eu moro em um apartamento novo. Minha mãe acha que devo ir ficar na escola mesmo. E acho que vou. Afinal, ela precisa de privacidade. O apartamento não é muito grande. Só mora eu, minha mãe, o Paul e em breve a Catherine que vai nascer daqui alguns meses parece. Antes de pegarmos no sono tivemos uma breve conversa.

" -Por que você não me disse que conhecia a Meg? - Perguntei dando um beijo na cabeça dela. Ela estava deitada em cima de mim.

-Queria fazer um surpresa.

-De onde vocês se conhecem?

-Acampamento. Quando cheguei lá a Meg estava lá. Ela de certa forma me ajudo um pouco a superar a perda da Thalia. Era como se ela fosse minha melhor amiga. Mas naquele verão ela foi embora e nunca mais volto. Algo lá a incomodava, sei lá. Ela não gostava de ficar perto do Luke. Não sei o porque. Sempre que ele chegava ela ia embora. Estranho. Quando ela falo que ia volta pra casa me deu o número e o endereço dela, mas eram errados, ou sei lá. Depois que ela foi embora eu só fui ver ela ontem. -

Hum. E como anda lá na sua escola?

-Nossa! Muito ruim. Antes de ontem fui para a direção.

-Por que? - É meio estranho imaginar a Annabeth indo para a direção.

-Dei um tapa na cara de um moleque. - Ela fechou a cara. - Um tal de Seth Shell. Nossa! Eu odeio ele. E tão exibido. Se acha o tal. Rum.

-Por que você bateu nele?

-Foi assim eu fui defender a Mary da Ketlen, da Sara e da Beatriz, que eu também odeio elas, e o Seth chegou e como a Ketlen gosta dele, ela pegou e fingiu que nada estava acontecendo. Então ele mando elas buscarem um suco sei lá, para ele e eu peguei e disse que não gosto que ninguém me defende e ele disse algo como 'calma gatinha' ou sei lá e bati na cara dele. Só que para piorar ele falo algo do tipo ' gosto de garotas assim' e quando fui bater o diretor me levou pra direção e me deu uma bronca. Foi assim que eu e a Mary ficamos amigas.

-Nossa! Me diz quem é esse cara e eu acabo com a raça dele.

-Não precisa. Se ele tentar algo eu te aviso tá?

-Tá. - Respondi meio a contra gosto. Uma raiva me tomava conta. "

**POV ANNABETH CHASE**

_"Eu estava no meu chalé preocupada com o que aconteceu com o Percy algumas horas atrás. Não sei o que aconteceu. Estava lendo um livro qualquer quando escuto alguém batendo na porta do chalé. Ainda bem que só eu estava lá. _

_-Pode entra. - Eu disse e Percy entrou. - Percy - levantei correndo e abracei ele, mas ele não me abraçou. Eu o soltei. -Algum problema? - Ele estava sério. Triste. Alguma coisa aconteceu. Nos últimos dias ele estava muito diferente._

_-Sim. Annabeth temos que conversa._

_-Diga. Fala logo. Percy você está me assustando. _

_-Annabeth, não da mais pra ficarmos juntos..." _

Eu acordei assustada suando muito. Uma tristeza me tomou conta. Olhei para o Percy e reparei que dormi em cima dele. Ele estava sem camisa e não babava mais. Tentei lembrar mais sobre o sonho, mas só lembrava isso. O Percy iria terminar comigo, mas no sonho ele devia já está com uns dezessete anos. Isso vai demorar um pouco, mas pelo menos vou sabe o porque. Bom, talvez seja apenas mais uma briga boba ou sei lá. Tanto faz. Não quero pensar nisso. Eu levantei e fui tomar um banho. Tomei e me acalmei um pouco. Aquele sonho era muito estranho. Não quero pensar nele,mas não consigo. Terminei de tomar o banho e vesti uma calça jeans, all star e uma camiseta branca. Deixei os cabelos soltos, formando cachos. Coloquei o colar e o anel. Fui até a sala e o Percy já havia levantado.

-Annabeth? - Ele me chamou.

-Cadê você?

-Na cozinha. Vem aqui. - Eu fui até lá e na mesa havia um bolo azul, café, leite, pão e bolacha. Tomamos café e saímos. Eu fui para o olímpio e o Percy não subiu comigo. Nós combinamos de nos encontrar as cinco horas da tarde. Ele saiu e eu subi. Minha mãe estava na sala do trono. Não havia mais ninguém lá e minha mãe começou a fazer perguntas:

-Annabeth, por que dormiu na casa do filho de peixe?

-Porque já havia passado o horário do toque de recolher do internato.

-E por que não dormiu na casa do seu pai?

-Porque havia uma mulher e um menino chato que eu não gosto lá.

-Annabeth, você tem que ficar longe do Percy. - Ela falou Percy? Que milagre é esse?

-Mãe, eu amo ele e ele me ama.

-Você não sabe o que diz, nem parece minha filha. Parece mais um filha de Afrodite. A razão e o amor não andam juntos.

E ficou assim o dia inteiro.

**Pov Mary **

Eu e o Nico entramos meio que abraçados no refeitório. Riamos. Todos nos olhavam. Eu peguei a comida ofertei e fui para a minha mesa. O Percy estava lá. Lembrei que ele tinha que fazer um trabalho com a Megan.

-Bom dia. - Eu disse sorrindo.

-Bom dia. Que alegria toda é essa e por que você está toda molhada?

-Eu só estou feliz. Eu estava na praia.

-Sozinha?

-Não. Com o Nick. - Eu disse e ele riu. Olhou para o Nico. Ele pensou besteira. Eu olhei séria para ele. - Não é nada disso que você está pensando.

-Você não sabe o que eu estou pensando. E você madrugou só para ir a praia com o Nico.

-Sabia que isso não tem graça? Cadê a Anne?

-Olímpio.

-Ah é. Ela me falo. Foram vocês que destruíram lá não foi?

-Foi. -Eu ri.

-Agora sei a quem puxei.

-Filhos de Poseidon maninha.

-Fala Percy- Escutei uma vós de homem vindo das minhas costas. Me virei. E quando vejo quem é pensei logo...


	15. Minha primeira briga com meu irmãozinho!

**Pov Marianny Mc'Tingrey**

-Fala Percy - Escutei uma vós de homem vindo das minhas costas. Me virei. E quando vejo quem é pensei logo: O que esse deus grego está fazendo aqui? Ele riu.

-Oi Luke. - Me lembrei dele. Annabeth me contou. Ele realmente é muito lindo e muito fofo.

-Quem é a figura?

-Mary Luke, Luke Mary. A Mary é minha irmã.

-É tô sabendo. E soube também da confusão lá no olimpo com ela ontem. Cara, ela só podia ser sua irmã mesmo. - Como assim eu só podia ser irmã dele mesmo? - Todos filhos de Poseidon são assim mesmo. Pelo menos os que eu conheço. Não que eu conheça muitos. Pra falar a verdade, semi-deuses só três mesmo. - Os olhos deles são azuis como o mar. Tão lindos. Ele na verdade é muito lindo mesmo. Um verdadeiro deus grego.

-Obrigada.

-Hâ?

-Eu leio mentes. - Eu fiquei vermelha. Meus deuses. Ele lê mentes? Alguém sabe onde tem um buraco? Eu tenho que enfiar minha cabeça em um. Alguém sabe o número do hospício? Eu estou doida. O Luke ria.

-Bem, mas não foi pra conversa que eu vim até aqui. Na verdade foi para falar com você Percy. -Ele estava sério. - Você sabe o por que dá Thalia não fala mais comigo? e todas as vezes que eu chego perto dela, ela começa a lembrar de músicas que ela odeia? - Ele fez uma careta. - Tem razão.

-Ai Luke. Desculpa, mas é o que eu acho que é a verdade. Ela ainda está chateada. Isso é melhor você ver com a Anne.

-Tem razão.- Ele deu um sorriso de quem vai aprontar. Ele tem uma cara de criança que apronta muito, sabe? E a cicatriz prova isso. - Tenho que ir. No olimpo estamos vendo se uma pessoa virá ao acampamento nas férias. Te garanto que a Annabeth não vai gosta nem um pouco. Muito pelo contrário. Você vai acabar indo para o tártaro. - Ele riu com uma risada malvada. - Tchau. Foi um prazer.- Te garanto que o prazer foi todo meu. Ops! Tenho que parar de pensar nisso. Pelo menos agora. Ele ri. Estava mais vermelha do que alguns minuto atrás quando... Ai meus deuses, eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso. O Luke riu. Isso é muito constrangedor. Você nem pode pensar sem os outros verem.-Isso não é apenas para vocês. É para nós também. Escutamos coisas que não queremos. - Se não que saber, não ver.-Têm razão. Tchau.

Ele brilhou e eu fechei os olhos de tão forte que era a luz. Eu dei um grito.

- O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? QUER ME DEIXAR CEGA? - Eu gritei e o Percy sentou sério pensativo.

-Percy? Percy? - Eu chamava ele e passava a minha mão na frente da cara dele.

- Ele está dormindo? - Escutei uma vós vindo das minhas costas. Quando olho, paralisei.

**Pov Thalia.**

Eu acordei e fui tomar café. Quando eu olho para a mesa dos filhos de Poseidon, vejo o Luke na frente da Mary e ela vermelha. O Percy sem entender nada um pouco mais atrás deles. Eu comecei a lembrar de uma música chata que eu não gosto. Eu faço isso toda vez que ele chega perto e assim eu não penso nele. Olhei para a comida e comecei a cantar. Alguns minutos depois eu vejo um brilho e uma Mary gritando. Essa menina é doida. Só podia ser irmã do Percy mesmo. Ela se sentou e o Percy estava com a cabeça na lua. Então chegou o Tyson pelas costas dela. Ela paraliso de novo. Eu me levantei e fui até ela de novo.

-Mary. - Eu balancei ela e ela voltou ao normal. Ou seja, voltou a gritar.

-QUE P**** É ESSA QUE TODOS CHEGAM PELAS MINHAS COSTAS? QUEREM ME MATAR DE SUSTO É?

-Desculpa. - Tyson saiu correndo e chorando. O Percy foi atrás dele.

-Esses filhos de Poseidon. - Eu suspirei e fui para a minha mesa. Alguns minutos depois o Percy voltou e ficou falando com a Mary. Pela cara dela era bronca.

-Ah não. Eu quero ficar. Vão vocês. - Ele pelo jeito iam embora agora. Eu tinha que falar com o Percy, então fui até lá. A Megan também estava lá.

-Oi. - A Megan e a Mary se viraram.

-Oi Thalia. - O Percy sabia que eu queria falar com ele e sobre o que. Então sorriu maliciosamente.

-Já vão?

-Sim. Temos que fazer um trabalho.

-Por que não fazem aqui?

-Eu prefiro na minha casa Thalia. - A Megan respondeu. Ai que lembrei que não vi ela ontem o dia inteiro.

-Por que? Você não gosta daqui? - A Mary perguntou.

-Não.

-Aonde você estava ontem Megan? Não te vi o dia inteiro.

-Eu também não.

-Claro. Passou o dia inteiro na praia com o Nico. - Ela me deu língua, eu fiz o mesmo para ela.

-Eu estava no meu chalé. - O dia todo? Sei...

-Hum.

-Vamos Percy.

-Percy, eu tenho que falar com você.

-Sabia. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você iria me procurar.

-Ótimo que sabe o motivo. Agora vamos.

-Tudo bem.

-Eu vou me despedi do acampamento. Te vejo no carro. - Sei de quem a Mary vai se despedir...

-Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas. - A Megan falou. Ela está estranha. -Não demorem. Estarei no carro.

- Vamos?

-Aonde? - Eu perguntei.

-Praia.

-Ok. - Fomos para a praia e começamos a lutar. - O que você estava falando com o Luke?

-Ele queria sabe o porque de você não falar com ele.

-E o que você disse?

-O que eu disse ou pensei?

-Os dois.

-Eu disse que você devia está chateada e ele tinha que ver com a Annabet. Mas...

-Mas?

-Pensei que você ainda gosta dele e fica pensando nas músicas, para não pensar nele. E ele te machucou muito. - Eu passei a espada perto do pescoço dele, quase cortando, queria que acertasse. Estava tão na cara assim? Eu tentei me acalmar.

-Mas está errado. Eu penso nas músicas que estou tentando aprender todo o tempo. Assim como agora.

-Mas você odeia elas.

-Tenho que mudar meus gostos. Não posso ser mais punk.

-Hum.

-Você acha que está acontecendo algo entre a Mary e o Nico? - Eu perguntei mudando de assunto.

-Acho que não. Ela só tem doze anos e ele treze. Além disso o Nico é o Nico né?

-Não sei não. Engraçado. Não vi a Megan o dia inteiro ontem. Ninguém viu. E algo a está incomodando aqui.

-Percy vamos. - A Megan gritou.

-Depois terminamos de falar Thalia. Tchau.

-Ok. Tchau. - E ele foi embora.

**Pov Marianny Mc'Tingrey**

Eu não queria ir embora. Gostei do acampamento. Especialmente de uma pessoa. Se minha mãe visse o que fiz hoje, me daria o maior castigo da minha vida. Eu sei que eu só tenho doze anos e ele é meu primo, mas eu gosto dele. Eu não paro de pensar naquele beijo na praia. Eu acho que ele também gosta de mim. Será? Não sei. O problema é que passou de um beijo. Agente tá meio que ficando. Eu estava escorada no carro. Minhas coisas já estavam lá dentro. Der repente chega o Nico.

-Oi. - Ele falou corado. Eu também estava sentindo meu rosto queimar.

-Oi.

-Já vai? Achei que fossem mais tarde.

-Também. Mas a Meg não quer fazer o trabalho aqui. Ela pelo jeito não gosta daqui.

-Hum. É- Ele suspirou e chegou mais perto. Eu gelei.

-Eu posso te visitar de vez e quando no internato?

-C-claro. Quando quiser. - Eu sorri. Ele agora estava com o rosto a centímetros do meu.

-E você me dá um beijo?

-Não precisa nem pedir. - Nós nos beijamos. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e ele os dele na minha cintura. Só que eu escutei alguém gritar.

-MARIANNY. - Nós nos soltamos e viramos para o lado. A Megan nos olhava confusa e o Percy estava vermelho de raiva.

-O eu está acontecendo aqui? - Ele falou trincando os dentes.

-Pe-Percy, não é nada disso. Nós só estavamos... - O Nico estava nervoso. O Percy o olhava com raiva. Mas não havia motivo para ele ter ciúme, afinal eu só descobri que ele é meu irmão há algumas horas.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ NICO? - Ele gritou e veio até nós. Parou a uns três passos. Der repente um clarão de luz e o Luke apareceu entre o Nico e o Percy. Ele segurava o Percy.

-Calma Percy. Nico sai daqui. Percy não mata o Nico.

-Tchau Mary - e o Nico saiu de uma forma estranha. Não sei como descrever. Ele simplesmente desapareceu.

-Mary o que estava acontecendo aqui? - O Percy perguntou mais calmo.

-Nada de mais. Não posso namorar? - Eu entrei dentro do carro e fiz como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Não.

-Desde quando você manda em mim? - Eu perguntei em resposta.

-Desde que você chegou aqui.

-Quem deu autoridade?

-Meu pai.

-Grande coisa...

-Hey, parem de brigar.

-É vamos Percy. - A Megan entrou no carro pela outra porta. Ela estava ainda mais estranha.

-Tudo bem. Depois falamos disso Mary.

-Ah Percy, cuidado da próxima vez que vim aqui. Ou melhor nas férias, vai vim uma pessoa aqui que assim que Annabeth ver, ela vai surta e querer te matar.

-Quem?

-Tchau. - E ele desapareceu do mesmo modo que fez meia hora atrás. O Percy entrou no carro e ficou em silencio. Fomos para a casa dele, já que no internato eu ficaria sozinha. Eles fizeram o trabalho e uma hora almoçamos e eu e o Percy fomos para o acampamento de novo. Ele estava chateado comigo por causa do Nico. E não queria ver ele tão cedo. Nossa! Irmão ciumento é muito chato. Ele deu o maior ataque de ciúme só por causa que eu beijei o Nico. Só por isso. O que tem de mais nisso? Ele beija a Anne quase todo o dia. Quer dizer, todas as vezes que pode. Por que eu não posso? Na hora em que estávamos saindo o telefone dele toca.

**Pov Percy Jackson**

-Alô.

-Oi Percy, aonde você está?

-Estou em casa.

-Sozinho?

-Não com a minha irmã.

-Irmã?

-É, eu sei que é estranho. Descobri antes de ontem. Ela estuda com a Anne. Nós acabamos saindo e fomos atacado, então descobri.- A Mary olhava as paredes da cozinha.

-Hum. Cadê a Annabeth?

-Olimpo.

-Ah é. Eu só vou voltar amanhã de manhã ok?

-Claro.- Eu não quero nem saber o que a minha mãe está fazendo. Embora tenha uma grande idéia que provavelmente está certa. Mas minha mãe tem mais é que curti a vida. Mas que é estranho, é.

- Tchau mãe. Tô de saida.

-Tchau e cuidado.

Eu desliguei o telefone.

-Mary vamos?

-Claro!- Ela gritou. Chegando no acampamento tive a idéia de levar a Mary ao castelo de Poseidon. Fomos para lá. Apresentei o reino a ela. Ela ficou encantada com tudo. Quando estávamos indo embora falei com meu pai sobre o acontecido com a Annabeth. Ele apenas falou que alguém os mandou. Não sabia quem. E que ia tentar descobrir quem foi que os mando. Nós voltamos ao acampamento e decidimos ir ao parque de diversão. Eram três horas e só iríamos as cinco. Então fui dar umas voltas. Foi ai que me lembrei do que o Luke falo. Quem será que vai vim ao acampamento? Resolvi falar com Quíron para tentar descobrir. Mas não adiantou. Só que o Senhor D. me falou quem viria. O Luke está certo. Quando a Annabeth vê vou para o tártaro.

**Pov Marianny Mc'Tingrey**

Como o Percy foi andar pelo acampamento, eu fui procurar o Nick. O encontrei na praia. Ficamos conversando até as quatro e meia, quando decidi ir para o meu chalé, antes que o Percy nos visse. Se eu e o Nick estamos namorando? Sim. Escondidos. Sei que meu pai nem o Percy vão gostar disso. Tomei um banho e vesti um vestido preto acima do joelho com um decote em V. Peguei minha bolsa e quando estava saindo do chalé o Percy entrou rindo com uma garota ruiva. Quando ele me viu parou de rir junto com a menina.

-Ah Mary, essa é a Raquel. Raquel essa é a Mary. -Lembrei de quem ela era. A Annabeth me falou que ela deu em cima do Percy ou algo assim.

-Prazer. - Ela disse estendendo a mão.

-Prazer. - Eu apertei a mão dela. Prazer? vai vendo. Não fui com a cara dela e nunca vô.

-Bom Percy, vou indo. Tchau.

-Tchau. - Ela saiu e o Percy me olhou do pés a cabeça.-Troca de roupa.- Ele falou brabo.

-O que? Por quê?

-Essa roupa é muito curta.

-Nossa! E quando se acha que já viu de tudo, aparece um trem desse. Não vou trocar. - Eu dei uns passos até ele. - Você não manda em mim. Ok? Eu não vou trocar.

-Eu mando sim. - Ele deu passos e eu fiquei alguns centímetros a frente dele. Ele me olhou me ameaçando. Mas podia ser quem fosse. Ninguém manda em mim. - E é melhor você trocar.

-Eu não vou trocar. O que você vai fazer? Ninguém manda em mim. Nem minha mãe. E não é um adolescente de dezesseis anos que vai mandar.

-Ou você troca ou não vamos.

-Então não vamos. Assim eu vou e fico com o Nick. -Ele me olhou com raiva. Eu me joguei no sofá de braços cruzados e fazendo bico. Ninguém manda em mim. E se ele acha que vai mandar porque meu pai, que eu vi poucas vezes na vida mandou, está muito enganado. Ele se sentou do meu lado de braços cruzados. der repente apareceu uma mensagem de íris da Annabeth. Ela nos olhou confusa.

-Oi Annabeth. Já vou te busca.

-Oi. Tá, mas o que aconteceu para vocês estarem com essa cara?

-O meu querido irmãozinho que, já não basta o ataque de ciúmes que deu hoje de manhã com o Nico...

-É claro. Você estava beijando ele.

-O QUE? COMO ASSIM MARY? VOCÊ E O NICO? MEUS DEUSES. NÃO ACREDITO.

-SERÁ QUE NÃO SE CONSEGUE FALAR SEM SER INTERROMPIDA?

-Tá bom fala.

-Obrigada. Agora ele está dando um ataque de ciúme por causa da minha roupa. Pode?

-Mary, liga não. Ele é muito ciumento mesmo. Faz o seguinte, usa aquele vestido vermelho que eu vi você pegando hoje. Ele é melhor que esse. E Percy nem pense em brigar com ela. Aonde vamos?

-No parque.

-Então, melhor ainda. E vem logo que eu não aguento mais minha mãe no meu olvido.

-Tá ok.

-Tchau. - A mensagem desapareceu. Eu troquei de roupa e quando o Percy viu fico com a cara ruim, mas não falo nada. Nós fomos ao parque e acabamos dormindo na casa do Percy mesmo. No outro dia ele nos levou ao internato. Quando chegamos lá, a Maitê trouxe para a Anne uma carta do Seth. Eu não acredito. Ela recebeu uma carta do Seth.

-ANNABETH, VOCÊ RECEBEU UMA CARTA DO SETH. NÃO ACREDITO. - Eu olhei para o Percy e ele estava morrendo de ciúmes. Era a minha chance de dar o troco. - ELE É O MENINO MAIS LINDO QUE EU JÁ VI. NINGUÉM CHEGA AOS PÉS DELE. UAU. MEU SONHO RECEBER UMA CARTA DELE. ALIAS DE TODAS AS MENINAS. CARA!


	16. A carta, o ciúme e a armação

**Pov Percy Jackson**

Depois da Mary fazer de tudo pra me irritar e fazer a Annabeth ficar irritada comigo a noite inteira, decidimos dormir na minha casa. Eu descobri que minha irmã é uma pestinha. Se você acha que eu estou exagerando precisa ver o que ela fez ontem:

*** FLASH BACK ONN***

"-Percy, gostei daquela sua amiga que você ficou o dia inteiro com ela no acampamento. - A Mary disse e Annabeth me olhou com raiva. A Mary vai acabar me fazendo termina com a Annabeth. Ela está louca. Só pode ser. - A Raquel. É esse o nome dela né? Por que você sumiu depois que chegamos ao acampamento e quando vi você estava falando com ela e rindo. E de mãos dadas. - Ow, sério. Com uma irmã dessa, pra que inimigo?

-Como é que é Percy? Você e a Raquel andando juntos, de mãos dadas, rindo pelo acampamento, SOZINHOS, durante um tempão? - Annabeth falou, pronta para me matar. Ela estava morrendo de raiva e de ciúmes. Eu provavelmente estava branco como papel.

-Cerca de duas horas.

-DUAS HORAS? - Ela gritou e parou derrepente se virando para mim. Todos nos olharam.

-Não foi isso não Mary. Eu estava conversando com Quíron e o Senhor D. a maioria do tempo e depois fui te procurar, aliás, falando nisso, aonde você estava?

-Te procurando. E não vem com esse papo de que estava falando com Quíron não que eu vi ele. E você entrou no chalé segurando a mão da Raquel e rindo. Rum. Duas horas me procurando? E nem foi no chalé né? Porque eu fiquei meia hora me arrumando.

-Eu fui no chalé. Só que você não estava lá. Então fui te procurar em outros lugares e encontrei a Raquel. Aí começamos a conversa enquanto eu te procurava.

-Aonde você a encontro?

-Na praia.

-Eu estava na praia. - Annabeth estava ficando com mais raiva.

-Eu fui para a praia na hora em que você já estava no chalé. Foi ai que encontrei a Raquel e fui te procurar no chalé. Então te encontrei.

-E o que vocês estavam conversando?

-Te interessa?

-Percy o que você estava falando com a Raquel? - Annabeth falou já irritada.

-Nada de mais. Ela me perguntou por você e eu falei que você estava bem.

-Você está me chamando de burra? Eu sei que não foi assim.

-Annabeth para de ciúmes. Eu não estava falando nada de mais. Ela perguntou isso sim e estávamos falando que o Senhor D. adora trocar o nome das pessoas. E falando dos nomes mais estranhos que ele inventa. - Se eu falar a verdade eu tô ferrado... - Não confia em mim?

-Confio. Mas é porque ela vive dando em cima de você.

-Annabeth, eu nunca vou te trocar pela Raquel. - Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo.

-Vamos andar na roda gigante? - Annabeth sugeriu.

-Pode ser. - Voltamos a andar e eu sem a Annabeth vê, dei lingua para a Mary. Ela fez o mesmo. "

***FLASH BACK OFF ***

Isso é só um pouco. Se ver o resto vai ver como ela realmente é. Ela não é uma pessoa para se brincar. Assim que acordamos tomamos café e eu fui leva-las. O problema é que assim que chegamos lá, uma menina trouxe um papel para a Annabeth cor de rosa, em forma de coração, escrito na capa:

_" Para a mais bela que um estrela,_

_Mais cheirosa que uma flor,_

_E mais bela que o céu."_

Quando ela leu isso em vós alta, minha vontade foi de pegar o papel e rasgar em mil e um pedacinhos e jogar no fogo. Uma raiva tomou conta de mim.

-Anne, abre logo e vê de quem é. - A Mary dava pulos. Alguém quer uma irmã dessa? Ela abriu e não me deixou ver.

-É... - Ela abriu a boca em um perfeito "O" - é do Seth. - A Mary me olhou e sorriu.

-ANNABETH, VOCÊ RECEBEU UMA CARTA DO SETH. -A Mary gritou e todos nos olharam. Se alguém ainda havia na mente que queria uma irmã dessa, mude de idéia. -NÃO ACREDITO. -Se eu estava com ciúmes? Claro. - ELE É O MENINO MAIS LINDO QUE EU JÁ VI. -O que? Essa menina não é muito assanhada para a idade dela não?- NINGUÉM CHEGA AOS PÉS DELE.- Que? Como assim? - UAU. MEU SONHO RECEBER UMA CARTA DELE. -Essa menina está me dando medo. Pai socorro. - ALIAS DE TODAS AS MENINAS. -Isso incluem a Annabeth? - CARA! E O QUE DIZ AÍ? - Ela depois de alguns segundos abriu a boca em um perfeito "O" de novo.

- Annabeth? - Eu a chamei e ela saiu do transe.

-FALA LOGO CARA*** - Nós dois olhamos para a Mary. - ANDA.

-Ele disse que se arrepende do que me disse. Só isso.

-DUVIDO. - Ela tomou o cartão da mão da Annabeth e a Annabeth correu atrás dela e tomou da mão dela. - Ah não Annabeth. Deixa eu ler. O que tem ai que nem eu nem o Percy podemos ver? - Okey, minha vontade era tomar da mão dela e ler. Mas é claro que eu não fiz isso. Eu tenho um pouco de bom senso e amor a via.

-Nada Mary.

-Eu vi escrito que tem flores. Como assim?

-Ele mandou umas flores também. E eu vou jogar fora. - O que? Como assim a MINHA NAMORADA recebeu um cartãozinho e flores de pedido de desculpa? Se fosse outra pessoa talvez responderia que ela poderia ficar, mas o ciúme está falando mais forte do que eu. Eu vou fazer o que? Ela me olhava esperando uma reação. Eu estava paralisado.

-Anne, olha ali ele. - A Mary apontou para um menino que passava loiro. Ele tinha o cabelo em um topete. O estranho é que ele me lembrava o Luke. Ótimo. Tinha que me lembrar justo Luke. Não podia ser o Nico ou alguém assim não? Tinha que ser logo o Luke. Ele viu a Annabeth e sorriu e ela corou. Ela veio e me abraçou e me deu um beijo. Fez uma cara de não muito feliz e disse:

-Eu tenho que ir cabeça-de-alga. Infelizmente eu tenho aula agora. Me liga mais tarde tá?

-Está bem. Também tenho que ir para a escola.- Eu a bejei e deu um beijo na testa da Mary. - Vê se não arranja confusão.

-Vou tenta.

-Eu cuido dela.

-Coitada de você Anne. - A Mary disse sorrindo. -Agora vamos. - Eu dei outro beijo nela e elas foram para dentro. Eu dirigi até a minha casa peguei minhas coisas e as levei para a escola, já que ficaria lá agora. Eu coloquei minhas coisas no quarto e fui procurar meus amigos. Encontrei o Alec sentado no corredor. Ele lia um livro. Como sempre. Ele é bem diferente do irmão gêmeo dele, o Alex. Quer dizer, os dois são quase iguais fisicamente, de tanto que é preciso ver as pulseira que eles usam para saber quem é quem. Eles são diferentes pelo fato que o Alec é mais na dele, tá sempre lendo, já o Alex nunca pega em um livro e é uma bomba relógio ponto para explodir a cada momento. Mas os dois são galinhas de carterinha. Ficam com várias. Mas, o Alec tem uma queda, ou melhor um tombo pela Megan, mas ela nem percebe. Eu, o Alex e a Selly já tentamos junta-los várias vezes. A Selly é loira de olhos azuis. Mas ela usa lentes, eu acho, porque já vi ela com os olhos castanhos, verdes e de outras cores também.

-Fala Alec.

-Percy. Vi você com duas gatinhas ontem a noite no parque. Quem eram? -Ele abaixou o livro. Eu me sentei do lado dele.

-Minha namorada e minha irmã.

-São muito bonitas. - Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos que só ele e o Alex sabem dá, quando querem algo. Eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

-Tira o olho tá?

-Que isso Percy. Você é meu amigo. Nunca faria isso com a sua namorada. - Reparem no SUA NAMORADA. Ou seja, com a Annabeth não. Mas a Mary é outra história.

-A Mary também tem namorado. Eu acho. Pelo menos eu vi ela ficando com um amigo meu ontem.

-Por que não me falo que tem uma irmã e uma namorada.

-Eu não te falei que eu tinha irmã por que eu não sabia. Só fiquei sabendo sexta a noite. E não te falei que tenho namorada porque eu te conheço.

-Nossa! Valeu. Deixa você Percy.

-Vou fazer de conta que não te conheço Alec. Mas deixa eu te falar.

-Fala. Nunca preciso da minha permissão mesmo.

-Não. Acho que não vou falar não.

-Fala logo p***.

-Também não precisa me xingar. Sabe que eu descobri que é minha prima?

-Não quem? - Ele lia o livro enquanto falava.

-Eu não vou falar não. Você não presta atenção. Mas é da sua conta.

-Fala logo Percy. - Ele olhou para mim. Mas tamparam meus olhos com as mãos. Quem? Quando vê assim, só pode ser duas pessoas.

**Pov Annabeth Chase **

Quando eu vi o que estava escrito no bilhete que o Seth me mandou, eu congelei. Por que? Se o Percy visse aquilo, ela iria matar o Seth. Acha que eu estou exagerando? Olhe só o que estava escrito: _" Para a mais bela que já vi,_

_Ainda não sei o seu nome,_

_Mas sei que por minha culpa_

_ você se encrencou. _

_Quando disse que gosto de garotas assim,_

_ Me referia aquelas que não ficam perto de mim_

_pelo motivo das outras._

_Sei que você é diferente._

_E é tão linda. _

_Mas bela que as rosas que te mandei,_

_Mas bela que qualquer flor que há de existir._

_ Uma beleza unica e natural._

_Onde as estrelas tem inveja do seu brilho._

_Onde as flores querem o nome do teu perfume_

_para ficarem assim,_

_Como você. _

_Tua beleza natural que me encantou, _

_mas como já pertence a alguém,_

_Podemos ser apenas amigos?_

_Mil desculpas pelo acontecido._

_ Beijos_

_ Seth Shell "_

Agora imagina só se o Percy vê isso. Coitado do Seth. Eu estava caminhando de volta para o meu quarto com a minha cunhadinha do lado pedindo para ler, mas eu sei que se ela ler, ela vai contar tudo para o Percy. Nossa! Sexta feira eu podia jura que a Mary é tímida e quieta. Agora? Eu descobri quem ela realmente é. Faz de tudo para deixar o Percy bravo.

-Deixa eu ver Anne. Eu juro que não vou contar nada para ninguém. Por favor.

-Não Mary. Eu vou jogar isso daqui no lixo e depois tacar fogo. Junto com as flores. - Nós chegamos no quarto e tinha um buque de rosas na minha cama. Eram lindas, não há como negar, mas vão para o lixo.

-Demeter vai ficar chateada se você as joga no lixo. E não é bom irritar os deuses certo? - Hey, isso é jogo sujo.

-Quer elas para você?

-Tem certeza que não quer ficar com elas? - Por que ela quer tanto que eu fique com as flores?

-Ou é para você ou é para o lixo.

-Então eu fico com elas. - Ela pegou as flores e colocou em um vaso junto com algumas rosas que ela tem. - Tem aula agora?

-Infelizmente.

-Eu não. Ainda bem. Vai tentar passar na prova?

-Que prova?

-Naquela que vai selecionar os alunos para irem para outra escola.

-Acho que vou e você?

-Acho que sim também. Mas não vou estudar. Passei passei, não passei não passei. Mas se bem que se você passar eu vou ficar sozinha aqui. - Ela fez um biquinho.

-É uma pena mesmo. Mas agora tenho que ir. - Eu peguei minhas coisas e fui para a aula. Ao chegar na sala o Seth estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha. Eu revirei os olhos. Ele sorria, mas estava nervoso. Eu me sentei.

-Oi. - Ele falou e quando percebeu que eu não iria responder continuo - Recebeu minhas flores e o cartão? - Continue calada e o professor chegou na sala. - Olha desculpa. Eu não queria falar aquilo. Eu só te defendi porque odeio aquelas meninas e odeio o que elas fazem com os outros. É faço isso por qualquer um. Você também só entrou na briga porque elas estavam menos prezando aquela menina não é?

-Vamos começar a prova. - O professor falou e nós começamos a prestar atenção na aula. - A prova será em dupla. E a dupla que tirar a maior nota irá para a Goode High School. As duplas serão feitas com as pessoas do lado de vocês. - Droga! Terei que fazer com o Seth.

-Eu quero tentar ganhar. Não aguento mais essa escola e você?

- Acho que sim. - Começamos a fazer a prova.

**Pov Marianny Mc'Tingrey**

A Annabeth tinha acabado de sair deixou o papel em cima da cama. É claro que eu não peguei e li. Eu queria zuar o Percy, mas ai já é demais né? Eu olhei para as minhas penas. Eu estava de short, mas como eu não tinha passado creme, minha pernas estavam cinzas. Eu peguei o meu creme e passei. Pequeno detalhe mega importante: Estava nas coisas da Annabeth. Eu havia deixado lá quando peguei minhas coisas correndo. Eu passei ele nas minhas pernas e elas começaram a coçar. Foi ai que reparei um pouco de pó branco perto do creme. Pó de mico. Eu peguei um papel perto do creme que dizia:

_"Gostou da surpresa,_

_Nerdbeth?_

_Fica longe do MEU Seth_

_Ass: Ketlen "_

Eu peguei o papel e rasguei. Enfiei de baixo d'agua com roupa e tudo. Aos poucos foi melhorando. Desejei que a água tira-se todo pó e foi o que ela fez. É... Ser filha de Poseidon tem lá suas vantagens. Terminei de tomar um banho e vesti um short jeans e uma blusa simples preta e fui andar pelo internato. Lá perto havia um parque com balanços e essas coisa, mas como apenas minha turma não tinha aula nesse horário, não havia ninguém lá. Então fui para lá. Minhas mãos voltaram a coçar. Já falei que tenho alergia a pó de mico? Pois é. É a quarta vez que jogam pó de mico em mim. A primeira vez foi quando eu tinha seis anos e estudava em uma escola qualquer lá. Preciso dizer que eu odiava aquela escola? Acho que não. Foi assim, um menino que não lembro o nome pegou e jogou pó de mico em mim e eu dei alergia. Só que euzinha, Marianny Jessica Mc'Tingrey não iria deixar isso barato. Eu peguei e na hora do lance eu coloquei no suco dele uma mistura de pimenta do reino amassada com keptchup, jiló, leite cebola e outras coisinhas. E no sanduiche dele eu coloquei alho com maionese. Só uma pessoa me viu. Ela, o meu pesadelo. Selliny Covin. O meu pesadelo. Quando o menino foi comer o lanche e sentiu o gosto do alho começou a chorar. Ele odiava alho e quando bebeu o suco ficou chorando e correndo de um lado para o outro pedindo água. Mas é claro que a Selliny contou o que eu fiz e fui expulsa. Por incrível que pareça, isso não é nada perto do que eu já fiz. Eu me sentei no balanço pensando no que eu faria com elas e derrepente eu olho para o outro balanço e vejo...


	17. Um pedido e uma visita com surpresas

**********Pov Marianny Mc'Tingrey**

********

Vejo que o Nico estava lá sentado. Ele me olhou e sorriu. Eu retribui o sorriso.  
-Oi. - Ele disse.  
-Oi. Como você entrou aqui?  
-Eu tenho meus truques. Eu viajo pelas sombras e vou para qualquer lugar que eu quiser.  
-Hum. Pena que eu não tenho poder. - Eu comecei a me balançar.  
-Mas logo vai começa a ter. É só uma questão de tempo.  
-Hum. Que bom que você veio aqui. Aqui e uma chatice. Quero só ver quanto tempo vou permanecer aqui. Acho que só mais essa semana.  
-Por que?  
-Vou acabar sendo expulsa se eu for fazer o que eu pretendo...-O que você vai fazer? - Nós balançavamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu sorria.  
-Ainda não sei. Mas boa coisa não vai ser.  
-Vai aprontar?  
-Vou. Vou me vingar.-De quem?  
-De umas meninas ai que já me deram nos nervos. E hoje foi a gota d'agua.  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Elas colocaram pó de mico no meu creme e eu tenho alergia. Mas minhas mão nem estão coçando mais.  
-Você as colocou na água?  
-Sim.  
-Então é por isso. Precisa de ajuda?  
-Me ajuda?  
-Lógico. - Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. Eu retribui o sorriso.  
-Mas não pensei em nada ainda. -Eu balançava alto e ele também.  
-Eu vou te ajudar a planejar. - Ficamos um tempo em silencio e o ritmo do balanço dele foi diminuindo. Ele tava nervoso. - E o que o Percy falou, da gente junto? - Ele fez uma careta muito fofa. Eu sorri.  
-Nada.  
-Nada? - Ele me olhou surpreso. Paramos de balançar e levantamos e ficamos um de frente para o outro. Com o rosto a centimetros de distancia. - Sério?  
-Aham. - Ele estava mais nervoso. A respiração dele quente soprava no meu rosto. Eu olhava nos olhos deles. Eram profundos. Senti vários arrepios pelo meu corpo.  
-E, - Ele estava muito nervoso. - Você, - Meu coração acelerou e o dele também- Você quer - Meu coração falhou em um batida - Namorar comigo? - Ele fez uma careta. Eu travei. Toda vez que fico nervosa ou levo um susto eu travo. Odeio isso. Eu tentava me mexer, mas não encontrava minha vós. Ele me olhava nervoso. Eu olhava nos olhos deles. Olhei para os lábios deles e fiz a unica coisa que consegui fazer. Minha respiração e meu coração aceleraram. Eu precionei meus labios contra o deles e o bejei. Um beijo calmo. Nos separamos por falta de ar. Ele me olhava preocupado. - Isso é um sim? - Eu sorri. Mas lembrei do emu probleminha...  
-Só tem um problema. O Percy. - Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.  
-Isso é facil de resolver. Annabeth. - Entendi o que ele quis dizer. Ele me deu um selinho. Já disse que estavamos meio que abraçados? Ele estava com os braços em vola da minha cintura, e eu com os braços em volta do pescoço dele.  
-Mas será que ela vai nos ajudar. Ela tá meio que chateada comigo. Andei aprontando. - Fiz uma careta. Ele riu.  
- O que você fez?  
-Nada de mais... Eu só sei que a Annabeth tem ciúmes da Raquel e como o Percy passou um tempão com ela ontem eu contei pra Annabeth e hoje de manhã a Annabeth recebeu uma carta de um dos garotos mais lindo da escola...  
-Hey. Como assim" um dos garotos mais lindos da escola"?  
-Você é mais. E eu só falei brincando. - Dei outro selinho nele.  
-Continua.  
-Aí eu tomei o papel da mão dela, mas ela tomou de volta. E tá com raiva de mim.  
-Não deve tá não. É só falar com ela. - Eu bejei ele. Um beijo mesmo. Não selinho.  
-Acho que já sei que vamos fazer com as meninas.-O que?  
-Vou precisar da sua ajuda.  
-Pode falar.  
-Assim, você vai pegar e como eu não posso sair do internato, vai pegar para mim...  
Pov Percy Jackson

-Fala logo Percy. - Ele olhou para mim. Mas tamparam meus olhos com as mãos. Quem? Quando vê assim, só pode ser duas pessoas, ou a Meg ou a Sally.  
-Adivinha quem é?  
-Megan Juliany Tingley.  
-Oi priminho do meu coração. Como sabia que era eu?  
-Pera aí. Para o mundo que minha vida que rodo. - Eu e a Meg rimos. Ele sempre fala isso quando está confuso. - Vocês são primos?  
-Belo amigo você Percy. Nem me diz nada.  
- Só descobrimos sexta. Mas por que ele falaria isso pra você Alec?  
-Por que eu sou amigo de vocês? - Ele ergueu a sombrancelha.  
-Fala galera.  
-Oi Alex.  
-Nossa Meg! Tá diferente. Mais bonita.  
-Obrigada.  
-Hey Percy, vi você com duas gatenhas ontem. Quem aliança é essa na sua mão?  
-Oi Alex. Aliança serve para que?  
-Tá namorando?  
-Não. Tô casado.  
-Boa piada. - Ele falou com sarcasmo e eu sorri. - Mas tá namorando e nem fala né?  
-E eu nem te conheço né Alex? Você é ainda pior que o Alec.  
-Nossa! Valeu. Mas tem foto dela ai?  
-Tenho sim.  
Eu peguei uma foto da Annabeth que estava dentro do meu caderno e entreguei a ele.  
-Uau Percy! Muito linda mesmo. Tirou a sorte grande. Vi ela apenas de longe.  
-É muito bonita sim. E MINHA NAMORADA. E é bom você só ver ela de longe mesmo.  
-Nossa Percy. Eu nunca vou furar seu olho não. Mas como é o nome dela?  
-Annabeth Chase. Minha querida amiga, que não sabe escolher com quem namorar. Sabe quando eu achava que ela gostava do Luke, eu achava que ela tinha bom gosto. Mas você Percy... Tsctsc.  
-Hey, de onde você conhece o Luke?  
-Eu conheço a Annabeth assim que ela chegou lá. Eu já tava lá a algum tempo.  
-Eu sou mais eu que o Luke.  
-O problema do Luke são as cincatrizes. Mas ele é lindo de qualquer maneira.  
-Sabia que ele é meu amigo e eu posso falar isso?  
-Fala avontade. Mais ele é mais lindo que você. - Eu mereço. Alguém quer trocar de familia comigo?  
-Deixa eu ver Alex. - O Alec tomou a foto da mão do Alex e sorriu. Não um sorriso normal, mas o sorriso que eles dão quando vão aprontar. O Alex também sorriu.  
-Tchau Percy. - Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo e eles sairam correndo.  
-Hey, Espera aí. - Eu corri atrás deles.  
Como foi o final? Eles mostraram a foto pro colégio inteiro e depois me devolveram e tive que responder mil vezes que a Annabeth era minha namorada. A aula do primeiro horario havia acabado. Foi de artes. Pra que eu vou estudar isso? Vou ensinar monstros a pintar. Só pode ser. Eu andava um pouco a frente do Alec, Alex e da Megan. Eu estudo na mesma turma que eles em alguns horarios. Imagina o que presta? Nada. Só confusão. Eu olhei para trás e eles riam e andava mais divagares que lesmas. Acho que lesmas andariam mais rápido. Me virei para frente de novo. Só havia nós quatro e mais uma pessoa no corredor. Quem? Aquele que não achei que veria tão cedo. Embora achasse que ele iria me procurar.  
-Oi Percy. - Ele falou baixo.

**Pov Atena**

Eu estava irritada. Eu não aguentava mais a Annabeth sendo atacada e correndo perigo. Alguém está tentando mata-la. E depois do ataque que ela sofreu acho que é Poseidon quem está tentando mata-la. Sim, porque o motivo que o filho dele tem para continuar mortal é ela. E se ela morrer ele vai se tornar um deus e o orgulho de Poseidon. Eu preciso fala com Poseidon. Mas sempre ele está com aquela nereiazinha. Eu entrei na sala do trono no castelo dele. Sei que meus escandalos foram um tanto exagerados, mas é minha filha quem está correndo risco de vida. Qualquer mãe no meu lugar faria o mesmo. Ele estava sozinho.  
-Poseidon - falei baixo. Ele olhou para mim.  
-Não cansa de entrar aqui não?  
-Precisamos ter uma conversa séria.  
-O que foi?  
-O que aconteceu com a minha filha naquele dia?  
-Eu não sei. Alguém mandou s peixes lá. Não sei quem.  
-Poseidon, está tentando matar minha filha?  
-Lógico que não. Sei que isso machucaria o meu filho e é algo que não quero.  
-Por que deveria acreditar em você? - Ele se levantou e veio até mim. Estava com o rosto a centimetros dos meus. Eu olhei nos olhos deles. Eram verdes, não havia percebido direito. Eles traziam uma paz e era como se eu estivesse no mar e fosse me afogar. Sentia o cheiro do mar nele. Senti um sentimento que nunca senti antes, uma coisa indescritivel. Será que é assim que a Annabeth se sente olhando nos olhos do Percy? Ele pegou no meu rosto o puxando para mais perto. A mão dele estava quente e meu rosto frio. Um choque tomou meu corpo. Vários arrepios vieram. Nossos narizes estavam unidos. O alito quente dele soprava no meu rosto provocando mais arrepios.  
-Atena, - Ele falou meu nome e veio mais arrepios, a essa altura meu corpo estava todo arrepiado. Meu coração acelerou - Eu nunca machucaria meu filho. - Eu olhava nos olhos deles e ele olhava nos meus. Não pensava mais em nada. O que fui fazer lá mesmo? Não fazia idéia do mundo a minha volta. Fiz o que meu corpo mandou. Apenas fechei os olhos e ...


	18. Fico sabendo da novidade do milênio

Pov Afrodite

Eu realmente estava preocupada com o namoro do Percy e da Annabeth. Eu tinha a impressão de que eles teriam muitos problemas. Eles são meu casal favorito e que eu sinto que tem um grande amor entre eles. Um amor que supera as dificuldades e que pode fazer vários florecerem. O problema é que Atena estava desconfiada de que Poseidon queria matar a Annabeth. E isso não é nem um pouco bom. Eu estava na sala do trono andando de um lado para o outro pensando no que eu posso fazer. Na sala só havia eu mesma. Zeus, agora que não havia mais trato, fazia a festa né? Poseidon estava no castelo dele com aquela nereida que eu odeio e provavelmente Atena foi fazer uma das suas "simpáticas" visitas. Hades no mundo inferior. Hera procurando Zeus. Demeter por aí mesmo. Hestia não sei. Hermes por aí mandando recados. Ares sumiu. Hefestos trabalhando. Apolo não muito diferente de Zeus, provavelmente. Ártemis caçando, depois que essa grande quantidade de monstros tentou matar a Annabeth, ela teve problemas. Dionisio acampamento. Ou seja, tudo na mais perfeita paz, mas Atena chegou saltitando na sala da maneira mais estranha que se possa imaginar. Ela saltitava mesmo sabe? Do jeito de adolescente apaixonada. Eu nunca vi Atena assim. Algo aconteceu no castelo de Poseidon. E eu estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que é. Fui até ela.

-Atena, - Ela me olhou sorrindo, com um sorriso de gente apaixonada que encontrou o príncipe encantado – Quem é o bofe? – Ela me olhou confusa e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada e tímida.

-O que?

-Você está com sorriso de gente apaixonada. Me diz quem é.

-Eu não estou apaixonada.

– Ah, qualé? Vai querer mentir que não está apaixonada quando está para mim? Afrodite. Deusa do amor. Ah vai. Fala então o que aconteceu no castelo de Poseidon.

-Quem disse que eu estava lá?

-Você vai lá todos os dias.

-Está certo. Vou te contar o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava lá.

-A ê. – Eu faltei pouco pular.

-Mas, - Sempre tem um mas – Você vai me prometer não contar a ninguém.

-Tudo bem. Não vou contar a ninguém. Agora me conta.

-Vamos a minha biblioteca. – Ah. Fala sério. Contar um babado desse em uma biblioteca? Mas eu vou ficar calada. Melhor saber lá do que não saber. Certo?Fomos para a biblioteca de Atena. E impressionante como ela tem livros. É a maior biblioteca do mundo.

-Conta.

-Tudo bem. Foi assim, eu cheguei no castelo e Poseidon estava sozinho na sala do trono. Eu estava perguntando se ele está tentando matar a Annabeth. Ele falou que não e eu disse que não acreditava nele e ele tinha que me dar um motivo para acreditar nele. Aí, - Ela estava ficando mais anciosa a voz com mais alegria e quase pulava na cadeira. Eu estava mega anciosa para saber o resto. Mas como nada na vida é perfeito, e tem sempre um idiota para atrapalhar tudo, Hera chegou bem na hora perguntando se não tínhamos visto Zeus. Minha vontade foi de surra a cara da minha "querida" madrasta, mas isso iria quebrar minha unha. Nós apenas dissemos que não. Hera continuo insistindo para que pensacemos bem, se tínhamos visto ele, mas dizíamos que não tínhamos visto ele. Eu já estava ficando nervosa, e pode confiar, vocês não vão querer ver a deusa do amor nervosa.

-Hera, pela milésima vez, nós não vimos Zeus. Entendeu ou eu vou ter que desenhar?

-Nossa! Só dizer que não o viu bastava. Não precisava dizer isso. – Ela deu as costas e saiu. Atena se virou para mim. Eu sorri.

-Continua.

-Onde parei? Ah sim. Lembrei. Ai, ele veio até mim, e disse que nunca faria o filho dele sofrer, eu de inicio não acreditei, mas quando olhei nos olhos deles, eu acreditei nele.

– Ficamos muito tempo caladas, uns cinco segundos. Quando vique ela não ia terminar de conta disse logo:

-Fala logo o que aconteceu depois

. -Ai ele me beijou. – Eu gritei.

-Mas e aí? Ele beija bem? Como foi? Me conta me conta me conta.

-Foi indescritível. Foi um beijo com, sei lá. Algo diferente sabe? Um beijo com paixão.

-Ah eu não acredito. Você confessou está apaixonada por Poseidon. – Eu bati palmas e ela ficou vermelha.

-Eu não disse isso.

-Disse sim. Você falou que tinha paixão no beijo.

-Não foi isso que disse. Eu não estou apaixonada por aquele peixe.

-Está sim. Você pode tentar mentir para si mesma. Mas para mim não. A mim você não engana. Eu sou a deusa do amor meu bem.

-Afrodite, você está pirando. Agora liceça que eu tenho que ir. – Ela já estava se levantando.

-Espera, - Eu puxei o braço dela. - você não terminou de me conter. E rolou algo mais?

-Afrodite, ele é casado.

-E daí? Eu sou casada com Hefestos e tenho um caso com Ares. Que todos sabem disso. E mais vários filhos que não são nem com Hefestos e nem com Ares.

-Você me dá medo. – Ela se sentou. – Mas vou te contar o resto. Aí, no meio do beijo, adivinha quem chegou?

-O Percy?

-Não.

-A Annabeth?

-Não. O que ela estaria fazendo lá?

-Sei lá. A nova filha dele.

-Não

-Então quem? Fala logo.

-Chegou Anfitrite.

-Nossa! Meus deuses! E aí?

-Aí que eu sumi de lá. Nem sei o que aconteceu. – Eu ri. Eu não acredito. Poseidon e Atena juntos? Inacreditavel. Bom remédio para você Anfitrite. – Mas agora tenho que ir. Depois agente se fala. Beijos. Ela saiu. Eu não acreditava no que ouvi. O que será que vai dar essa história?

Pov Annabeth Chase

Já havia acabado a prova. Eu fiz ela junto com o Seth. Acabei aceitando o pedido de desculpas dele. Ele até que é legal e me explicou que quando disse que gostava de garotas assim, se referia a amigas de verdade que defendia os outros. E que não ficava atrás dele por causa da populariedade dele. Andavamos pelo o corredor. Ele me contava da família dele. Ele ficava com os país em Marrathan nas férias. Junto com a irmã, Julia Catarina. O pai é um advogado famoso e a mãe uma jornalista famosa. A irmã tem seis anos e segundo ele não se parece nem um pouco com ele. Bom, ele tem cabelo loiros e olhos azuis, já a Julia tem cabelos cacheados castanhos e olhos verdes. Ele diz que puxou um pouco a mãe dele, que é loira de olhos verdes e a Julia puxou um pouco dos dois. O pai dele é do cabelo castanho e de olhos verdes. Ele diz que não sabe de quem puxou os olhos azuis. Escutei alguém me chamar. Quem? Tente adivinhar. Ela tem cabelos longos e negros, de olhos verdes da cor do mar. É minha cunhada e filha de Poseidon. Quem disse Marianny acertou.

-Oi Mary.

-Oi Anne. Oi Seth. Anne estava te procurando. Minha cunhadinha favorita,

- Lá vem coisa

-eu preciso de um favor seu.

– Não disse? O que é cunhadinha do meu coração?

-Eu preciso que você fassa uma coisa pra mim. Eu queria que você fizesse o Percy deixar eu namorar com o Nico.

-O que eu ganho em troca? – eu só estou brincando com ela.

-O que você quer?

-O que tem a me oferecer? – Ela pensou um pouco e disse: -Não. Não precisa não. O Percy não manda em mim mesmo. Ninguém nunca mandou, e se ele acha que vai mandar em mim, está é muito enganado mesmo. E se acha que vai fazer algo para me empedir... Tsctsc. Digamos que o final será muito trágico. Pode se dizer assim.

-Mary você me dá medo.

-E não é para dar? Agora xau. Tenho que ir. Beijinhos. – Ela saiu correndo. O Seth me olhava confuso. Eu não resisti e ri da cara dele. Era muito fofa.

-O que você ta rindo? – Ele falou brabo e tímido.

-Nada. – Consegui parar de rir. - É que você fica muito fofo confuso.

-Você vai vê quem fica fofa confusa. – Ele começou a fazer cosquinha em mim.

-Para Seth. – Todos nos olhavam.

– Eu tenho aula agora. – Ele parou.

-Ok. Eu também. De que?

-História.

-Ah é. Fazemos essa aula juntos. Vamos? - Ele fez para que eu passace meu braço no dele, como se fosse uma corrente. Eu ri.

-Vamos. –Passei o braço. Nós fomos para a aula. A semana passou normal, exeto pelo fato de ser atacada por vários monstros. Sinceramente , acho que alguém está tentando me matar. Quer dizer fora isso, a semana foi normal, mas, ouve também o pequeno probleminha com a Mary. No final de semana o Percy teve treino de natação para um campeonato que aconteceria logo mais. E como ele é o melhor do colégio, ele não podia faltar. Então fiquei o final de semana no Olimpo, adiantando o trabalho e no outro final de semana poderia ficar o dia com o Percy. Na quinta à noite, eu tive mais uma vez o mesmo sonho:

"_Eu estava no meu chalé, preocupada com o Percy, pois ele havia a menos de uma hora saído do mar chorando. Estava muito preocupada, pois ele murmurava que ele era igual aos outros e se enganou quanto a ele. Mas ele quem? O Percy depois que chegou da missão só ficou no chalé dele e depois saiu e voltou do mar chorando. Ele está muito estranho. Eu estava abraçada ao meu travesseiro e tentava raciocinar o que estava acontecendo. Estava sozinha. Alguém bateu na posta. _

_-Pode entrar. – O Percy entrou sério. _

_-Percy -pulei da cama- Você está bem?__– Cheguei perto dele. _

_-Annabeth eu tenho que falar com você._

_ -Pode dizer. _

_-Annabeth, não dá mais para ficarmos juntos. _

_-O que? Percy por que? – As lagrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos._

_ -Annabeth, eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa. Eu sempre estive apaixonado por ela. Eu tentei esquecer ela com você, mas não deu. Eu sempre amei ela. Você foi só a boba que usei para tentar esquece -la. Me desculpe, mas é a verdade. – Eu chorava. Como ele pode ser tão seco e frio? _

_-Saia daqui então. E que você seja infeliz._

_ -Adeus. – Ele se virou de costas e antes de sair perguntei: _

_-Quem é ela?_

_-Calipso. – Ele saiu. "_

Eu acordei suando frio. O mesmo sonho. Um sonhos de semi-deusa. Mas esse era diferente. Ele disse que não me amava. Eu sentei na cama e abracei meus joelhos. Chorava como criança. Escutei um soluço e olhei para o lado. Era anoite, mas estava claro. Olhei para o lado e a Mary estava da mesma forma que eu. Levantei correndo.

-Mary o que foi? - Ela chorava como uma criança. Bom, ela é uma criança, mas era algo de corta o coração. Passei a mão no cabelo dela. Ainda chorava.

-Anne, me abraça. Por favor. Me abraça. Ela largou o joelho e se deitou na cama. Eu me detei do lado dela e a abracei. Dormimos assim. Abraçadas. O dia amanheceu. A Mary já havia levantado. Estava atrasada para a aula. Levantei correndo, me arrumei e fui para a aula. No final, fui falar com a Mary. Ela havia me dito para não contar a ninguém. O final de semana passei com o Percy. Fui a competição. E vi a Mary e o Nico lá. O final passou normalmente.

Pov Percy Jackson

Era quinta feira. Eu havia passado na primeira faze do campeonato de natação. Havia ficado o final de semana inteiro com a Annabeth. Exeto a noite, já que ela ficou no internato e eu na escola. Havia visto a Mary junto com o Nico no campeonato. A Annabeth me falou que estava com medo dela ser expulsa, pois umas meninas agiam estranho, como se estivesse com medo dela quando a Mary passava. Eu sinceramente, não liguei muito. Estava com saldade da Annabeth. Era dia de chuva. Não havia quase ninguém no colégio. Estava sentado no chão encostado em uma parede lendo um livro. Eu sei que é meio estranho eu ler um livro. Mas ele é realmente bom. Conta a história de um menino de dezeseis anos que é drogado. Ele não tenta parar de ser. Ele diz que é por causa do pai, que é preso injustamente. Mas isso é só uma desculpa. Mas quando a irmã do amigo dele tenta ajudar ele, ele se apaixona por ela. Mas, só quando ela vai embora ele larga o vicio. Annabeth me deu. E o melhor de tudo. Está escrito em grego. Assim fica um pouco mais facil pra ler. Estava com os joelhos a altura do meu rosto com a cabeça para o livro. Mas, alguém incoveniente chegou e tampou toda a luz.

-Oie. - Eu levantei a cabeça quando ouvi a voz, mas bati na cabeça desse incoveniente. - Ai Cabeça-de-alga.


	19. Flash Back I

***FLASH BACK UM ONN***

**Uma conversinha com meu cunhado**

**Pov Nico Di Ângelo**

Eu havia pedido a Mary em namoro. Mas tínhamos o problema que o Percy poderia agir mal. Ele quase quebrou minha cara quando me viu beijando ela, então era uma boa eu falar com ele antes que ele descobrisse, porque você não gostaria nem um pouco de ver o Percy com raiva ou ciúme. Não era legal. Eu fui à escola dele. Por sorte eu o vi em um corredor com alguns amigos dele. Quando me viu ele me olhou um pouco surpreso, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra eu iria vim falar com ele. Depois que ele falou aos amigos dele que ia falar comigo e que os via depois fomos para o quarto dele. Ah, um detalhe, quando a Megan me viu, veio correndo e pulou em cima de mim, me jogando no chão, e me abraçou. Todos riram e eu corei. Cara, eu venho pergunta ao Percy se eu posso namorar a Mary e a Meg pula em cima de mim. O que o Percy pensou disso? Ele falou que a Meg sempre faz isso. Sabe quando eu a vi no acampamento, o que foi por pouco tempo, não porque eu estava na praia, mas poucas pessoas a viram lá, ela era mais quieta. Mais na dela. Não falava com ninguém. Isso é estranho. E quando a viram ela não estava muito animada. Mas continuando, quando cheguei ao quarto do Percy, logo perguntei:

-Vai me bater? - Ele riu. Cara, ele derrotou vários monstros. Até mesmo as três fúrias. Até a Medusa. Eu sou fichinha para ele. Eu estava sério. Quando ele parou de rir, ele sorriu e falou.

-Claro que não. Por que eu faria isso? - Ele sorria. Sério, eu achei que assim que chegássemos lá, ele iria me dar um belo de um murro na cara. E não sorriria. Quer dizer, só depois de me bater.

-Por que eu beijei sua irmã? - Eu ergui uma sombrancelha. Ele riu. Isso não está me acalmando.

-Nico, senta aqui. - Ele apontou a cama e eu sentei. Não queria mais confusão. - Olha, eu só descobri que a Mary é minha irmã sexta-feira passada. Embora meu pai tenha me mandado tomar conta dela, isso não me dá o direito de a deixar namorar ou não. Eu te conheço, sei que você não a deixaria sofrer. Ou pelo menos espero.

-Eu nunca vou a fazer sofrer. - Falei ofendido. Até parece que ele não me conhece.

-Eu sei. Por isso que não te dei um soco bem na cara. - Isso era pra me sentir melhor?

-Eu, - Tentava tomar coragem. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha me incentivando a continuar. Suspirei. - Percy eu quero namorar a Mary. - Falei tudo em um fôlego só. Estava provavelmente mais pálido do que o normal. O Percy deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Você deve falar com meu Pai. - Gelei. Eu levo o maior sufoco para falar com o Percy que é meu primo e meu amigo, para ele me dizer que eu tenho que falar com meu querido tio, que provavelmente me odeia. Mas só deu chegar perto, sei que ele me mata. O Percy começou a rir e dar gargalhadas. Alguém bateu na porta.

-Percy? - Uma menina loira apareceu na porta e quando viu o Percy morrendo de rir e eu parado ficou confusa. Mas a Meg apareceu na porta e quando viu a situação começo a rir. Ótimo. Um quarto, dois adolescentes dando crises de risos, outro preste a morrer e outra confusa. Acontecem todos os dias na minha vida.

-O Percy ainda não te matou Nico? - Ela disse quando parou de rir. O Percy conseguiu falar, mas ainda ria.

-Nico to brincando. Não leva a sério. Não quero te ver morto não. - Isso é pra me acalmar? Porque só pioro as coisas. Por quê? TRADUÇÃO: Se você for fala com meu pai ou ele ficar sabendo vai te matar e eu não quero que você morra tão cedo. Eu mereço. - Calma Nico. Eu só estou brincando. Meu pai nem vai ficar sabendo provavelmente. Só to brincando.

-O Percy, quer matar o Nick é? - Hey, que história é essa de Nick? Só a MARY pode me chamar assim. Virou moda agora é? - Nico liga não. Ele nem vai ficar sabendo. E se saber, ele é igual aos outros.

-Nico to brincando. Se é minha permissão que quer, já tem. Nico? - Ele balançou a mão na minha frente. - Eu estava congelado.

-Ih, vou ter que fazer igual à Thalia. Percy, onde tem água? - A Meg disse.

-PERCY QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO É? - Eu gritei e ele e a Meg começaram a rir ainda mais.

-Calma Nico.

-Ok. Já fiz o que vim fazer aqui. Agora tchau. - Levante da cama e ia desaparecer.

-Espera. - Olhei para ele. Ele estava sério. - Nico, se machucar a minha irmã, eu juro que acabo com você. Ok?

-Percy, você me conhece.

-Eu sei. Mas tenho que avisar. Oi Sally. - Esqueci da menina.

-Tchau gente. - Sai do quarto passando pela Meg ainda rindo igual a uma louca e a tal de Sally me olhando. Virei em um corredor vazio e desapareci.

***FLASH BACK UM OFF***

***FLASH BACK DOIS ONN***

**SONHOS...**

**POV MARIANNY MC'TINGREY**

Era quinta-feira à noite. Pesadelos me atormentavam.

?Eu estava triste, mas uma vez. Sentia-me só. Uma tristeza tomava conta de mim. Fui procurar o Nico.

De longe vi duas pessoas se beijando. Era embaçado, mas reconheci o menino. Não. Não podia ser. Era... Era... O Nico?

O sonho mudou.

Estava na saída do acampamento. Quer dizer, estava perto da colina meio - sangue, quando vi o Percy a subindo. Corri até ele. Ele me viu, parou e suspirou. Quando cheguei até ele, ele me entregou uma carta e me disse:

-Mary, não leia ok? Entregue ao Nico. Olha, eu vou visitar a minha mãe - eu via a tristeza e a mentira no olhar dele. - e se cuida ok? Promete-me que não vai fugir do acampamento. - Eu já mencionei que prometo várias coisas que sei que não vou cumprir? Mas essa eu cumpriria. Eu acho. Por que fugiria de lá afinal?

-Ok. - Falei confusa. Ele me deu um beijo na testa virou as costas e saiu andando. Apenas gritou ao longe:

-Tchau. - E ele se foi e eu fiquei sozinha.?

Aqueles eram sonhos de meio - sangue, como diz o Nico, ou seja, o Nico me trairia ou terminaria comigo e ficaria com outra e o Percy me largaria e eu ficaria sozinha. Eu me sentei na cama e comecei a chorar. Meu maior pesadelo é ficar sozinha. Eu não aguentaria mais. Eu passei dozeanos da minha vida sozinha, sem ninguém se importa comigo e agora que eu tenho alguém que se importa, eles vão me abandonar. Abracei meus joelhos. Eu soluçava. A Anne percebeu e veio até mim. Ela também chorava. É, tristezas estão por vim.

*Flash Back Off*


	20. Minha nova colega da escola

-Oie. - Eu levantei a cabeça quando ouvi a voz, mas bati na cabeça desse inconveniente. - Ai Cabeça-de-alga.

-Ai, o que você ta fazendo aqui Mary? – Falei passando a mão na testa, aonde havia batido.

-Eu to de passeio da escola.

-A Annabeth também ta aqui?

-Não. Foi só minha turma.

- Senhorita Mc'tingrey, vejo que já está fazendo amigos. Percy poderia mostrar a escola para a nova aluna da Good High School? – Eu olhei para ela.

-De passeio né?

-Como se você nunca tivesse sido expulso de nenhuma escola né?

-Tenho a quem puxar maninho.

-Maninho? – Paul me olhou confuso. – Então você é a irmã do Percy?

-Infelizmente.

-Então o que você faz aqui?

-Fui expulsa. Dããã. E vim estudar aqui. Foi à única escola que me aceitou.

- Como assim foi expulsa?  
-Ah, umas meninas jogaram pó de mico e eu me vinguei. Além de desde o inicio está ameaçada de ser expulsa. Eu sou terrível! Se você escutar minha histórias verá

- Você me dá medo.

-E não é para dar?

-Senhorita Mc'Tingrey, me disseram que é muito boa em natação, e nossa escola está em um campeonato. Mas a uma de nossas competidoras machucou e não temos outra para substituir. Quer competir?

-É mesmo Mary. A escola precisa de dois competidores e só tem eu. Por que não entra?

-O que eu ganho em troca? - Essa menina é abusada viu.

-Isso impedirá que seja expulsa. Sabe que qualquer coisa...

-Qualquer coisa que eu faça serei expulsa. Eu já escutei várias vezes isso. Ta bom. Vou participar. Eu vi a primeira eliminatória no final de semana. Quando são os treinos?

-Eu irei passar seu horário em breve. – Paul disse. – Percy, mostre a escola a ela. Está liberado da primeira aula.

-Tudo bem. Vem Mary.

-Ela vai ficar no quarto 333. – O mesmo quarto da Selliny.

-Ok. Tchau.

-Tchau Senhor.

Nós começamos a andar em direção ao ginásio. Um pouco a frente eu perguntei a Mary:

-Por que você foi expulsa?

-Aprontei com umas meninas.

-O que você fez?

-Não te interessa.

-Nossa! Valeu. Obrigada.

-Por nada.

Mostrei o colégio todo para a Mary e quando bateu o sinal do fim do primeiro horário fui falar com meus amigos e a Mary ficou um pouco atrás. Eles estavam conversando. Sobre quem? Eu. Lógico. Entrei na rodinha.

-Oi pessoal.

-Percy, estava te procurando. Achei que tivesse sido expulso. Onde você estava? – Selliny estava do meu lado e falou tudo em um fôlego só. Como ela consegue?

-Por que faltou de aula? – Alec estava na minha frente.

-Aposto que é detenção. – Megan estava do meu outro lado.

-Mas nem participou da ultima. – Eu já disse que o Alex adora aprontar e me colocar no meio?

-Já descobriram? – Alec sempre participa também.

-Não foi nada disso.

-O que vocês aprontaram? – Megan às vezes participa. Mas adora saber sempre.

-Nada Meg. Nós somos tão quietinhos. – Todos nós rimos. O Alec? Quieto? É para rir mesmo.

-Imagina se não fossem. Como se eu não conhecesse você Alec.

-Nossa Meg! Isso foi uma indireta.

-Não. Foi direta mesmo.

-Percy fala logo onde você estava.

-Ah é- Por incrível que pareça eu me esqueci da Mary! – Eu quero apresentar a vocês – Me virei para trás, mas a Mary estava estranha. Ela estava encostada no armário com a cara fechada e braba. Com uma expressão de ódio. O que deu nela?

**Pequeno resumo do que aconteceu**

Segunda-feira após o final de semana deles: Annabeth recebe a carta, a Mary pede ajuda a ela para o Percy a deixar namorar o Nico. Nico vai falar com o Percy.

Resto da semana normal. Exceto o fato dos "clones monstruosos" estarem morrendo de medo da Mary que jurou vingança. Só para verem elas com medo.

Sábado: Treino de natação para o Percy. Mary sai com o Nico.

Domingo: Campeonato de natação. Mary e Nico vão.

Segunda: Mary chega à escola e é expulsa, pois Sara falou que a Mary bateu nela. Mentira.

Terça: Mary apronta com a ajuda do Nico. Ela enche o quarto das meninas de sapos, formigas, aranhas e coisas assim.

Quarta: Expulsa.

Quinta: Dary fala com Paul e pede Mary para estudar no colégio de Percy.

Sexta: Nico fica sabendo que Mary foi expulsa.

Final de semana: Annabeth não sai com Percy por causa da escola e do trabalho no Olimpo.

Segunda: Percy descobre que Mary irá estudar com ele.

Pov Nico Di Ângelo

Eu estava com pena da Mary. Ela não merecia ser expulsa. Mas ela falou que até foi legal e tudo mais, e que não se arrepende. Só se arrepende de não ter feito pior. Ela falou que pegou muito leve. Que isso? Ela apenas encheu o sexto de roupas de sapos, tacou pó-de-mico nas roupas delas, cobriu a cama de formigas, encheu os armários de aranha e ficou durante uma semana fazendo tortura psicológica, falando que faria coisa muito pior e contando o que já fez. Na verdade ela não ia utilizar sapos, aranhas ou formigas. Ia apenas ficar falando que ia se vingar e deixar as meninas loucas. Ah. Só isso. Eu tenho uma namorada psicopata e meio pai é o deus dos mortos. Minha vida é extremamente normal. Igual a de qualquer outro. Só por que eu vivo no mundo inferior cercado de gente morta? Eu estava entrando na sala do trono no mundo inferior. Meu pai havia me mandado me chamar. Ele estava lá mais àquela bruxa da Perséfone. Eu já disse que eu a odeio? To dizendo agora.

-Oi Pai. – Fiz uma reverencia.

-Nico, estávamos pensando – estávamos se refere a ele e Perséfone, ou seja, boa coisa não é. Por de ter certeza. – Você deveria ficar perto de gente viva. Você só vive aqui. – Não falei? Perséfone quer-me ver é longe de lá.

-Como assim? Ir para o acampamento meio-sangue? – Fiz uma careta. Não é a primeira vez que meu pai tenta me convencer.

-Talvez. Mas agir como um humano comum. Ou um semi-deus comum. Aqui não é lugar para gente viva. Deveria ir à escola, passear com os amigos...

-Pai, já tem dois finais de semana que saio com meus amigos.

-Eu sei. Mas deveria ficar mais tempo na terra. Não é saudável para você ficar aqui.

-Anem pai.

-Pelo menos pense nisso.

-Tudo bem. Prometo que vou pensar ok?

-Tudo bem.

-Agora eu tenho que ir.

-Vai sair?

-Não é o Senhor que diz que tenho ficar mais com gente viva? – Levantei a sobrancelha. Ele me olhou desconfiado.

-É. Então se divirta.

-Tchau. – Eu saí de lá e fui procurar saber noticias da Mary com a Annabeth.


	21. Revejo minha velha inimiga

**Pov Marianny McTingrey**

Eu estava feliz por estudar na mesma escola que meu irmão. Agora eu posso sentir que eu tenho alguém que se importa comigo. um sentimento bom. Sei que alguém gosta de mim e vai está ao meu lado. Ele já havia me mostrado o colégio todo, sempre fazendo graça e quando passávamos pelas pessoas, elas nos olhavam curiosos. O Percy dava de ombros. Ele foi me apresentar aos amigos deles. No grupo em que ele disse serem os amigos dele, havia dois meninos gêmeos quase idênticos, lembrei que os vi na noite em que sai com o Percy e a Anne. Havia visto eles comentarem se aquele era mesmo o Percy e que eu e a Anne somos muito bonitas. Um chegou a piscar para mim, quando percebeu que eu o olhava. Havia também duas meninas. Uma loira do cabelo cacheado de aparentemente 14 anos. A outra tinha o cabelo cacheado negro.

-Percy, estava te procurando. Achei que tivesse sido expulso. Onde você estava? A menina loira falou. Pera aí. Pra falar assim com ele, só a mãe dele e a Anne têm direito. E mais ninguém. E eu né? Lógico. Mas eu conheço essa voz de algum lugar.

-Por que faltou de aula? - Um dos gêmeos perguntou. Ele usava uma pulseira verde, então imaginei que fosse o mesmo que piscou para mim no outro dia.

-Aposto que detenção. - A menina morena falou. Reconheci pela voz que era a Megan.

-Mas nem participou da ultima. - O outro gêmeo falou. Imaginei que fosse daqueles que adora confusão. Isso vai ser divertido.

-Já descobriram? - O menino da pulseira verde perguntou.

-Não foi nada disso. - Percy tentou explicar.

-O que vocês aprontaram? - A Megan perguntou.

-Nada Meg. Ns somos tão quietinhos. - O menino da pulseira respondeu e todos riram. Também deve gosta de armações.

-Imagina se não se eu no conhecesse você Alec. - Então o nome dele é Alec?

-Nossa Meg! Isso foi uma indireta? - Ele perguntou sacarticamente.

-Não. Foi direta mesmo.

-Percy fala logo onde você estava. - A loira mandou. Cara, eu não gostei dela. De cara não gostei. Pera aí. Para o ônibus que eu quero descer. Essa vós é dá... Não. Não pode ser. Que porcaria essa menina ta fazendo aqui? Droga. Eu fechei a cara.

-Ah . - O Percy começou a falar. - Eu quero apresentar a vocês... -Ele se virou para trás. Quando viu minha expressão ficou confuso. Os outros olharam para mim. Selliny me reconheceu, pois fecho a cara na hora. A Megan sorriu, mas me olhou confusa. Os gêmeos também estavam confusos. Mary, que cara é essa? Sabe aquelas cenas de filmes de faroeste? Estávamos dessa forma.

-Selliny Covin - Devo dizer que estava com os dentes trincados? - O pesadelo. A delatora. Que desprazer horrível vê-la.

-Marianny McTingrey. - Ela falou com nojo. -A pestinha. Desprazer mesmo. Foi expulsa de outra escola?

-Te interessa? -Levantei a sobrancelha. Ela me olhou com mais ódio.

-Nossa! - Os gêmeos murmuraram e a Meg tambm.

-Vocês se conhecem? - O Percy perguntou.

-Infelizmente eu estudei com essa loira oxigenada. -Respondi e a Selliny veio pra me dar um tapa.

-Olha aqui sua peste - Um dos gêmeos a segurou e o Percy veio pro meu lado. - Loira oxigenada a tua avó. - Ela gritou e todos nos olharam.

-Lava a boca para falar da minha avó.- Eu gritei também. Impressionante né? Primeiro dia na escola e já arranjo confusão.

-Mary calma. Não vai arranjar confuso. O Percy segurou meu braço. Respirei fundo. Não vou me rebaixar ao nível dessazinha.

-Ok Percy. Agora solta meu braço, por favor. Ele soltou e eu fui até a Meg. -Oi Megui.

-Oi Mary. - Ela me abraou e beijou minha bochecha. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Nossa! Pelo visto sou muito bem vinda aqui não? - Disse sarcástica.

-Percebeu só agora?- Selliny murmurou. Dei de ombros.

-Você é muito bem vinda aqui gatinha. - Alec disse com um sorriso de safado. Pelo jeito vou gosta daqui. Exceto pela Selliny. Mas tudo bem. O Percy olhou pra ele com raiva.

-Hum. Bom saber. - Disse dando um sorriso.

-Sou Alec. E esse meu irmão Alex.

-Seu irmão? Nossa! Nem parece. - Eu disse sorrindo e dei um abraço e eu beijo no Alec e depois no Alex (beijo na bochecha ok?) - Prazer. Mary.

-Vai estudar aqui Mary?

-Vou sim Megui. Eu não resistir ficar longe da minha priminha querida e nem do meu irmãozinho chato querido.

-Vocês são irmãos? - Selliny perguntou.

-Então você é a irmã do Percy? - Alec perguntou.

-E você aquele que piscou para mim naquele dia? - Ele sorriu. O Percy me olhou dizendo "O que?" e a Megui riu.

-Exatamente. Boa memória.

-Obrigada.

-Mas por que você não ficou no outro colégio Mary?

-Nossa Megui! Eu sou sua priminha querida e você fica me mandando embora. - Nem um pouco dramática né?

-Não é isso Mary. Lógico que eu quero que você estude aqui.

-Eu sei. To brincando. Eu saí do internato porque não agentava mais ficar segurando vela pra Anne e pro Seth. - Eu olhei para o Percy. Ele estava vermelho de raiva.

-Como Mary? - Ele perguntou bem baixinho enquanto a Megui abafava um riso.

-To brincando Percy. Depois te conto o porque Megui. Agora eu tenho aula. Em que quarto que eu fiquei mesmo Percy? - Ele hesitou antes de responder com uma careta.

-333.

-O QUE? - A Selliny gritou. Escandalosa. - COMO ASSIM 333? ELA NÃO VAI FICAR NO MEU QUARTO.

-PERA AÍ. NO MESMO QUARTO QUE VOCÊ? NEM MORTA. NEM QUE ME PAGUEM.

-Ih, vai dar briga. - A Megui começou a rir.

-Fazer o que né? - Foi tudo o que o Percy disse. Minha vontade? Quebrar o pescoço dele em mil pedacinhos. Isso até que seria uma boa idéia. Suspirei.

-Ta Ok. Fazer o que né? Depois agente se vê. Tchau.

Eu virei as costas e fui para o meu quarto. Selliny me seguiu falando no meu ouvido.

-Uma semana depois. -

**Pov. Percy Jackson**

Quando eu falei que não era muito popular, acho que estava sendo um pouco, digamos assim, humilde. Na verdade, várias pessoas do colégio sonham em serem meus amigos. Mas eu prefiro ficar só com meus amigos mesmo. É legal estudar com a Mary. Exceto nos dias em que eu acordo com um banho de água - o que acontece quase todos os dias - que a Mary joga em mim. Eu fico sozinho no quarto em frente ao dela. Agora imagina o que ela faz aqui. O maior problema da Mary são as brigas com a Sally, que são bastante engraçadas. Graças a Mary, o Alec e o Alex, todos do colégio sabem que eu namoro. E todos já viram a foto da Annabeth. Sim, eles são terriveis. Eu estou com saudade da Annabeth. Veja bem, já tem duas semanas que eu não vejo ela. Ela diz que tem muito trabalho pra fazer e meus treinos também não me dão muito tempo. A Mary vive sumindo e ninguém sabe para aonde ela vai. Depois aparece na maior cara-de-pau. Sabe, quando meu pai me disse que ela é um ima para problemas, eu não achei que fosse tanto quanto ela é . Nossa! Se juntar o Alec, o Alex e ela e você ficar perto deles por mais de uma hora, você enlouquece. Eu estava conversando de boa com o Alec e o Alex quando alguém me abraça pelo pescoço. Quem? Adivinha. Marianny McTingrey.

-Oi irmãozinho do meu coração. Oi Alec. Oi Alex. - Ela beijou minha bochecha.

-E o meu beijo? - O Alec perguntou.

-Eu tenho namorado.

-Tem problema não. Não sou ciumento.

-Hahaha. Essa velha Alec. Conta outra.

-Oi galera. A Meg abraçou o pescoço do Alec, que corou. A Meg não viu. Só para variar. Cara, às vezes acho que a Meg sabe que o Alec gosta dela, e ela faz de conta que nem percebe. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha do Alec. - Tão sabendo da novidade?

-Eu to. - Por que sempre a Mary e a Meg que sabem das coisas?- Mega boa.

-Realmente Mary. Imagina a sintuação.

-Fodaz.

-Que novidade?- Nós três perguntamos.

-Terão que ver para descobrir. - A Mary disse. - E eu tenho outra Meg. Que você não sabe.

-Me conta.

-Não.

-Mary, você má.

-Sou mesmo.

-Pessoal, - A Selliny me chamou e a Mary me largou e eu virei para trás. Meus deuses. Eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo.


	22. Novos alunos

**Pov.** **Annabeth Chase**

Onde eu estava agora? Eu estava saindo do internato com o Seth para estudar na minha nova escola. A Good Hight School. Eu e o Seth passamos com a melhor nota da escola e vamos estudar lá. Não é porque a escola é uma das melhores da cidade que eu estou louca para ir, é porque o Percy estuda lá. Eu dei a desculpa que tinha trabalho no final de semana, só para fazer a surpresa para ele. Eu entrei no carro e durante toda a viagem fiquei olhando pela janela, ansiosa para chegar. Queria ver a cara dele de surpresa. Eu e o Seth agora somos amigos e ele sabe que o meu namorado estuda lá. Ele é até que é de boa. "Pode deixar que eu vigio enquanto você e seu namorado se pegam para ninguém ver". Ele havia dito quando soubemos que iríamos estudar lá. Meu pai era contra eu estudar lá, mas como os ataques estavam freqüentes, achei que poderia ter meio-sangues de mais no internato, e pelo meu cheiro ser o mais forte, eles estariam atacando a mim. Então ele concordou que eu deveria mudar de colégio. Chegamos ao colégio e uma menina loira dos olhos verdes, chamada Selliny, veio falar comigo e com o Seth. O diretor havia mandado ela e os amigos dela apresentar o colégio para mim e o Seth. Ela nos levou a um corredor e nos mostrou três meninos conversando. Espera aí. Aquele é o Percy?

-Aqueles são meus amigos. – Selliny disse. – Alex e Alec são os gêmeos. – Jura que eles são gêmeos? Nem percebi. – E aquele de costa é o Percinho. –O Que? - Digo P.J., mas é só para aqueles que são amigos próximos. – Eu vou estrangular essa menina. – Ele é super gente boa. Super fofo e lindinho. E umas outras coisinhas também.

P.J? Percinho? Ele é muito fofo? Muito lindinho? Super confiável? Super gente boa? E outras coisinhas? Quem essazinha pensa que é para falar assim do MEU NAMORADO? E se ela não sabia que eu sou namorada dele, é porque ele não diz. Então ele tem vergonha de mim? Eu juro que vou matar o Percy e essazinha ai. Eu olhei com a cara de ódio para o Percy e uma menina veio por trás e abraçou ele pelo pescoço. Reconheci que era a Mary. Outra menina abraçou um dos gêmeos. Era a Megan? Nossa! Que intimidade né? Nós fomos até eles. A Megan havia acabado de dizer que a Mary é má, quando me reconheceu e sorriu. O menino no qual ela estava abraçada estava vermelho também sorriu e parou de corar um pouco. O outro gêmeo também sorriu. Eu tentei sorri e me acalmar. Estava com muita raiva. Percy, futuro defunto.

-Oi Pessoal. – A fresquinha disse. E a Mary soltou o Percy e se virou para mim e sorriu. O Percy se virou e me olhou bastante surpreso de queixo caído.

-Oi cunhadinha. Oi Seth. – Ela veio e me abraçou.

-Oi Mary. – Ela me soltou e abraçou o Seth.

-Oi Mary.

-Percy fecha a boca. – A Mary disse tirando o Percy do transe.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele me perguntou.

-Ta vendo Annabeth. Esse povo nos adora. Nem nos quer ver por perto.

-Oi Anne. – A Meg soltou o menino e me abraçou. – Deixa eu te apresentar, esse é o Alec. –O menino que ela estava abraçada veio e ma abraçou e disse:

-Então você é a famosa namorada do Percy?

-Anne, se tem alguém que não viu sua foto nesse colégio é um milagre. Porque o trio impossível –Ela deu ênfase ao "trio impossível" -mostrou para todo mundo. – O que? – Ah, esse é o Alex. – O outro menino veio e me abraçou.

-Você é cega? – Ele perguntou.

-Não. Por que?

-Como você tem coragem de namorar o Percy então? Você é muito gata. – Eu corei.

-Ou. É minha namorada. – Ok. Me esqueci completamente da raiva que tava do Percy. Mas não dessazinha. Que ódio que me deu o que ele falou. E eu amei ele falar isso.

-Percy, até parece que não conhece o Alex.

-Nossa! Valeu Meg.

-Senhorita Mc'Tingrey, dirija a sala do diretor. – A secretaria anunciou a Mary.

-Demorou pra ser expulsa pestinha. – Selliny falou.

-Cala a boca que não é nada disso songa-monga. – Pelo visto elas se amam. Bom pra mim. –Não é nada disso. Bom, tchau. Depois a gente se ver. – E ela saiu pulando pelo corredor. Todos olhamos confusos.

-É louquinha essa daí. Mas será que já descobriram Alex?

-Acho que não. Se não também teríamos sido chamados né?

-É.

-Mas o que você está fazendo aqui Anne?- O Percy perguntou, mas quando eu ia responder a Meg entrou na minha frente.

-Estão aqui por causa da prova né? Eu já sabia. Sei de quase tudo que rola nessa escola. Só quero ver essa nova novidade da Mary. Boa coisa não deve ser.

-Bom, nós temos que mostra o colégio para eles. Tenho aula agora. – A tal da Selliny falou.

-Terei prazer em mostrar a escola. – O Alex falou e o Percy deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

-Ow, é minha namorada.

-Eu só to brincando. Também tenho aula agora. Vamos Meg?

-Alex, você é impossível. Bora. Aí se me conta o que você andou aprontando. Vem Alec. - Cada um passou o braço entre os braços da Meg, como se fosse uma corrente.

-Eu posso mostrar. – O Percy disse.

-Oi galera. – A Mary gritou lá do final do corredor e quando eu olho para trás vejo quem com ela? Meus deuses. Agora é que não vão faltar monstros mesmo.

**Pov. Marianny**

Como posso descrever meus dias que virão? Muito loucos. Fala serio, todos nós aqui, será muito engraçados. E ainda por cima a Selliny fica dando em cima do Percy. Cara, isso vai dar muita briga. Exceto pelo fato que provavelmente teremos muitos monstros, aqui vai ser legal. Imagina três filhos dos três grandes em uma escola, mais uma filha de Hera e outra de Atena em uma escola. Vai dar muito o que falar. Hoje de manhã eu falei com o Nick. Ele falou que ia vim estudar aqui. O que me deixou muuuuito feliz. Eu agora corria para a diretoria. Quando cheguei lá o Nick me esperava sentado em uma cadeira, e quando me viu sorriu.

-Senhorita Mc'Tingrey, poderia apresentar o colégio ao Senhor Di Ângelo. – O meu professor de educação física perguntou

-Claro fessor – ele odeia quando eu falo assim. – Sem probremas. Vem Nick. – Eu puxei ele e ele veio correndo atrás de mim. Comigo puxando ele, lógico. Quando chegamos ao corredor em que estavam todos, eu gritei.

-Oi galera, - Todos olharam para mim surpresos. Eu corri até eles puxando o Nick.

-Quem é você? – A chata da Selliny perguntou ao Nick, como se estivesse com nojo.

-Meu namorado. Nico Di Ângelo. - Ela me olhou como se quisesse me matar. Cara, eu amo brigar com a Selliny. – Ele também vai estudar aqui. Agora com licença que estamos atrasados. – Eu sai puxando ele de novo e ele rindo enquanto Selliny decidia se era bom mesmo ela pular no meu pescoço. Quando saímos do corredor eu parei um pouco pra tomar fôlego.

-Quem é aquela chatinha?

-Selliny Covim. Meu pesadelo. Odeio-a. Por culpa dela eu fui expulsa de várias escolas.

-Nossa! Percebi que não gosta dela.

-Vem. – Eu o puxei de novo e saímos correndo pela escola. Com todos nos olhando confuso.

-Calma aí Mary. – Ei parei no meio de um corredor. - Você não tem aula agora?

-Não. – O bom do colégio é que tem horário que eu não tenho aula.

-Onde estamos indo?

-Não sei. Me mandaram te mostrar o colégio. Mas aqui não há muito o que mostrar. Que ir aonde? – Ele pensou um pouco.

-Que tal naquele jardim? – Ele sorriu malicioso. O jardim é onde nos encontramos escondidos. Isso já aconteceu várias vezes...

-Pode ser. Vem. – Eu sai puxando ele correndo de novo. Chegamos ao jardim e estava vazio. Melhor para nós. Nos paramos na frente de uma árvore sem fôlego. Depois que recuperei o fôlego comecei a ri. Ele fez o mesmo.

-Você é maluca.

-Obrigada. – Disse sacártica. Ele riu.

-O que a Annabeth está fazendo aqui?

-Ela vai estudar aqui também.

-Aqui vai encher de monstros. – Eu fui para mais perto dele. Ele deu uns passos para trás, encostando-se à árvore.

-Ainda bem que você está aqui para me proteger. – Falei baixinho e cheia de manha. Ele abraçou minha cintura e me beijou. Eu o abracei pelo pescoço. E ficamos lá. Até o segundo horário começar.

**Pov. Percy**

Depois que a Mary entrou correndo no corredor com o Nico completamente corado e eu e a Annabeth cause rimos da cara dele, a Selliny ficou p. da vida com a Mary. Já disse que é bastante engraçado ver elas brigando? Não? To falando agora. Depois que a Mary saiu, eu e a Anne caímos em um ataque de risos.

-Essa menina está mais louca a cada dia. Com o Nick – ela disse fazendo graça- aqui, vai piorar e muito. To com dó dele. Que cunhada que eu fui arrumar heim. – Ela disse e eu ri mais, mas reparei um pouco de ciúme na voz dela. Mas deixei quieto.

-Cunhada? – A Selliny perguntou.

-Claro. Não sabia que EU – ela deu ênfase - sou a namorada do Percy? – Ela veio até mim e me abraçou e me beijou (selinho na boca). Eu fiquei super vermelho e o garoto- que eu me lembro que foi ele que mandou flores para a MINHA namorada – Riu. Por que eu fiquei vermelho? PORQUE O CORREDOR ESTAVA CHEIO DE GENTE. Sabe, não entendi porque a Anne fez isso.

-Você é a namorada do Percy? – Selliny falou em um tom estranho. E o garoto continuava rindo.

-Sim. Algum problema? – A Annabeth está com ciúmes da Selliny? Fala sério.

-Não. Nenhum.

-Vocês não têm que mostrar o colégio para a gente? – O garoto enfiou no meio da discussão. – Porque você – ele apontou para mim – Não mostra o colégio para a Anne – que história é essa de Anne? – E você – Apontou para mim- não mostra para mim?

-Porque eu tenho aula.

-Sally, lembra que nós fomos dispensados das aulas no primeiro horário? – Eu sabia que teria que mostrar o colégio para os novatos. Embora não imaginasse que fosse a Annabeth que viria estudar aqui.

-Eu adoraria que você me mostrasse o colégio. – O garoto disse e piscou para a Selliny.

-Pode ser assim. Vem Anne. – Eu peguei a mão da Annabeth e saímos do corredor em silencio com ela rindo e a Sally gritando atrás. Admito que ri também.

-Gostei dos seus amigos. – Annabeth quebrou silencio. – Mas achei um daqueles meninos, um pouco...

-Assanhado. – Completei.

-Exatamente. Mas são legais.

-Realmente o Alec não vale nada. Mas eles são de boa também. Quero só ver o que eles vão aprontar hoje.

-Por quê?

-Eles vivem aprontando. – Ela corou e olhou para baixo e falou.

-A Meg disse que todos viram minha foto. Verdade? – Corei também.

-O Alec, o Alex e a Mary adoram aprontar. E eles pegaram sua foto e mostraram para todo mundo. – Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. – Eles são impossíveis. Mas, mudando de assunto, seu pai deixou você estudar aqui sem falar nada?

-Bem... Ela não queria muito, mas por causa de uns problemas...

-Que problemas?

-Nada. Deixa quieto. O importante é que estou estudando aqui agora.

-Por que você não me falou que ia estudar aqui?

-Queria fazer uma surpresa. Não posso?

-Ultimamente você anda fazendo muitas surpresas. – Ela riu. Era uma manhã fria. Ventava muito e nós ficamos conversando durante um tempo. Até o sinal de o segundo horário tocar e cada um for para a sua sala. Eu me despedi dela, dando um beijo na testa dela. Já que no colégio é proibido namorar. Injusto não? Sem ninguém ver, ela me deu um selinho e saiu.

Depois que bateu o sinal do final do segundo horário, procurei os outros, mas não os encontrei. Só vi a Selliny sentada emburrada no banco.

- O que foi? – Me sentei do lado dela.

-Nada. – Ela falou sem olhar para mim.

-Me diz o que aconteceu.

-Agora que a sua namoradinha está estudando aqui, aposto que nem vai dar bola pros seus amigos.

-Não é verdade. Vem cá. – Eu fiz cosquinha na barriga dela. Mas parei quando escutei alguém me chamar.

-Perseus? – Eu olhei para frente, e vi uma Annabeth ciumenta, vermelha de raiva pronta para me matar.


	23. Cara, meu namorado é muito ciumento

Gente, o capítulo ficou horrivel. Eu sei. Mas espero que gostem. beijinhoskisskiss  
espero que gostem.

* * *

**POV ANNABETH**

- Perseus – O Percy parou de fazer cosquinhas na tal da Selliny e me olhou com medo. Nossa! Essa Selliny já acabou com a minha paciência já.

-Senhor Jackson – O professor de história o chamou. – Me acompanhe, por favor.

-Claro Senhor. – Ele se levantou e seguiu o professor. Ah, mas mais tarde ele vai se ver comigo.

-Olá Annabeth. – A falsa da Selliny falou com a cara mais falsa do mundo. Eu dei as costas e sai. Se eu ficasse lá eu mataria ela.

-Anne, o que foi? – Um dos gêmeos me perguntou.

-Quem te deu o direito de me chamar de Anne?

-Hey, calma. O que foi?

-Eu vou matar o Percy e aquela desgraçada da Selliny.

-Hey, calma. O que houve?

-Eu acabei de pegar os dois juntos – as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

-O Percy? Com a Selliny?

-Ele tava fazendo cosquinhas nela. – Falei trincando os dentes e tentando não gritar.

-Ahhh. Isso não é nada demais. Eu, ele e o Alex fazemos isso o tempo todo na Meg e na Mary. É coisa de amigo. Fica com ciúme não. – A forma como ele disse me convenceu. Ele passou a mão na minha bochecha secando as lagrimas.

-Hey, eu tenho namorado. Embora ele seja um... – Por que eu não consigo xingar ele?

-Hey, calma. Tem crianças perto. – Não resistir a rir.

-Deixa isso para lá. Quanto a Selliny, deixa ela quieta. Ela só quer fazer vocês brigarem. Ela não gosta de ver ninguém feliz por dor de cotovelo.

-Não entendi. - Pera aí. Para tudo. Eu, Annabeth Chase, não entendi alguma coisa?

-Deixa quieto. Vem. – Ele passou a mão pelo meu ombro. Eu a tirei. –Tudo bem. Ta a fim de arranjar confusão?

-Não.

-Que saco! Tudo bem.

-Como é seu nome mesmo?

-Alec. Alec Stone.

-Hum.

Bateu o sinal.

-Tenho que ir agora.

-Aula de que?

-Matemática.

-Também. Sala qual?

-3.

-Legal! Fazemos essa aula juntos.

A aula acabou. A manhã passou e eu não vi o Percy.

Já era uma hora da tarde. Foi aí que ele veio falar comigo.

-Anne, - Eu abaixei o livro que estava lendo. Ele estava nervoso. – olha... Aquilo...

-Percy, não se preocupa. Seu amigo e falou que você é assim mesmo. Deixa isso quieto. – Ele me olhou desconfiado. Depois confuso.

-Que amigo?

-O Alec. Ele é legal até.

-Ta fazendo o que?

-Lendo um livro. Arquitetura antiga. – Eu sorri.

-Você ama isso!

-É o meu trabalho.

-Eu sei. Vamos andar por aí?

-Nick, larga de ciúmes. – Escutei a Mary dizer enquanto andava de mãos dadas com o Nico. Pera aí. O Nico com ciúme?

-Eu não to com ciúme. – Ele murmurou.

-Isso não foi nada demais.

-O que ta acontecendo?

-Nada. – O Nico disse olhando pro chão. Ele estava muito vermelho. Não sei dizer se é de raiva, ciúme ou vergonha. Afinal, o Percy estava sentado em cima de uma espécie de muro baixo na minha frente. Eu estava encostada na coluna e sentada no muro.

-O Nick ta com ciúme por causa de uma brincadeira que foi feita na sala.

-Que brincadeira? – O Percy quis saber. Ela se sentou no outro muro que estava do lado do que eu estava sentada. O Nico se sentou do lado dela.

-É assim. A gente escrevia o nosso nome em uma folha e se sentava em uma roda. Aí ia passando essa folha de mão em mão, e a pessoa que ficava com o papel na mão, escrevia uma qualidade ou defeito da gente. E olha o que saiu no meu.

Ela me entregou um papel amassado. Quando eu vejo, a folha tinha basicamente as seguintes palavras repetidas diversas vezes: Linda e feia.

Traduzindo: Ela era considerada linda por todos os meninos e feia por todas as meninas invejosas. Eu não agüentei e comecei a rir e entreguei o papel ao Percy, que mesmo com a dislexia conseguiu ler e começou a rir. Logo a Meg chegou lá e pegou a folha da mão do Percy e começou a rir.

-Aí Mary. – Ela disse quase morrendo de rir olhando para o Nico que estava vermelho de raiva e ciúme. – Arrasando corações.

-E aí galera. De que vocês estão rindo. – O Alec chegou e tomou o papel da Meg e começou a rir. – Concordo com alguns aqui. Realmente você é muito gata. – O Nico levantou com raiva cerrando os punhos.

-Como é? – Paramos de rir. A Mary segurou o Nico pelo pulso e o Percy ficou entre os dois.

-Hey, calma Nico. – A Meg disse – O Alec só está brincando. Ele faz isso com todas. Até comigo. – Sabe aqueles olhares que quando alguém da, você falta pouco morrer de medo? Imagina um deles vindo de um filho de Hades. Deu medo?

-Nick, calma. Vem. – A Mary saiu puxando o Nico pelo pulso e murmurando algo que mais parecia: "você tem que largar de ciúme" e o Nico murmurando "Não estou com ciúme".

Depois que eles saíram, a Meg, o Percy e eu começamos a rir. Fala serio né? O Nico com ciúme?Que dia eu ia imaginar isso?

-Nossa! Eu nunca imaginei que o Nico pudesse ter ciúme. - O Percy disse quase sem ar de tanto rir.

-Eu não estou acreditando nisso. – Consegui dizer. – Se só ver o Nico namorando já é estranho, imagina o Nico com ciúme.

-E ele é bem ciumento heim? – O Alec disse rindo também.

-Gente, eu tenho que ir agora.

-Aonde você vai Meg?

-Ver umas coisas... – Sabe aquela cara de quem vai aprontar?

-Que coisas? – O Alec perguntou. Estou aqui a menos de um dia e percebi que ele gosta dela.

-Umas aí. Tchau galera. – E ela saiu correndo.

-Ela ta estranha. – O Alec disse.

-Percy, - eu disse e ele olhou para mim – vaza.

-Que?

-Anda logo. Eu quero falar com o Alec.

-Hey, - Antes dele pudesse questionar eu disse:

-Agora.

-Ta bom. – Ele murmurou e saiu de lá murmurando coisas que não entendi.

-Senta aqui Alec. – Ele se sentou no lugar onde o Percy estava alguns minutos atrás.

-O que você quer falar comigo?

-Tem certeza que não sabe? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Ta tão na cara assim?

-Por que você não fala pra ela

-Eu tenho namorada. – Ok. Meu queixo caiu. Como ele gosta da Meg e tem namorada?

-Serio?

-Não. Mas ela não gosta de mim.

-Como você sabe?

-Ela gosta de outro.

-Quem te disse?

-Ela.

-Quando?

-Isso é um interrogatório?

-Quando?

-Algum tempo atrás.

-O que ela disse?

-Que ela gosta de um menino desde que ela tinha sete anos de idade. Mas ele não gostava dela. E sim...

-Opa! Pera aí? Sete anos?

-Foi o que ela disse. E que ele gostava da amiga dela.

-Isso é estranho.

-O que?

-Eu conheço a Meg desde que tínhamos sete anos de idade. E ela não me falou nada.

-Se conhecem há bastante tempo.

-Mas eu perdi o contato com ela há uns oito anos atrás. Só agora fui saber a onde ela mora e tudo mais.

-Hum.

-Mas você devia falar com ela.

-Pra que? Leva um não bem na cara?

-Pelo menos você tentaria.

-Vou pensar no seu caso ok? Só não comenta com ninguém.

-Ok.

-Tenho que ir. Tchau.

-Tchau. – Ele saiu e eu fiquei pensando no que ele disse. Quando eu tinha sete anos eu cheguei ao acampamento. Embora estivesse triste e tudo mais pela Thalia, eu encontrei uma amiga. A Megan era campista do ano todo, pelo menos até aquele ano. O que deixa tudo completamente estranho. Mas talvez o Alec esteja errado, afinal a Megan foi embora do acampamento ainda naquele ano. Quer saber, vou esquentar a cabeça com isso não. Tenho mais o que cuidar.

* * *

**Narradora terceira pessoa**

O resto da semana passou normal. Annabeth morrendo de ciúmes da Selliny. Percy morrendo de ciúmes do Seth. Nico morrendo de ciúmes do Alec e o Alex... E por aí vai.

Alec não falou nada com a Meg. O final de semana chegou. Annabeth foi ao Olimpo para ver como andava as coisas lá. Nico foi ao mundo inferior. E Percy e Mary resolveram ir ao cinema, mas Alec e Megan foram com eles.

**

* * *

Pov. Mary**

Ok. É arriscado ir ao cinema três meio-sangues juntos. Mesmo porque eu e o Percy somos filhos de Poseidon. Mas cara, isso foi muito hilário. O mais hilário foi quando o Alec e o Alex falaram que iam e me abraçaram. Detalhe: Perto do Nick. Ele ficou vermelho na hora e não sei como não matou eles. Os olhos negros deles estavam cheio de ódio e eu não resistir a rir. Cara, meu namorado é muito ciumento.

-Nick, vem também. – Eu havia dito. E ele havia hesitado antes de responder.

-Tenho que arrumar umas coisas pro meu pai. – Sério, eu não sei o que ele ia arrumar para o meu querido titio Hades, o Senhor dos mortos. Agora, parando pra pensar, o Nick é meu primo né? Ah! Tem problema não. Afrodite não é irmã de Hefestos? Hera não é irmã de Zeus? Nessa família tem nada disso não.

-Que pena. – Eu me soltei dos meninos e abracei-o. – E você Anne? Vem?

-Não posso. Tenho que ajudar minha mãe. – Olha, se você parar para pensar, vai eu, o Alec, o Alex, a Meg e o Percy. Cinco. Perfeito, mas tudo o que é bom, dura pouco, adivinha quem inventou de ir? Selliny Covin.

-Vocês vão aonde?- Chegou a songa-monga da Selliny. A Annabeth olhou para ela com um olhar de puro ódio.

-Não te interessa. – Eu e a Anne respondemos juntas.

-Ao cinema. Ta a fim de ir? –Adivinha quem foi o idiota, suicida, retardado que disse isso.

- Quem vai?

-Eu, a Meg, a Mary, o Alec e o Alex.

-Acho que vou sim. – Agora para pra pensar. Seis adolescentes. Três meninas e três meninos. Três casais. Você acha que eu vou deixar isso quieto? Naquele momento o Seth passou no corredor.

-Seth, quer ir ao cinema com a gente? – Mencionei que o Nick tem ciúme dele também?

-Eu to sem nada para fazer no final de semana. Vou sim Mary.

-Que legal. Vamos nós sete.

Chegando no dia, nós fomos ao cinema e a Selliny no dia ficou doente. Pena que o Seth teve que ir ver a mãe dele. O Alex também não foi. Não sei o motivo. Então fomos nós quatro. Assistimos um amor para recordar. E depois fúrias de titãs. Serio, foi muito engraçado ver fúria de titãs, pois o chara do meu irmão era muito estranho. Fora o modo como retrataram Hades e Zeus. O Percy falou que se o Nick e a Thalia tivessem vindo, iriam querer acabar com o cinema. Entendo. O jeito que colocaram Poseidon também foi muito engraçado. Serio, eu quase morri de rir. O Alec coitado, ficou sem entender porque eu, o Percy e a Meg riamos que nem um bando de retardados. Uma coisa muito engraçada foi quando estávamos assistindo um amor para recordar e o Percy e o Alec estavam quase chorando. Sério, eu e a Meg caímos na gargalhada. Depois disso fomos tomar sorvete. Ah, uma coisa engraçada que aconteceu foi que no cinema, nós sentamos na seguinte ordem: O Percy, eu, a Meg e o Alec. Só que quando o Alec foi passar o braço pelo pescoço da Meg, ela tirou e olhou para ele com um olhar de quem vai matar. Deu dó dele, mas foi bem na hora em que uma mulher estava sendo morta por Hades. E isso foi bizarro.

Resumindo, meu final de semana foi muito engraçado. Quando joguei verdade ou conseqüência com a Meg, não durou muito. Mas descobri algumas coisas. Como por exemplo, que ela tem uma paixão não correspondida. E que ela nunca esqueceu ele. E que ela sabe que o Alec gosta dela. Ela também soube de algumas coisas minhas, como o fato deu muitas vezes me sentir sozinha e que eu matei vários passarinhos tacando na parede como se fossem bolinhas. Eu também tive umas conversas de irmão com o Percy no domingo. Naquele dia saiu só eu e ele. Ele me contou a história dele na versão dele. O que achei mais emocionante que a Anne contando. E ele me revelou umas coisas que mais ninguém sabia. Como o final da profecia e o fato dele ter achado algumas vezes que o nosso pai não se importava com ele. Me contou o que sentiu quando a Anne pulou de um precipício e as perguntas idiotas que o Nick fazia para ele. Eu quase morri de rir. Foi um dia bem legal até.

A noite saiu os dois casais, eu e o Nick e o Percy e a Anne. Foi também muito legal e engraçado. As discussões do Percy e da Anne também, nem se fala né?

Ou seja, no meu final de semana, me senti como se tivesse realmente um lugar a qual pertenço.

**

* * *

Narradora terceira pessoa**

O semestre passou normal. Bastante ciúme e tudo mais. Bastante confusão também. Então chegou o primeiro dia de férias. Percy ia levar a Mary e a Anne ao acampamento no carro dele. Se você se perguntou como ele tem um carro, sendo que só tem dezesseis anos, eu explico, foi um presente de Poseidon. Como ele dependia sempre da mãe dele para levá-lo em missões, Poseidon deu um carro a ele e caso algum guarda ou policia o pare, a nevoa faria parecer que tivesse dezoito anos e tivesse carteira, o que não é o caso. Eles chegaram ao acampamento sem enfrentar nenhum monstro, o que foi estranho. Mas quando chegaram lá e a Annabeth viu quem estava lá, digamos que ela ficou bastante irritada. É, o Percy havia esquecido de que ela estaria lá. E agora quero só ver o que ele vai fazer para acalmar a Annabeth.

* * *

Notas finais: Gostaram?  
Espero que sim.  
Deixem review.  
Eu sinto em informa, que as coisas apartir do próximo capítulo vão ficar bastante dificeis.  
Os sonhos vão acontecer...  
Obrigada por lerem.  
Beijinhoskisskiss

Hoje corrigir os capítulos e postei vários, mas foi porque já estava até esse capítulo no outro site.

Muito obrigado a todos os reviews e deixem mais também.

É muito importante review.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijinhosksskiss


	24. Tudo dando erradoProibidos de namorar?

**TUDO DANDO ERRADO. COMO ASSIM PROIBIDOS DE NAMORAR?**

**Galera, desculpa pela demora.  
Estava com B.C. Gente, estou triste. Falta de review. O que custa deixar um? Não cai a mão.  
Era para mim ter postado hoje meia noite, mas minha mãe não deixou. Me mandou dormi. Affs. Ela pode e eu não?  
Enfim, esta aí o capítulo e quero mandar um beijo mega especial para a minha frind Ca (Azeitona_Black) e a florzinha de Hestia.(só eu posso chamar ela assim okey?)  
Elas que falaram que iam analisar o capítulo, mas a porra do meu msn não entra.  
Esse capítulo era para ser enorme. Mas tive que dividir em dois. Ia dar mais de seis mil palavras. O próximo capítulo já está quase todo digitado. Mas depedendo dos reviews...  
Pode ser postado amanhã ou depois.  
Espero que gostem. Porque esse capítulo para mim, foi o melhor até a agora. Lógico que vocês vão querer me matar né?  
Espero que gostem e beijos a todos que acompanham.  
Beijinhoskisskiss**

**

* * *

**

**POV ANNABETH CHASE**

Estávamos nos aproximando da casa grande. Eu segurava a mão do Percy e a Mary estava do nosso lado. Foi quando eu a vi. Ela, que tinha o cabelo castanho trançado. Parei de repente e o Percy e a Mary também pararam.

-Anne, o que foi? – O Percy perguntou, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer é fita-la. Ele olhou para lá. Ficou calado.

-Oie, vocês estão aí? – A Mary perguntou sem entender nada. Eu só conseguia fitar ela. Aquela cujo o Percy passou duas semanas na ilha dela. Os dois sozinhos. Não sei direito o que aconteceu. Bom, o Percy é meu namorado, mas aquele sonho...

"-Quem é ela?

-Calipso"

Sempre está na minha mente. E eu sinto cada vez mais que esse sonho vai acontecer. Calipso corou quando me viu. O Senhor D. quebrou o silencio.

-Annabel e Peter Johnsons, essa é Calipso. Mas o Senhor já sabe, né Senhor Johnsons? – Eu nunca a vi, mas eu sabia quem ela era. Meu pesadelo particular. Literalmente. Nós nos aproximamos mais da casa grande. –Me lembro de você, - ele apontou para a Mary- Lariany não?

-Mary. – Ela corrigiu e eu olhei para ela mandando ficar calada. –Olha, só vim avisar que vou ficar aqui nas ferias. Tchal. – Ela se virou e foi embora em direção ao chalé três.

-Bom, - Eu disse – Já sabem que vou ficar aqui, então vou para o meu chalé. – Eu soltei a mão do Percy e fui em direção ao meu chalé. Assim que havia me virado o Percy disse o mesmo que eu e me seguiu. Chegando perto do chalé três ele me disse:

-Anne, olha...

-Percy, vamos esquecer ela okey? – Ele assentiu. - Depois nos vemos. Tenho que falar com Quiron primeiro. Okey?

-Tudo bem.

-Hey, Percy, Annabeth, Quiron está chamando vocês lá na arena. – Um filho de Apolo chamado Landon me avisou e saiu.

-Vou deixar as coisas no meu chalé e vou para lá. Okey? – Eu disse e o Percy assentiu e foi para dentro do chalé dele. Fui para o meu refletindo o meu sonho.

**POV MARY**

Cara, então aquela menina é Calipso? Nossa! A Anne vai surta. E depois daqueles sonhos... Bom, não quero pensar nisso. Só quero encontrar o meu namorado, Nico di Ângelo. Eu fui para a praia, onde combinamos de nos encontrar. Foi lá o nosso primeiro beijo. Aquele lugar era especial. Eu o encontrei sem camisa sentado na areia olhando o mar. Ele ia ficar também no acampamento por minha causa. Que fofo! Eu fui de mancinho e coloquei as minhas mãos nos olhos dele.

-Adivinha quem é. – Ele riu.

-Deixa eu ver. Ashley? Maitê? Melissa?

-Hahaha. – Falei irônica e soltei ele e sentei do lado dele. – Muito engraçado.

-Eu sabia que era você. – Ele disse rindo e me deu um selinho.

-To preocupada.

-O que foi?

-Uma tal de Calipso ta aqui. E sei a história. Só que... Sei lá. To com um pressentimento ruim.

-Deixa isso quieto. Vamos nadar?

-Okey. – Quando entramos no mar uma onda enorme veio na nossa direção. Para ser mais exato na direção do Nico. O jogando para longe. Tudo bem que ele é filho de Hades e tem essa briguinha, mas tentar afogá-lo? Isso já é demais. Eu nadei na direção dele e o abracei enquanto ele cuspia água. Quero ver meu pai tentar matá-lo comigo perto. Eu o puxei para a areia. –Nico você está bem?

-Estou. – Ele disse, mas a voz saiu roca e ele ainda tossia.

-Nico, estão te chamando. Quiron mandou você ir para a arena. – Um menino com cabelo cor de areia bronzeado nos falou e saiu.

-Vamos. – Ele se levantou –antes estava sentado- e pegou a camisa dele.

-Você ta bem mesmo? – Perguntei preocupada. Ele começou a andar e pegou a minha mão.

-To Mary. Vem. – Nos fomos para a arena de treinamento e o Percy e a Anne e umas outras pessoas também estavam lá. Mas o que me assustou é que a Meg também estava lá. E ela havia dito que não gostava do acampamento. Ela estava em uma rodinha com o Percy, a Anne, o Luke, o cara metade cavalo que não lembro o nome, uma menina com o cabelo lisinho preto e um menino também do cabelo liso. Havia também um menino de cabelos cacheados castanho também. Ele era muito musculoso. Mas não bonito. Quando chegamos perto o homem cavalo que não lembro nome nos cumprimento e falou serio:

-Vocês sairão em missão.

-Novidade... – O Percy disse.

-Deverão buscar três meio-sagues. Irão em duplas. Dupla um: Megam e John. Dupla dois: Bianca e Peter – Mencionei que a Annabeth olhava com raiva para a menina dos cabelos lisos, que provavelmente era a Bianca? Não? – Dupla três: Mary e Annabeth...

-O que? –Eu, o Nico, o Percy e a Anne falamos – leia-se gritando- ao mesmo tempo.

-Woooou, como assim Quiron? – O Percy disse. – Eu achei que eu fosse com a Anne.

-E dupla quatro: Percy e Nico. – Ele completou. Não gostei do homem cavalo. – Lamento. Essas foram às ordens que recebi.

-E quem as deu? – O Percy perguntou. Eu juro que mato quem deu essas ordens.

-Aposto que foi minha mãe. – Annabeth disse.

-Não Annabeth. Não foi Atena. Foi – Ele suspirou – Poseidon.

-O QUE? – De novo nos quatro gritamos. Todos nos olhavam.

-Ele deixou claro que não queria que a Marianny fosse com o Nico.

-O QUE? – Eu e o Nico gritamos juntos.

-Como assim? – O Percy perguntou.

-Essas foram as minhas ordens. Irão amanhã às sete da manhã. – Ele se virou e saiu galopando, ou sei lá como os cavalos correm, só sei que NÃO GOSTEI DO HOMEM CAVALO!

-Eu não acredito nisso. – O Percy disse olhando para mim. – Por que ele fez isso?

-Vem pergunta pra mim? - Respondi.

-Ah, tanto faz. Só o fato de ir nessa missão com vocês perdedores, já é muito ruim. – A tal da Bianca disse.

-Bianca, você cala a sua boca okey? – Pelo jeito a Anne gosta tanto dessa menina, quase igual ao jeito que gosto da Selliny.

-E se eu não quiser?

-Bianca. – O menino disse. Provavelmente o tal do Peter ou John. – Ignorem a minha irmã. Sou Peter. Essa é minha irmã gêmea Bianca. Somos filhos de Perséfone.

-O que? – Nico gritou na minha orelha. Se eu não estivesse p. da vida com meu pai, eu juro que o Nico pagaria pelo grito.

-Ah garoto, não enche ta?- A tal da Bianca disse. Foi ai que me lembrei que Perséfone é esposa de Hades. Conseqüentemente madrasta do Nico. Xiii. – Vem Peter.

-Depois a gente se vê galera. – Eles sairão deixando o Percy e o Nico com cara de "o que?" O outro menino já ia saindo quando eu perguntei:

-Hey, quem é você? – Ele fez de conta que não me ouviu. – Menino sem educação. – Resmunguei.

-Acho que bati a cabeça ou estou sonhando. – O Nico disse.

-Nico, Hades me mandou te dizer que quer falar com você. – O Luke disse. – Agora!

-Eu achava que Hermes que mandava essas mensagens. – Eu disse.

-Meu pai me mandou aqui. Fazer o que né? – Credita que eu esqueci que ele era filho de Hermes?

-Então vou lá. Depois a gente se vê. – O Nico disse e saiu da maneira que ele sempre sai. Não me pergunte como. Cara, ele não me deu nem um beijo?

-Eu vou pro chalé arrumar as coisas. Vem Mary. – O Percy disse saindo e eu fui atrás dele.

-Tchau Luke. –A Anne disse e saiu atrás de nós.

- O que será que fez Poseidon escolher as equipes assim? –A Anne perguntou.

-Não sei. – O Percy respondeu. – Só ele para saber. – Quando fui passar a mão no meu cabelo, reparei que esqueci minha piranha lá na praia.

-Gente, esqueci minha piranha lá na paia.

-Piranha? – Meninos não sabem de nada né?

-Predendor. Vou lá busca. Daqui a pouco estou de volta. – Corri até a praia, onde havia me sentado. Não estava no chão. Então ouvi uma voz familiar, que só escutei uma vez na vida.

-Procurando isto? – Me virei e meu pai estava com meu predendor em forma de borboleta na mão.

-Sim.

-Esqueceu aqui quando estava com o di Ângelo. – Ele falou o di Ângelo com nojo. Ele me entregou o predendor e eu prendi meu cabelo para cima.

-Eu esqueci aqui quando estava com o meu – dei ênfase no meu – namorado.

-NAMORADO? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. – DESDE QUANDO? QUEM DEIXOU? VOCÊ NÃO PODE NAMORAR ELE! EU NÃO DEIXEI. – E ele continuou dando um ataque de ciúmes enquanto eu sentava na areia. Isso vai demorar... – VOCÊ VAI TERMINA COM ELE. E SEU IRMÃO? EU O MANDEI TOMAR CONTA DE VOCÊ. ELE NÃO PODE DEIXAR ISSO. – Ele parou e ficou me olhando.

-Pronto? Já acabou? Olha, você pode ser meu pai, um deus ou sei lá o que mais. MAS NÃO MANDA EM MIM. – Gritei a ultima parte. – OLHA QUE LINDO. VOCÊ FICA A MINHA VIDA INTEIRA SEM ME VISITAR, E QUANDO ME VISITA FOI SÓ PRA DIZER QUE SOU SUA FILHA E DIZER QUE FOI UMA PENA MINHA MÃE MORRER. AGORA VEM CA E QUER MANDAR EM MIM? AHHHH. AGORA OUVI MERDA MESMO. EU NÃO VOU TERMINAR NÃO. EU MANDO NA MINHA VIDA.

-OLHA AQUI,

-OLHA AQUI VOCÊ. VOCÊ MANDOU MEU IRMÃO DE DEZESSEIS ANOS CUIDAR DE MIM, ENQUANTO ESTÁ TENDO OUTROS FILHINHOS E QUER MANDAR EM MIM? VAI NESSA. E QUANTO MAIS EU REZO, MAIS ASSOMBRAÇÃO APARECE.

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO. EU SOU SEU PAI.

-JURA? NÃO ME DIGA. AH SIM, VOCÊ ESTAVA TODAS AS VEZES QUE ESTIVE DOENTE, QUANDO MINHA MÃE MORREU, NAS APRESENTAÇOES DE ESCOLA. VOCÊ ESTAVA LÁ O TEMPO INTEIRO NÃO É MESMO?

-VOCÊ VAI TERMINAR COM AQUELE FILHO DE HADES.

-NÃO VOU. – Me virei e quando fui sai ele puxou meu braço. – SOLTA MEU BRAÇO. – Gritei me virando para ele. – VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM. ME SOLTA. – Ele me soltou.

-Você vai fazer o que estou mandando. – Ele falou em tom ameaçador.

-E SE EU NÃO FIZER? – Gritei.

-Ai ele morre. - Ele começou a brilhar. Fechei os olhos. Quando abri ele já não estava mais lá. Eu comecei a andar não sei para aonde xingando tudo e todos. Eu fico vermelha de raiva, então não me surpreendeu que todos me olhavam intrigados. Uns dez minutos após eu ficar andando, eu senti alguém me segurando pelo braço. Já ia começar a xingar, quando vejo um Nico serio e triste na minha frente.

-Mary, eu tenho que falar com você. – Ele falou.

-Também.

-Então é melhor você se sentar. – Foi aí que me dei conta de que estava na floresta. Como cheguei lá? Não faço a menor idéia. Me sentei em um tronco caído. –Mary, é melhor você falar primeiro.

-Fala você que eu não quero nem lembrar do que tenho que te falar. Ai que raiva!

-Tudo bem. – Ele suspirou e olhou nos meus olhos assim que se sentou do meu lado. Os olhos castanhos quase pretos dele estavam sérios e eu podia ver a tristeza neles. – Olha, meu pai me chamou hoje no mundo inferior. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Ele descobriu que, - Ele respirou fundo – Que nós estamos namorando. E... – Ele não conseguia completar.

-Ele proibiu? – Pergunte baixinho. Minha vos estava de choro. O que é estranho. Minha mãe me chamava de seca. Porque raramente demonstro que estou triste ou qualquer sentimento assim. Mas eu sempre fui de chorar no meu canto. O Nico me olhou assustado primeiro, mas depois assentiu e olhou para o chão. – Meu pai também descobriu. – O olhar dele voltou para mim.

-E o que ele fez?

-Nós acabamos de ter uma briga feia. Ele falou que se eu não terminar com você... – Não consegui completar.

-Meu pai disse a mesma coisa. Só que falou que... – Eu entendi perfeitamente o que ele falou.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntei olhando nos olhos dele.

- Não sei. Acho que a única saída é... – Não deixei ele terminar de falar. As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Assim como também escorria pelas bochechas dele.

-Nico, n-não. - Gaguejei. – Eles não podem fazer isso. Não podem. – Ele passou o polegar pela minha bochecha secando uma lágrima. Mas outras escorrerão.

-Mary, eu não surpotaria te perde. Eu gosto muito de você. – Ele também chorava. Quando ele me abraçou senti algo estranho. No qual nem sei descrever. Eu o apertei. Então tive uma idéia. Eu o soltei.

-Tive uma idéia. – Disse um pouco mais animada. Mas não sabia se ia dar certo.

-Qual?

-Olha, eles não querem que a gente namore né? Mas e se eles não soubessem?

-Não vai dar certo.

-Por quê?

-Mary, eles são deuses.

-Mas eles só ficaram sabendo hoje que nós namoramos.

-É porque eles não estavam de olho em nós antes. Agora provavelmente estão vendo o que estamos falando. – As lágrimas voltaram a descer pelo meu rosto.

-NÃO. – Gritei me levantando. – ELES NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO! ELES NÃO TÊM O DIREITO. QUEM ELES PENSAM QUE SÃO? AH, SOMOS OS DEUSES E MANDAMOS EM TUDO E TODO MUNDO. ME OBEDEÇÃO SE QUISEREM VIVER. ISSO É IDIOTICE! – Raios estralavam no céu. Dane-se.

-Mary calma. Olha vamos fazer assim – Ele não chorava mais, mas ainda os olhos estavam vermelhos. Voltei a me sentar ao lado dele. – Você vai para o seu chalé e esfria a cabeça. Vamos deixar eles esfriarem a cabeça também. Amanhã vamos à missão e depois tentamos falar com eles okey? – Foi ai que o sonho veio á tona na minha cabeça. Eu tampei meu rosto com as mãos. – Mary, - Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. – calma. Vai da tudo certo. – A voz dele não parecia muito certa disso.

-Não é isso. – Comecei a soluçar... – V-você v-vai me aban – solucei -donar.

-Não Mary. Eu nunca vou te abandonar. Nunca.

-E-eu tive um sonho. – Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e olhei para ele. Mas isso era pior que olhar para minha mãe no dia do enterro dela. Virei o rosto.

-Um sonho? – A voz dele tinha uma mistura de tristeza, surpresa, medo e alguns outros sentimentos.

-Eu comecei a ter antes de você ir para a Good High School. Nele, eu só vejo você e... – Suspirei e tentei não chorar. – eu só vejo você com outra. – Falei a ultima parte com um fôlego só. Olhei para ele. Ele me olhava preocupado, assustado, triste e outros sentimentos que não identifiquei.

-Mary, eu nunca vou fazer isso. Nunca ouviu?

-Quando você me falou que ia estudar na mesma escola que eu, eu fiquei com medo desse sonho acontecer, pois eu sonhei esse sonho várias vezes. Quase todas as noites quando eu fui para a Good.

-Por que você não me contou antes?

-Eu tinha medo.

-Medo?

-Medo da sua reação.

-Traduzindo, você não confia em mim.

-Não. Não é isso. Eu confio em você sim. Eu só não gosto de falar disso. Me dá medo, tristeza. Eu sinto um aperto no peito. Nico, eu fiquei sozinha durante doze anos. Agora que eu tenho uma família, eu não suporto a idéia de perdê-la. Eu não te contei antes porque eu achei que se eu não te contasse, isso não iria acontecer. Sei lá. Eu sempre fui sozinha. Sempre fui seca. Poucas pessoas, alias só você, sabe como eu realmente sou. Eu tinha medo. Por favor, eu confio em você. – Ficamos em silencio uns dois minutos, um sem olhar para o outro. Eu não sabia o que ele pensava. E não sei se ele queria saber.

-Mary, eu não sei. – Eu gelei. – Eu preciso pensar um pouco. Depois a gente se vê. – E ele saiu de lá e eu cai no choro. Como me arrependo do pensamento que tive há algum tempo atrás. De que no acampamento meio-sangue eu seria feliz. Que aqui teria uma família. Mas não tem nem uma hora que cheguei direito, e já acontece isso? Minha mãe tinha razão. Eu só atraio má sorte e desgraça para aqueles que estão perto de mim. Eu sou o erro. Depois de uns dez minutos escutei o Percy gritando e me chamando. Sequei as lágrimas e torci para que minha aparência estivesse melhor do que parecesse.

-Mary, - O Percy saiu do meio das árvores. – Mary, onde você estava? O que aconteceu? Você falou que ia a praia e algumas pessoas me disseram que ti virão xingando tudo. O que aconteceu?

-Nada Percy. Só estou preocupada com o processo da minha guarda. Algum problema? – Sorte minha que eu fiz aula de teatro e que também estava tendo alguns problemas com a minha guarda. Já que o Dery não é meu parente tecnicamente e que tem umas "tias" querendo ficar com a minha guarda. – Leia-se: meu dinheiro. Ele me olhou desconfiado e depois se sentou do meu lado.

-Por que seus olhos estão vermelhos? Pode confiar em mim. Não vou falar para ninguém.

-É o negocio da minha guarda. Se o Dery perde-la, não vou poder vim para o acampamento. Vou para um internato na França e nunca mais vou te ver. Nem a Anne e nem ninguém. Eu não quero isso. – Na verdade isso também estava me preocupando, mas o testamento deixava claro que a minha guarda e todo o dinheiro ficava com o Dery.

-Se preocupa com isso não. – Os olhos verde mar dele me traziam a certeza de que ia dar certo. Mas não era isso que me preocupava. Por um momento eu quis contar tudo para ele, mas não fiz isso. – Vem. Vamos arrumar o chalé. Ele não vai se arrumar sozinho e daqui a pouco tem inspeção. Vem. – Ele se levantou e eu me levantei também. Peguei a mão dele e fomos para o nosso chalé. Depois de arrumarmos toda a bagunça – que não era pouca- fomos treinar. Eu não vi o Nico o dia todo. Passei o dia treinando e fazendo essas coisas que eles fazem aqui. À noite tive o impulso de chorar, mas como o Percy estava lá, não chorei.

**POV NICO DI ÂNGELO**

_Eu estava na praia, are a noite. O mar tinha leves ondas. Estava muito frio. Ventava. Eu estava sem camisa, descalço, só de short. Eu empurrava a areia com os pés. O vento soprou e eu senti um arrepio. A lua estava linda. Era lua cheia. Então eu vejo alguém sentado na praia. Olhava o mar. Eu cheguei perto dela. Olhei em seu rosto. Ela não percebeu que eu a olhava. O vento soprou. O cheiro dela era de rosas e algo mais. Um cheiro único. Eu havia visto ela algumas vezes, mas não reparei como ela é bonita. Ela chorava._

_-Posso me sentar? - Ela passou a mão onde a lágrimas haviam caido. _

_-Claro. _

_-O que houve para você está assim? _

- Nada. Só estou um pouco triste. Sinto-me sozinha. – Sentei-me na areia.

-Também estou triste. – Eu disse.

-Tenho que ir. – Ela disse, se levantou e saiu. Eu continuei a fitar o mar, mas quando escutei o grito das harpias, sai de lá. Não estou a fim de virar jantar de harpia. Fui para o meu chalé. Amanhã teria que acordar cedo para ir à missão. Seria difícil, mesmo depois de tudo o que pensei e refleti. A Mary não confiou muito em mim. Mas ela só tinha medo. Eu sei como ela é. Ela se faz de forte, mas tudo o que quer é uma família e amigos. Como qualquer um. Eu sinto até dó dela. Eu sempre tive a Bianca – até a missão, claro. – Já a Mary, nunca teve ninguém. Sempre foi sozinha. Triste. A mãe nem se quer ficava perto dela. Entendo ela. Eu vou tentar falar com meu pai e pedir uma ajuda ao Percy quanto a Poseidon. Espero que dê certo.

**POV MARY**

Já era seis da manhã. Lógico que estava preocupada, com medo, aflita e etc por causa da missão. Mas eu não podia perder essa chance. Desci do beliche – eu durmo em cima- e peguei uma balde d'água. Peguei um pouco – pouco?- de pasta de dente e expremi na mão do Percy. Peguei uma folha de papel e enrolei. Por sorte, ele dorme de barriga para cima, então comecei a fazer cosquinha no nariz dele, como se fosse um mosquito. Nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu quando ele foi coçar né? Mesmo não precisando vou falar. Ele pegou e foi da um tapa no nariz dele. O cheiro da pimenta fez arder e ele acordou assustado, onde eu joguei um balde de água na cabeça dele e sai correndo do chalé rindo igual a uma louca. Depois de dez minutos voltei e o Percy estava lá. Não estava de mal humor. Droga!

-Pelo jeito acordou de bom humor. – Ele disse sorrindo ao me ver entrando.

-Você também. – Disse emburrada.

-Bom vê que você não esta triste. Já arrumou suas coisas?

-Já.

-Então vamos. Já esta na hora. – Saimos do chalé e fomos para onde todos estavam reunidos. Não olhei para o Nico. Mas aquela tal de Bianca não parava de olhar para ele. Não posso negar que isso me deu ciúme. Não é porque estamos brigados que vou deixar isso quieto né? Mas depois eu falo com ela. Depois que o homem cavalo que não gostei dele, que a Annie insiste dizer que é legal nos falou onde íamos, fomos cada um para o seu caminho. Na missão eu e a Annie fomos atacadas por vários monstros. Sem brincadeira. Parece que todos vieram atrás de nós. Ah, qualé sogrinho, não é porque não quer que eu namore o seu filho, que precisa querer me matar né? Afinal, ainda sou sua sobrinha. Fomos atacados por um minotauro, uma emposau e cão infernal. Conseguimos matar todos, depois de vários arranhões. Chegamos a casa do nosso "cliente", digamos assim. A Annie tocou a campainha. Então apareceu um garoto loiro, do cabelo cor de areia e olhos azuis.

-Annie? Mary? – Sim, aquele era Seth Shell.

-Seth? – A Annie perguntou ainda mais surpresa que eu.

-O que fazem aqui?

-Seth, sua mãe está? – Como a Annie não conseguia falar nada, sobrou pra mim né?

-Seth. – Uma menininha de cabelos cacheados castanhos e olhos verdes apareceu na porta. – Oi. Quem são vocês? Seth, mamãe está te chamando.

-Seth, - Uma mulher loira de olhos verdes apareceu logo atrás. Quando nos viu ela ficou espantada. Sabia quem éramos e o que queríamos. – Vocês... Não. Não pode ser. Ele é apenas uma criança ainda. Só tem dezesseis anos. – Eu olhei para o Seth e a Anne também. A Anne suspirou e disse:

-Desculpe senhora, novas regras.

-Eu posso explicar a ele?

-Claro. De preferência. Esperaremos aqui fora.

-Não entrem. Vejo que estão sangrando. Tenho curativos. – Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, aonde minha cabeça doía. Quando olhei minha mão estava cheia de sangue.

-Droga. – Entramos e ficamos na sala. Junto com a meninininha de cabelos castanhos, que descobri se chamar Julia. O Seth, a mãe dele e o pai dele( o que achei estranho ele ter os dois, já que é meio-sangue) ficarão no quarto no segundo andar. Tomei um pouco de néctar e ambrosia. Melhorou muito meus machucados. Em alguns momentos escutei o Seth diser:

-Não. Não é verdade. Isso é mentira. Mãe, diz que isso é tudo mentira diz.

A Anne ficava em silencio refletindo. Ela esta muito estranha. Acho que está com o mesmo sentimento que eu. De que algo vai acontecer. Meia hora depois o Seth desceu com uma mochila nas costas e nós nos levantamos. Ele olhou para nós e perguntou:

-É verdade? Você também são... isso.

-Sim. – Respondi. – Eu sou filha de Poseidon e a Anne de Atena.

-Hum. – Ele estava nervoso. Confuso. Sei como é. Comigo foi a mesma coisa. Só que comigo teve a morte da minha mãe também.

-Vamos né? O Percy já deve ter terminado a missão também e está nos esperando. – Nós fomos embora. Quando chegamos aonde havíamos combinado de nos encontrar. Eu vejo quem o Percy e o Nico foi busca. Ah não. Isso já é praga demais.

-SELLINY? – Gritei. Ela olhou para mim não muito animada. Ah não. - Não me diga que ela é... Isso é uma piada? –Eles estavam sérios e eu a Anne e o Seth confusos.

-Infelizmente sou isso daí que você falou. Agora, será que podemos ir embora? Não quero mais ficar aqui. – Foi aí que vi a Meg e o menino que não sei o nome, porque ele não quis me falar e uma menina loira em um canto. Ela estava toda arrumada. Maquiagem, salto e tudo mais. Sem brincadeiras.

-Temos que espera os outros. – A Anne disse e foi para o lado do Percy que também estava morrendo de ciúmes, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

-Oi pessoal. – O Peter chamou de longe vindo com uma menina do cabelo encaracolado castanho e olhos de um tom... violeta? Isso é estranho. – Essa é a Vanessa.

-Oi. – A menina falou tímida.

-Ola. – Respondi com um sorriso.

-Cadê a Bianca? – O Nico perguntou. Mas isso me deixou com... ciúmes? Cara, hoje não estou normal.

-Está no carro. Vamos? – De repente um carro preto parou.

-Vamos embora logo que saco. – Bianca disse. Não fui com a cara dela.

-Vai eu, a Anne, a Mary, o Nico e a Meg no meu carro. No da Bianca vai ela, o Peter, - ele pensou um pouco – a Ashley, - quem? Deve ser a menina loira. – e a Vanessa. No carro do John vai o Seth e a Selliny. Pode ser?

-Percy, acho melhor eu ir com John. Acho que precisam de alguém um pouco mais experiente para os novos. – O Nico disse. É. Ele está chateado comigo.

-Tem certeza Nico?

-Tenho sim. Vai só você, a Annabeth, a Megan e a Marianny. –Ui! Marianny. Preciso dizer que o Percy, a Anne e a Meg perceberam que estamos... brigados? O Percy ficou meio confuso, mas assentiu. Cara, eu odeio meu pai. Entramos no carro. Seguimos a viajem toda em silencio. Acho que o clima tava meio que pesado demais. Assim que chegamos ao acampamento, todos foram assumidos. O Seth é filho de Hermes. A Selliny de Atena – Como a Anne pode ter uma irmã que é uma cobra? – A Ashley de Afrodite e a Vanessa de Dionisio. Okey, tudo é muito estranho. Eu fui procurar o Nico para conversa, mas não achei. Isso. Foge. O Percy deitou e dormiu. Eu sai do chalé e fui a praia. Fiquei lá durante umas três, quatro horas de prazo. Foi quando eu vi o Percy sai do mar... Chorando? Cara, eu devo ter bebido ou fumado droga. Meu dia ta muuuito estranho. Eu corri até a porta do chalé de Atena e por sorte a Annie estava lá na porta.

-Annabeth – eu a chamei e ela olhou para mim preocupada. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Vem comigo. - No caminho, correndo para o chalé três, nem precisei explicar nada. Ela simplesmente o viu e foi falar com ele.

* * *

**Gostaram?**  
**Devo fugir agora?**  
**Deixem review galera. Esse capítulo deu muito trabalho e agradeço a todos aqueles que esclareceram as minha duvidas. Foram tantos, que para que eu não me esquecece de ninguém, não vou poder citar né? Mas eu adoro todos vocês. Muito obrigada.**  
**Merece Review?**  
**Da uma ajuda aí né galera? Vou entra em deprê. **  
**Beijinhoskisskiss**  
**Obrigada por lerem O próximo capítulo vai se chamar ou " Então é o fim? " ou "Sonhos acontecem" ou algo parecido. O que acham? Como já diz, os sonhos vão acontecer.**

**

* * *

**

**Ps: Espero sobreviver para postar.**

**beijinhoskisskiss**


	25. Sonhos acontecem e uma profecia aparece!

**Os sonhos acontecem e uma profecia aparece**

**Obrigada pelos poucos reviews. Mas eu amei. Embora naum entendi o que dizia: Ah gota. - Não entendi. Mas amei só por ter escrito essas duas simples palavras.**

**Dedico o capítulo a todos vocês que leiem. A todos que deixam review. A todos os que acompanham. A todos que deixaram recomendação. Enfim, a todos vocês. Mas um obrigada a especial também as minhas amigas que me escutam com meus delírios, Ca, My, Florzinha de Hestia e Viviane. E a todos os outros. Um obrigado especial a Viviane por me ajudar com algumas coisas relacionadas a The Lost Hero que vou colocar na fic. Sempre respondendo minhas dúvidas. Shuackshuck… Outro obrigada a Ca que recomendou [EEEEE…] embora eu tivesse achado que seria outra história. Mas amei! Dedico o capítulo a todos vocês e também a Maáh e a Lady_Juju, que estou sempre conversando no MSN e revelando as coisas da fic. E quem quiser me adiciona lá no MSN. Adoro conversa com quem Le a fic. Nenhum amigo meu que conheço pessoalmente Le. Então só me resta vocês. Mas eu adoro vocês. Bom gente, o capítulo está aí e sinto informa que a fanfic está acabando e só terei mais dois ou três capítulos.**  
**Então leiam, tentem não me matar ainda e espero que gostem.**  
**Beijinhoskisskiss**

**

* * *

**

**POV ANNABETH CHASE**

Quando vi o Percy daquele jeito, senti um nó na minha garganta. Uma tristeza. Sentia que meu sonho... Não podia ser. Corri até ele e a Mary parou na porta do chalé quatro. Entrei no chalé e ele dizia:

-Ele é igual a todos Anne. Como pude me enganar. Ele é tão egoísta.

-Calma meu amor. – Eu o abracei. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Calma.

-Ele é igual aos outros. – Eu o puxei para o chão. Sentei-me e deitei a cabeça dele no meu colo. Ele acabou adormecendo resmungando isso. A Mary entrou no chalé e veio até mim.

-Ele dormiu. – Eu disse. Ela se sentou na minha frente.

-O que deu nele?

-Eu não sei. Ele apenas dizia que ele era igual aos outros. Mas ele quem?

-Não sei. Está com medo? Por causa do sonho? – Eu havia contado a Mary do meu sonho. Mas também só ela sabe.

-Sim. – Ela suspirou e se levantou. Pegou uma almofada e me ajudou a colocar a cabeça do Percy nela. Eu saí de lá e fui para o meu chalé. Muitos campistas novos haviam chegado. Mas eu estava sozinha no meu chalé agora lendo um livro qualquer. Passei o dia com um aperto no peito. Foi quando escuto a batida na porta. Meu peito doeu e meu coração acelerou. Eu sabia quem era. Eu sabia que era ele. Respirei fundo.

-Entre. – Minha voz saiu quase rouca. Ele entrou. Estava sério.

-Anne, precisamos conversar. – Sim. Eu sei o que ele queria conversa.

-E ela não é? – Ele ficou confuso. Entrou mais um pouco chegando bem perto de mim.

-Ela?

-Calipso. Eu já tive vários sonhos com você terminando comigo porque gosta dela. – Eu estava sendo muito fria, verdade. Mas não adiantaria eu chorar. Ele não me ama. Ele pareceu confuso, mas balançou a cabeça em forma de sim. – Então saia daqui e não me procure mais.

Ele saiu do chalé. Eu peguei meu livro e joguei longe e peguei uma almofada e enterrei meu rosto nela. Eu não podia acreditar. Escutei outra batida na porta. Não queria ver quem era.

-Oi, tudo bem?

-Não. – Falei com a voz abafada pela almofada.

-Algum problema? Posso ajudar?

-Meu namorado acabou de terminar comigo. – Tirei meu rosto da almofada e a encarei. Sabia que ela era a Ashley. A nova filha de Afrodite. Não sabia o que estava dizendo, mas precisava desabafar. E talvez uma filha da deusa do amor me ajuda-se. – Ele fingia que me amava.

-Aquele menino dos olhos verdes? – Assenti.

-Ele gosta de você de verdade. Eu sei. Eu vi o jeito que ele olha para você.

-Então por que ele disse que não me amava e que me usou?

-Eu não sei. Olha, esqueça isso.

-Não consigo. – Voltei a chorar. Chorar de raiva, de solidão, de tristeza. Chorar por ele...

**Pov Mary**

Estava muito preocupada com o Percy. Estava na saída do acampamento. Quer dizer, estava perto da colina meio - sangue, quando vi o Percy subindo com uma mochila. Corri até ele. Ele me viu, parou e suspirou. Quando cheguei até ele, ele me entregou uma carta e me disse:

-Mary, não leia ok? Entregue ao Nico. Olha, eu vou visitar a minha mãe - eu via a tristeza e a mentira no olhar dele. - e se cuida okey? Promete que não vai fugir do acampamento. - Eu já mencionei que prometo várias coisas que sei que não vou cumprir? Mas essa eu cumpriria. Eu acho. Por que fugiria de lá afinal? Só por que meu dia está dando tudo errado?

-Okey. - Falei confusa. Ele me deu um beijo na testa virou as costas e saiu andando. Apenas gritou ao longe:

-Tchau. - E ele se foi e eu fiquei… sozinha? Sim. Meu sonho aconteceu. As lágrimas começaram a cair. Eu estava sozinha mais uma vez. Como sou boba. Corri até o meu chalé. Abri a carta. Precisava ver o que estava escrito nela. Quando eu a abri estava escrito:

Que língua é essa? Entendi algumas coisas como matar, deus e outras lá. Claro que ele não ia colocar em uma língua que eu entenda. Eu coloquei a carta dobrada dentro de envelope deitei na minha cama. Refletindo e pensando em tudo. Meu dia foi cheio. Depois de ficar vinte minutos chorando,levantei, lavei o rosto e fui andar para esvaziar a cabeça. Eu por sorte não tinha nada para fazer. Fui até a praia e mergulhei no mar. Como sou filha de Poseidon, isso me ajuda a pensar. Sai da água e o vi. Fui até ele.

-Oi Mary. – Ele olhou pra mim e falou baixinho. Eu me sentei na frente dele, olhando nos seus olhos castanhos, agora quase negros.

-Você ainda está chateado comigo. – Aquilo não foi uma pergunta.

-Não é isso. É que você não confiou em mim Mary.

-O Percy te pediu pra entregar uma carta. Eu não li.

-O Percy?

-Ele acabou com a Annabeth e foi embora do acampamento. – A água pingava do meu cabelo. Eu amo essa sensação. Me tão faz bem.

-Como assim?

-Ele foi embora e me deixou sozinha. E aqui estou eu de novo, sem família e amigos. Sozinha no mundo.

-Não fala isso. Você tem a mim.

-Mas você está chateado comigo.

-Mary olha, vamos esquecer isso ta legal? Pode ser?

-Eu não sei. – Minha voz era de choro e as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

-Vamos esquecer isso. Eu vou cuidar de você. Deita aqui. – Eu deitei a cabeça no colo dele e fiquei chorando. Soluçava. – Calma Mary.

-Eu não quero ficar sozinha de novo. Meu pai não pode me obrigar a ficar longe de você. Eu só tenho a você Nico. Só a você. Ele não pode. – Eu olhava nos olhos dele. Estavam lacrimejados.

-Calma nos vamos ficar juntos. Vai dar tudo certo. – Ele não tinha certeza na voz e nem no olhar. Ele beijou minha testa e começou a passar a mão pelo meu cabelo.

**POV NICO DI ÂNGELO**

-Por que eles estão fazendo isso? – Ela perguntou chorando.

-Eu não sei. Gostaria de saber.

-Eles podem nos proibir?

-Eu não sei. Mas se proibirem eu vou lutar. Eu não vou ficar longe de você.

-Eu te amo. – Ela disse bem baixinho. Meu coração parou. Eu nunca sonhei em ouvir a Mary dizer isso para mim. Parece que o tempo parou. Que o mundo parou. Naquele momento senti um aperto muito forte no meu coração. Algo ruim estava para acontecer. Esse aperto fez as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos. Ela passou as mãos na minha bochecha secando as lágrimas.

-Também te amo. – Falei de forma impulsiva. Sem pensar. Não sabia o que estava dizendo. Essas palavras são para serem usadas para tão poucas pessoas... Não sabia o que estava dizendo. Ela se levantou e olhou nos meus olhos.

-N-ninguém nunca disse isso pra mim. – Ela fechou os olhos e eu também. Nos beijamos. Um beijo calmo, mas cheio de sentimentos que não entendo. Sentimentos que nunca esperei sentir. Sentimentos completamente estranhos para um filho de Hades. Sentimentos novos. Algo que nunca mais vou senti por outra pessoa. Quando nos soltamos por falta de ar, eu olhei nos olhos delas. Verde mar. Senti uma sensação… Não sei explica. O que está acontecendo comigo?

-Três semanas depois-

Meu pai não falou mais nada quanto a Mary. Apenas disse que ela é filha de Poseidon e blábláblá e etc. A Mary havia me entregado a carta do Percy, mas senti que algo lá estava errado. Que algo não se encaixava. Que aquilo que estava acontecendo era de propósito, mas não foi daquele jeito. Fui à praia. Me sentei na areia quando escutei uma voz.

-Oi. – Me virei e olhei.

**POV MARY MC'TINGREY**

Era mais um dia triste na minha vida. Bom, eu tenho o Nico e tudo mais. Mas falta algo dentro de mim. Como eu queria voltar no tempo. Voltar a um mês atrás. Quando eu tinha o Percy, a Annie... Quando eu tinha minha família. Agora eu só tenho o Nico que se importa comigo. Não vou negar que ainda tenho pesadelos. O mesmo sonho. Cada vez mais distinto. Isso me dá um medo... Já havia tido aula de esgrima hoje com o pessoal do chalé de Ares. Eles até que são legais. Mas mal falo com alguém do acampamento. Só com o Nico. Como não havia nada para fazer e já ia dar a hora do almoço fui até a praia. Quando chego lá e vejo aquela cena... As lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos. Como ele pode? Como? Ele disse que me amava. Como pode ser tão frio? Como pode me iludir tanto? E ainda com ela... Ela que já me fez mal. Ela. Selliny Covin. Aquela foi sem dúvida, uma das piores cenas que já vi em toda a minha vida. Uma cena quase tão triste como quando vi minha mãe ser atirada a mais de três metros de altura por um minotauro tentando me salvar. Os dois se beijando. Selliny com os lábios onde os meus estiveram um dia e com a mão no pescoço dele. Eu me virei e sai correndo e chorando. Eu não queria mais olhar na cara dele, não queria mais ficar no acampamento. Sei que prometi não fugir, mas eu não posso ficar aqui. Mas fugir para onde? Não tenho quem se importe comigo. Não tenho família. Não tenho amigos. Não tenho ninguém. Nunca tive e nunca vou ter. Ele gritava meu nome. Aquele que um dia disse que me amava. Aquele que me fez sofrer tanto. Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo. Corria pela floresta. Corri tanto, que nem percebi o tempo e onde fui parar. Não sei quando ele parou de chamar meu nome. Só sei que continuei correndo sem rumo. Foi quando percebi onde estava. Estava de volta a praia. Mas em uma parte bem mais afastada. Não me surpreenderia que corresse em círculos. É bem a minha cara. Sentei-me na areia e continuei chorando. Chorei mais do que jamais chorei na minha vida. Por que a vida é tão injusta? Não há felicidade? A resposta é que nãohá felicidade, e eu devia de ter me acostumado em vez de ficar fantasiando coisas bobas.

-Não chora. Tenho a solução para os seus problemas. – Uma voz familiar falou. Quando olhei...

**POV SALLY**

É bom ver Percy em casa. Mas achei que ele fosse ficar no acampamento durante todo o verão. Ele me disse que já ia voltar ao acampamento. Só um dia. Perguntei como andava o namoro dele com a Annabeth. Ele falou que estava ótimo. Melhor impossível. Que ela queria ter vindo, mas a reforma no olimpo a impediu. Perguntei da irmã dele e ele falou que ela achava o acampamento o máximo e tudo mais. Eu falei que achava bom e perguntei por que ela não veio. Ele falou que ela não quis vim mesmo. Estava arrumando a mesa. O Percy havia acabado de chegar e guardado suas coisas. Estava na sala conversando com Paul. A campainha tocou. Atendi a porta.

-Oi – Uma menininha de cabelos negros lisos e olhos verdes, falou. – O Percy está?

-PERCY. – Gritei.

-Oi. – Ele veio até nós. Quando olhou pra porta ele falou assustado. – Mary?

-Oi maninho. Pensei em te fazer uma visita. E estava preocupada também. Afinal você sumiu a três semanas e não deu mais notícias de vida. – Eu olhei pra ele. Ele fez uma careta. Três semanas? Ele só chegou hoje. Ela olhou para mim e começou a gaguejar e chorar. – A-ah claro. Eu que sou boba mesmo. Eu que sou burra mesmo.

-Mary, espera aí. Me escuta.

-NÃO. – Ela gritou. O que está acontecendo? – VOCÊ É IGUAL OS OUTROS. VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COMIGO. VOCÊ É COMO O NICO. ME ENGANOU. DISSE QUE ME AMAVA E QUE SE IMPORTAVA COMIGO. MAS É MENTIRA. VOCÊS DOIS SÃO MENTIROSOS. ALIAS VOCÊS TRÊS. SIM, PORQUE DEPOIS QUE VOCÊ TERMINOU COM A ANNABETH – terminou?- ELA NEM OLHA MAIS NA MINHA CARA. E ACHA QUE EU TENHO CULPA. MEUS DEUSES! O QUE ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI. EU SOU SOZINHA. EU NÃO TENHO NINGUÉM.

-Mary calma. – O Percy falava tentando acalmá-la. Há essa hora Paul já estava na porta. – Cadê o Nico?

-AQUELE CANALHA, CAFAGESTE, CARA-DE-PAL, SEM VERGONHA, TRAIDOR ME TRAIU COM A SELLINY. COM A SELLINY! ELE É COMO VOCÊ. ALIÁS, ELE É COMO TODOS! VOCÊS NÃO SE IMPORTAM COMIGO. COMO SOU BOBA. – Ela saiu correndo pelo corredor e o Percy foi atrás. Mas o elevado fechou antes dele entra. Ele olhou para mim, que havia saído do apartamento. Lógico que todos os nossos visinhos nos olhavam.

-Percy – Eu disse, tentando não ficar irritada. Tentando, mas ta difícil – Você vai me explicar isso direitinho. – Ele passou por mim e por Paul e entrou no quarto batendo a porta. Olha, eu não quero mandar no Percy, mas ele mentiu demais. Me sentei no sofá tentando me acalmar. Fiquei em silêncio durante uns dez minutos quando escutei coisas sendo quebradas no quarto do Percy. Corri até a porta escutando gritos vindos de lá.

-O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA SUA CARA NÃO? – A voz era do Percy. Paul chegou antes de mim e quando entrei ele segurava o Percy e um outro menino estava perto da varanda. Eu me lembrava dele. Era um filho de Hades, se não me engano.

-PERCY CALMA. ME ESCUTA. EU VIM AQUI TE AVISAR DE UMA PROFECIA. – Ele gritava. O Percy se acalmou um pouco. Mas assim que Paul o soltou ele deu um murro na cara do menino que chega cambaleou. O Percy se afastou gritando:

-EU VOU TE ENSINAR FAZER MINHA IRMÃ SOFRER.

-PERCY CALMA –Paul gritou - OLHE SUA MÃE. – Ele olhou pra mim e suspirou e se sentou na cama. O garoto passou a mão na boca sangrando.

-Eu vou pegar gelo. – Disse e fui até a conzinha e peguei a compressa e entreguei ao menino. Ele não quis. Apenas começou a falar:

- No acampamento o que procuram vão achar,

Mas o perdão só um conquistará.

A verdade com o arrependimento de um virá,

E a punição dos culpados não haverá.

Um juramento será feito.

E aqueles que no passado escolheram a razão,

Pelo amor sofrerão.

-O que é isso? – O Percy perguntou assustado.

-Profecia. Estou com medo. Estou procurando a Mary. Acho que ela vai se juntar as caçadoras. Um juramento será feito. No acampamento eu irei encontrá-la. No acampamento das caçadoras. Lembra-se que elas levantaram acampamento naquele dia? – O Percy balançou a cabeça assentindo. Alguma coisa está errada.

-Não posso fazer nada. – O Percy disse simplesmente.

-O QUE? – O menino gritou.

-Ela fez a escolha dela Nico. Não posso fazer nada.

-O QUE? LEMBRA-SE DO QUE ACONTECEU COM A BIANCA QUANDO ELA ENTROU PRA ESSAS MALDITAS CAÇADORAS? ELA MORREU! VOCÊ NÃO QUER ISSO PRA MARY. OU QUER?

-A CULPA É SUA. – O Percy começou gritar. Virou a casa da mãe Joana agora é? – VOCÊ QUEM A TRAIU. VOCÊ.

- EU SEI E ME ARREPENDO. VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA MAIS O QUE? EU PRECISO FALAR COM A MARY. PEDIR PERDÃO.

-CALEM A BOCA! – Gritei. Minha paciência esgotou. – SE QUEREM CHEGA A UM ACORDO, PAREM DE AGIR COMO CRIANÇAS. VOCÊS VÃO ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AGORA.

-Vou procurar a Mary. – Ao garoto disse e saiu. O Percy olhou pra mim e depois pro chão.

-Você tem muito que me explicar. – Disse cruzando o braço sobre minha barriga de sete meses.

-Depois. Preciso achar a Mary. – Ele saiu. Agora é que vi tudo mesmo. Acabou o respeito. Só pode.

**POV PERCY JACKSON**

Peguei meu carro e corri ao acampamento. Meu dia está ficando cada vez mais louco. Eu não podia acreditar que o Nico traiu a Mary. O Nico. Subi a colina e olhei para o acampamento. Então tive uma visão bastante estranha. Vários campistas estavam ao redor de uma luta. E quem lutava era… Elas estavam lutando? Acho que fiquei tempo demais fora do acampamento. Mas não foi isso que me chamou tanta atenção. O que me chamou mais atenção foi a Thalia correndo… Chorando? E a Meg corria atrás dela e o Luke olhava como um idiota para as duas. Por quanto tempo estive fora?

* * *

Gostaram? Gente, falta de review causa depressão e conseqüentemente, EU VOU PARAR DE ESCREVER. É serio. Me pediram continuação, mas está tendo muito pouco review.  
Pliss, deixem review. Nem que seja pra criticar. Eu amei esse capítulo. Embora quase chorei escrevendo. Triste. Mas esperem mais dois capítulos e verão o fim…  
Gente, quem brigou? A Mary vai virar caçadora? Quem deve ficar com quem? Quem vai ser perdoado? Quem é o culpado? Que verdade? Que juramento? Shuackshauck… Perguntas demais não? Leiam e descobriram.  
A parte de aqueles que escolheram a razão no passado pode se aplicar a tanta gente… Lembre que passado pode ser a uma hora atrás, um dia antes, três semanas antes…  
Agora xauxau, e espero que tenham gostado. Deixem review…  
Beijinhoskisskiss  
P.s.: Galera, vocês vão escolher quando eu vou postar... Ou seja, quanto mais review, mais rápido okey?  
P.s.²: Leiam minhas outra fics. Pliss.  
P.s.³: Adooooooooooor vocês.  
Hihihi… [Plage da My_Nhoca]  
Beijinhoskisskiss

Carta do Percy pro Nico no link: /1XDF

Leiam as princesinhas dos deuses, é muito engraçada. Vão morrer de rir. Custa nada. E deixem um review também. Temos muito poucos. Eu vou entra em deprê.


	26. A verdade aparece  Será?

**A verdade aparece... Sera?**

Primeiro lugar, obrigadah a todos os reviews.

Gente, eu misturei The lost Hero. Mas tá muito diferente do que o Tio Rick fez okey? Eu só usei mesmo o acampamento. Que existe lá. Mas não sei direito como é. Eu ainda estou lendo a maldição do titã. Que me ajudou foi a Viviane - beijo migah- com essas dicas.  
Valeu por todos os review, e por todos aqueles que leem. Adoro vocês e valeu pelos elógios. Se ninguém se arrepender do pedido de continuação eu continuo.  
Leiam e espero que gostem.  
Beijinhoskisskiss

Link carta do Percy pro Nico (capitulo anterior): /1XDF

* * *

Assim que Percy chegou ao acampamento, o belo filho de Poseidon se deparou com cenas um tanto…Estranhas. Annabeth e Selliny estavam saindo em tapas, puxões de cabelos e tudo mais. Uma verdadeira briga de mulher. Motivos? Annabeth bateu em Selliny pelo o que ela fez com a Mary e porque há muito tempo já tinha vontade. Pois durante todo o tempo em que Annabeth esteve na Good High School, Selliny dava em cima de Percy na frente de Annabeth. Claro que quando Annabeth ficou sabendo que Selliny beijou Nico, isso só contribuiu. Pois ela não podia acreditar nisso. Ao mesmo tempo que Annabeth havia chegado por trás de Selliny e pegado-a pelo cabelo, Thalia via seu sonho se cumprir.

(Capítulo 12- Conheço os parentes irritantes da minha namorada. Pov Thalia Grace)

" Eu via duas pessoas se beijando. A garota era branca e tinha o cabelo preto cacheado. O garoto era loiro. Não era bem um garoto. Era um homem. Para ser mais exato, era o Luke. Não. Não podia ser. Ou podia? Ele beijava outra. Meu coração acelerou. Lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos. Eles estavam dentro da floresta do acampamento. O vento soprou e eles me viram. Me olharam assustado e eu sai correndo. "

Sim, Thalia viu o sonho se cumprir. E percebeu que aquela que beijava Luke, era sua prima, Megan Tingrey (Ler capítulo 4- o que está acontecendo? Para entender.).

Megan sempre gostou de Luke, embora ninguém soubesse, mas o fato de sua amiga (Annabeth) gostar dele, isso impedia dela se manifestar. Ou pelo menos, ela achava que Annabeth era apaixonada por ele, que cai entre nós e é bom o Percy não escutar, tem um pouco de verdade nisso. Hehe.

Mas quando Thalia viu a cena, apenas sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, conforme ocorreu no sonho. O vento soprou e tanto Luke, tanto Megan viram Thalia com as lágrimas descendo dos olhos. Então Megan entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Fato que quando chegou ao acampamento junto a Thalia, Nico e Mary ela o viu e o reconheceu. Naquele dia em que estavam no acampamento ela ficou o dia todo se escondendo de Luke. Ela sempre o amou. Mas ela não sabia que de fato quem gostava de Luke mesmo era Thalia. E não Annabeth. Megan sentiu um arrependimento terrível. Sabia algumas coisas da guerra contra Cronos. Porem não sabia de tudo. Não sabia que Thalia se juntou as caçadoras para esquecer Luke. E muito menos que ela ainda o amava. Megan ao ver Thalia sair correndo e entender tudo, foi atrás da prima para se explicar. Luke ficou parado, ao perceber que Thalia ainda o amava. Assim como ele também ama ela. Luke saiu de lá, pois a cara de confuso e ao mesmo tempo de bobo para um deus… Não é muito legal. Campistas separam Annabeth e Selliny. Annabeth foi para o seu chalé e Selliny para a enfermaria. Lógico que levaram a maior bronca de Quíron. Mas já no seu chalé Annabeth recebe uma visita bastante estranha.

**POV PERCY JACKSON**

Quando cheguei ao acampamento tudo parecia uma loucura. Só deu tempo pra mim guarda minhas coisas no chalé e ir até Quiron. Nico já estava lá. Quiron já havia falado com Annabeth e Selliny. Fiquei espantado com o que a Annabeth fez, mas nem se quer falei com ela. Isso só machucaria nós dois.

-Então já está decidido – Quíron dizia para Nico. – Você e Percy vão procurar Mary. Mas aonde?

-A profecia dizia que ela está em um acampamento. Aqui não está. Então imaginei que as caçadoras tivessem levantado acampamento. Mas elas estão aqui. Não faço idéia de onde ela esteja. – Nicorespondeu, sem nem me dirigir á palavra a mim quando cheguei.

-Talvez – Senhor D. que estava sentado na cadeira jogando pôquer com Quíron começou a dizer. – Ela esteja no acampamento romano.

-Acampamento romano? – Eu, o Nico e a Rachel (que eu até então não havia percebido que estava lá) perguntamos juntos.

-Um acampamento igual esse. Só que eu não dirijo e são digamos assim, filhos dos deuses romanos. Que são os mesmo que os olimpianos. Só que com nome diferente.

-O que? – Nós três perguntamos perplexos. Como nunca ouvi falar desse acampamento?

-Tem razão senhor D. – Quíron falou. – Talvez esteja lá mesmo. Não custa nada procurar lá.

-Então vão os quatro.

-Quatro? – Nós três perguntamos.

-Senhor D. Sou apenas eu e o Nico.

-A menina Annabeli e a outra que estava brigando com ela também vão. – Ele disse. Já ia começar a falar quando decidi me calar. Dionísio está louco? -Não. Sou o deus da loucura. Mas não estou louco. – Droga! Esqueci que os deuses leem mentes. – Está decidido. Vão os quatro. Partiram quando?

-Agora! – Nico disse.

-Tudo bem. Arrumem suas coisas e falem com as duas.

-Okey. – Fui para o meu chalé e apenas troquei de roupa e peguei minha mochila. Quando fui abrir a porta do meu chalé…

**POV NICO DI ÂNGELO**

Quando Selliny me beijou e eu vi a Mary correndo, eu sabia que tudo aquilo era um plano pra separar a gente. Mas eu tinha que provar isso pra Mary. Precisava encontrá-la. Infelizmente o Percy, a Annabeth e a Selliny também vão nessa missão. Eu preferiria muito mais ir na minha moto. Eu precisava contar a verdade pra Mary. O Percy chegou mais a Annabeth perto da colina. Selliny também já estava lá. Eu achei foi pouco a surra que ela levou. Subimos a colina e depois fomos no carro do Percy até o acampamento. Não me pergunte onde fica. Não prestei atenção no caminho. Apenas pensei na Mary e o que ia dizer. Mas não consegui pensar em nada convincente. Chegamos ao acampamento. Como o dos olimpianos, também havia uma enorme colina, mas não havia um pinheiro, um velocinio ou um dragão na entrada. Subimos a colina e lá em baixo havia um vale diferente do nosso. Mas com chalés, casa grande e tudo mais. Só era diferente a forma como foi construída, a decoração e etc.

Fomos até a casa grande. Não observei muito como era. Estava preocupado de mais em ficar prestando atenção em coisas que não seriam muito uteis. Vários campistas nos olhavam. Eu ia na frente. Cheguei até casa grande e havia um homem lá. Era moreno de olhos azuis elétricos. Recebeu-nos com um sorriso.

-Olá. Sejam bem-vindos. Sou Jacob. Filho de Juno. Como sou mais experiente ajudo a tomar conta do acampamento. Como chegaram aqui?

-Eu sou Nico. Filho de Hades. Somos filhos dos deuses olimpianos e procuramos uma amiga nossa. Recebemos uma profecia dizendo que ela estaria em um acampamento. E achamos que ela esteja aqui. – Ele me olhou com nojo quando disse que sou filho de Hades.

-Hum. E vocês são…

-Sou Percy filho de Poseidon. Essas são minhas amigas, Annabeth e Selliny, filhas de Atena.

-O Nico é filho de Plutão, o Percy de Netuno e eu e a Selliny de Minerva. Estamos procurando Marianny Mc'Tingrey. Também filha de Netuno.

-Hum. Encontramos uma meio-sangue filha de Netuno que perdeu a memória. Venham vê-la. – Ele nos levou a arena de batalha de lá. E lá estava ela…

Ela lutava com a espada dela. Aquarius. Sempre me lembrei do nome. O cabelo voava enquanto passava a espada a centímetros da cabeça do menino que lutava com ela. Ele a pegou pelo pulso e tomou a espada dela, colocando as duas perto do pescoço dela.

-Mar. – O tal do Jacob a chamou. Ela se virou para nós. Era ela mesma. Os olhos verde mar e o cabelo preto e liso. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela estava diferente. Não parecia a Mary.

-É ela mesma. – Selliny assentiu.

-MAR, VENHA ATÉ AQUI. – O tal de Jacob a chamou. Ela veio até nós.

-Sim. – Fiquei paralisado. Não conseguia dizer nada. Apenas fita-la.

-Estas pessoas – Ele disse com nojo – disseram que te conhecem. Lembra-se deles? – Ela nos olhou. Seguiu o olhar. Primeiro Selliny, depois Annabeth, depois o Percy e parou o olhar em mim. Meu coração acelerou.

-Não. – Meu coração parou. – Nunca vi na vida. – Eu a fitei.

-Mary, - O Percy disse tentando controlar a voz. – não se lembra de mim? Percy? Seu irmão?

-Não. Nunca te vi na vida. – Eu não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo. Não podia ser verdade podia? Não queria acreditar nisso.

-Bom, ela não os reconhecem. Então o que ainda fazem aqui? – Tradução: Saiam daqui agora.

-Você tem certeza Mary?

-Eu não tenho memória. E não me lembro de vocês. Como posso confiar em vocês? – As palavras delas saíram dilacerando meu coração. Pior seria se fosse uma espada me cortando em pedaços.

-Então tchau meus amigos. – Jacob disse.

-Espera. Deixe a gente falar com ela direito e a sós. Assim talvez ela se lembre de nós. – Eu disse.

-Tudo bem. Só não demorem.

-Podemos ir até a praia pelo menos?

-Só um poderá falar com ela.

-Eu vou. – Eu disse.

-Você causou a confusão. Eu vou. – O Percy disse.

-Você também contribuiu bastante Percy. Eu vou. – Annabeth disse.

-Me deixem falar com ela. – Selliny disse.

-Agora ouvi merda mesmo. Eu vou.

-Não. Sou eu.

-Parem. Quem irá vai ser você. – Ele apontou pra Selliny.

-O que? - Nós três perguntamos.

-Ou ela ou ninguém.

-Okey. – Assentimos.

-Se falar alguma coisa… - Ameacei.

-Pode deixar. – Ela foi em direção a praia com a Mary.

**POV SELLINY COVIN**

Estava decidida a concerta o meu erro. Não era justo ver pessoas que se amam longe apenas para eu ter o amor da minha mãe e o orgulho dela. Aquela mulher da praia disse que só assim teria o orgulho de Atena, mas… Apesar das minhas constantes brigas com a Mary eu gosto dela. Tá certo que eu vivia dando em cima do Percy na frente da Annabeth, mas é porque eu achava que ia perder os meus amigos. Que eles deixariam de ligar pra mim. Eu não tenho culpa de ser ciumenta. Agora eu tinha a missão de trazer a Mary para o acampamento, mas aqui entre nós, é muito estranho alguém ter perdido a memória sem ter batido a cabeça ou algo assim né? Eu caminhava até a praia pensando no que ia falar. A sorte é que meu cérebro trabalha a mil por hora – característica de filho de Atena - e acho que isso ajuda. Sei que o Nico se culpa pelo beijo, mas não foi culpa dele. Eu não o beijei de propósito para ela ver. A mulher havia me dito para me aproximar dele. Eu havia ido à praia naquele dia para pensar se isto era justo. Não era pra Mary ter visto aquilo. Não era nem pra eu ter beijado ele.

***FLASH BACK ONN***

Eu estava com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas. Certo que sou filha de Atena, mas para conseguir o amor e o orgulho da minha mãe tenho que fazer pessoas sofrerem? Fui para a praia e encontrei quem não queria encontrar. Sentei-me do lado dele.

-Oi. – Disse com a voz bem fraca.

-Oi. – Ele se virou pra mim e depois voltou a fitar o mar.

-Estou confusa. – Me sentei ao lado dele na areia.

-Uma filha de Atena confusa. Isso é novidade pra mim. – Ele disse com sarcasmo.

-Pelo jeito não sou como meus irmãos. Annabeth é bem mais inteligente do que eu. – Admiti suspirando.

-É normal está confusa. Acabou de descobrir que é uma meio-sangue.

-Isso foi há três semanas. E não é com isso.

-O que é então? – Ele olhou pra mim e eu fitei os olhos negros dele. Nunca havia reparado o jeito que ele é. Não era um adolescente normal. Quer dizer… era normal para um semi-deus. Mas não estou muito acostumada com isso. O cheiro dele era diferente. Algo que me fez respirar fundo.

-É porque uma pessoa me disse que para mim conquistar o orgulho e o amor de outra pessoa eu tenho que ferir outras pessoas. – Ele riu. Um riso de sarcasmo. Mas era lindo. Meus olhos pararam olhando para os lábios deles. Lábios vermelhos como morangos.

-Seria mais fácil se usasse nomes.

-Não posso falar quem são. – Fiz uma careta.

-Então não posso ajudar. – Ele disse e voltou a fitar o mar. Encostei a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele meio que me empurrou. – Eu tenho namorada. E sou fiel a ela. – Romântico e fiel. Por que não encontro alguém assim para gostar de mim?

-Desculpe. –Me aprecei em dizer. – Não era minha intenção. – Me levantei. – Desculpa. – Ele se levantou e me olhou nos olhos.

-Acho que exagerei. É que eu só não quero brigar com a Mary. Eu amo ela. – Ele disse isso e senti meu coração acelerar. Encarar aqueles olhos não é nada fácil. Principalmente quando as mãos firmes dele seguravam meus braços. O olhar dele me hipnotizou. Não comandava mais meu corpo. Só me restava fazer uma coisa. E foi o que fiz. Mas como me arrependo. Eu beije-o. As mãos dele caíram e eu abracei seu pescoço. Lutava contra isso. Mas não conseguia. Era mais forte do que eu. Ele não retribuiu o beijo. Então só foi o prazo deu colocar meus lábios no dele. Mas já era tarde de mais. A Mary havia visto tudo. Tudo não. Apenas eu beijando ele. Eu olhei para ela assustada. Ela saiu correndo.

-Mary. – O Nico gritou. – Você armou isso né? – Ele me olhou com raiva.

-Não. Eu não sabia… - Gaguejava. Mas é claro que ele não ia me escutar. Mesmo que as lágrimas estivessem caindo dos meus olhos.

-Eu não acredito em você. Você faz de tudo para machucar a Mary. Por que não consegue ver as pessoas felizes? – Ele saiu correndo atrás dela e eu me sentei na areia chorando. Por que eu erro sempre? Eu nunca quis fazer mal a Mary. Eu apenas queria tentar pelo menos ser amiga dela. Tá certo que quando eu contava o que ela fazia, era por que ela merecia né? Mas eu estava tão arrependida disso tudo. Eu não queria fazer aquilo. Tinha que concertar.

***FLASH BACK OFF***

Chegamos à praia. Eu me sentei na areia e ela se sentou na minha frente.

-Olha, eu só queria te dizer que o Nico não te traiu. Que ele nem retribuiu o beijo.

-Me desculpa, mas eu não lembro nem quem você é.

-As pessoas não perdem a memória de uma hora para a outra. Como você chegou aqui?

-Eu não me lembro. Simplesmente acordei aqui.

-Aqui onde?

-Na enfermaria. Já que é filha de Atena deveria saber disso.

-Como sabe que sou filha de Atena?

-Eu… - Ela pensou um pouco. – Eu vi você falando com o Jake.

-Como se você estava longe?

-Eu escuto bem.

-Olha, você pode enganar o Percy, a Annabeth e o Nico. Mas a mim você não engana. Eu te conheço Marianny. Sei que você não perdeu a memória porcaria nenhuma. Sei que só está fingindo. Olha, o que você está fazendo é uma burrada. Eu vi você falando com aquela mulher na praia. Ela me disse que quer te separar do Nico. Assim como separou o Percy da Annabeth. Você está sendo tonta em acreditar nela. Ela me falou que o único jeito deu conseguir o orgulho da minha mãe era eu separando você e o Nico. Eu NÃO ACEITEI. Eu fui à praia pensar um pouco e encontrei o Nico. Quando eu coloquei a cabeça no ombro dele, ele já me falou para não ficar perto dele, porque ele te ama Mary. Como eu queria que alguém me amasse. E ainda por cima que fosse alguém como o Nico. Você está perdendo o amor. Não finja que não nos conhece. Não foi culpa dele o que aconteceu. Eu não queria beijá-lo e ele não queria me beijar. Foi por impulso. Ele nem retribuiu o beijo. Simplesmente travou os dentes e abaixou as mãos para eu perceber que ele não queria me beijar. Mary, eu não te peço nem que me perdoe. Só te peço que fique com o Nico. – A essa altura eu já chorava e ela olhava atenta tudo o que eu dizia. Ela olhou para trás das minhas costas. Levantou-se, respirou fundo, mas não foi forte o suficiente para impedir as lágrimas e continuar com a farsa. Eu não sabia o que ela ia fazer. Olhei para trás e todos estavam atrás de mim – Percy, Annabeth, Nico e o tal do Jacob- todos me olhando com ódio. Mas não posso julgá-los. A Mary passou a mão secando as lágrimas, respirou fundo e falou tentando ficar calma:

-Okey. Eu não perdi minha memória porcaria nenhuma e vou voltar para aquele maldito acampamento – A voz dela era puro ódio. – só não quero que nenhum de vocês me dirija à palavra. E eu também não vou ficar lá. Eu vou nem que seja pra uma colônia de férias lá na China. Mas lá eu não fico. – Ela saiu andando. – Vou pegar minhas coisas. Esperem-me na colina. –Sequei minhas lágrimas e me levantei. Nenhum deles me dirigiu a palavra. Apenas o Nico e a Annabeth foram para a colina e o Percy falou com o tal do Jacob obrigada e bláblá. Eu fui em direção a colina e fiquei olhando para o chão segurando minhas mãos esperando a Mary. Ela chegou e sem dirigir uma palavra pra qualquer um de nós, entro no carro e entramos logo em seguida. A Annabeth ficou no meio de nós duas. Passamos a viajem inteira calados. Eu olhava para a janela e tentava não chorar. Mas sabia claramente que todos naquele carro me odiavam mais do que tudo. Não posso julgá-los. Também me odeio. Mas não foi por querer. Pelo menos aprendi uma coisa... Perdão não existe. Chegamos ao acampamento e subimos todos em silencio a colina. O Nico foi direto para o chalé de Hades e eu fui pro meu. O Percy, a Annabeth e a Mary foram falar com Dionísio e Quíron. Quando cheguei ao meu chalé deitei no meu beliche e comecei a chorar. Até que acabei dormindo. Quando acordei era de madrugada. Sabia que havia as harpias e tudo mais. Mas me levantei e fui pra praia. Sei que é estranho uma filha de Atena gostar de praia, mas... Me ajuda tanto ir para lá. Quando cheguei lá escutei o Percy e a Annabeth conversando. Me sentei em um lugar onde eles não poderiam me ver.

-E então? – A Annabeth disse. – O que vai acontecer com a Mary? – O Percy suspirou.

-Ela foi embora hoje. Vai ficar com o Dary. Ela não quis falar comigo. Apenas deixou uma carta no chalé dizendo que é para a Selliny. Sabe, eu entendo a Selliny. Ela é como todos nós semi-deuses. Por mais que não queremos confessar sempre queremos agradar nossos pais e ter o orgulho deles. Só queremos que eles se importem com nós.

-Entendo. E sei também como é. E não é fácil agradar Atena. Mas sabe o que não entendi? É quem é aquela mulher que a Selliny falou. Por que ela iria querer separar o Nico da Mary. E como a Mary foi parar naquele acampamento? O Jacob disse que ela foi reclamada. Da mesma forma que você foi.

-Ou seja, Poseidon sabia onde ela estava e a mandou pra lá.

-Não é isso Percy. Tem alguma peça que não se enquadra. Acho que tudo isso está armado. Há algo ainda por trás disso.

-Annabeth. Não defenda Poseidon.

-Não é defendendo. Mas tem algo ali. – Eles ficaram um tempo calados. – O que procuram no acampamento vão achar... – Ela começou a citar a profecia.

-Achamos a Mary. É o que procurávamos.

-Acho que essa parte não se refere à Mary. Há algo errado.

- Mas o perdão só um conquistará. Mas ela não perdoo ninguém.

-Será? Às vezes ela perdoo alguém e não sabemos.

-Hoje o Nico falou com ela. Talvez ela perdoo ele.

-Não sei. A verdade com o arrependimento de um virá.

-A Selliny se arrependeu e a Mary falou que não perdeu a memória.

-Há algo errado nisso também. Tem algo a mais… E a punição dos culpados não haverá.

-Poseidon é o culpado e não podemos fazer nada.

-Percy…

-Annabeth.

-Percy está no plural. Isso significa que a mais de um culpado. Pelo jeito não adianta eu falar. Um juramento será feito.

-Que juramento? Eu não sei de juramento nenhum.

-E – Ela suspirou e falou baixinho. - E aqueles que no passado escolheram a razão,

-Pelo amor sofrerão. – Os dois completaram.

-Estou com medo. – Annabeth admitiu. -Quando você falou com a minha mãe e ela disse que Poseidon queria me matar… Você escolheu a razão e se afastou de mim. Isso me dá medo Percy.

-Eu sei. Mas não vamos pensar nisso. O importante é que estamos juntos de novo. Vamos esquecer tudo okey? – Eles se beijaram.

-Oi . – O Nico chegou lá. – Preciso falar com vocês. Acho que descobrir quem está por trás disso tudo.

-Jura? – Annabeth falou se levantando.

-Aposto que é Poseidon. – O Percy disse se levantando também. Mais um estralo no céu. Já estava até mesmo acostumada. Só em menos de dez minutos contei doze.

-Não. Poseidon também foi vitima. O culpado...

* * *

**Obrigadah por todos os reviews.**

.  
**Pliss, não me lixem. E depois vou contar a conversa da Mary e do Nico depois que chegaram do acampamento. Não vou falar agora se eles ficam juntos. **  
**Gente, não odeiem a Selliny. Pliss. Ela só queria o orgulho de Atena. E quem de nós não quer o orgulho das pessoas?**  
**Tem mais um ou dois capítulos se não tiver continuação. Depende do tamanho.**  
**Espero que tenham gostado e deixem review, estrelinhas ou/e recomendação.**  
**Lembre-se falta de review, recomendação e estrelinhas causa depressão e conseqüentemente, EU VOU PARAR DE ESCREVER.**

**Agora xauxau, e espero que tenham gostado. Deixem review…**  
**Beijinhoskisskiss**  
**P.s.: Galera, vocês vão escolher quando eu vou postar... Ou seja, quanto mais review, mais rápido okey?**  
**P.s.²: Leiam minhas outra fics. Pliss.**  
**P.s.³: Adooooooooooor vocês.**  
**Hehehe...**  
**Beijinhoskisskiss**  
**By:Heellynha_Chase_Jackson_DiÂngelo.**


	27. The and

**Ultimo capítulo**

****

**É o fim da NUNCA TENHO DESCANSO!**

**Vou sentir saudades.**

**Valeu por todos lerem. E deixem review, recomendação e/ou estrelinhas pliss.**

**No final tem a resposta se tem ou não continuação.**

**Valeu por todos lerem, e para aqueles que me abandonaram- que foram muitos- por que fizeram isso? Ta ruim a história?**

**E para todos que leram- embora isso soe falso, mas é verdadeiro- EU ADORO VOCÊS.**

**Agora, xau e beijinhoskisskiss**

**

* * *

**

-Oi . – O Nico chegou lá. – Preciso falar com vocês. Acho que descobrir quem está por trás disso tudo.

-Jura? – Annabeth falou se levantando.

-Aposto que é Poseidon. – O Percy disse se levantando também. Mais um raio estralou no céu. Já estava até mesmo acostumada. Só em menos de dez minutos contei doze.

-Não. Poseidon também foi vitima. O culpado, ou melhor, as culpadas, foram nossas queridas madrastas. – Vário relâmpagos e trovões estralaram no céu. Agora fiquei com medo.

-O que? – O Percy e a Annabeth perguntaram perplexos.

-Escutem, elas tem motivo suficiente para querer nos matar. E quanto a acabar com o namoro de vocês… Isso tiraria Atena do seu caminho.

-O que? – Os dois perguntaram ainda mais perplexos.

-Desde que vocês começaram a namorar e Annabeth sofrer esses ataques, Atena tenta descobrir o que está acontecendo. Ela foi várias vezes no castelo de Poseidon. E depois do ataque dos peixes, ela foi lá e Anfitrite não estava. Ela perguntou a Poseidon se ele queria te matar Annabeth, ele falou que não. Mas ela não acreditou. Pra resumir, os dois estavam se pegando quando Anfitrite chegou lá. – Eles olharam de queixo caído. Admito que até eu me surpreendi. Atena não havia jurado ser virgem e blábláblá? Annabeth começou a rir.

-Essa é boa Nico.

-É serio. Annabeth, você foi atacada por peixes. Percy você tentou afastá-los. Mas eles não te obedeciam porque alguém com poder superior ao seu os mandou lá. Quem está abaixo de Poseidon e acima de você? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – E quanto ao fato de Anfitrite ter salvando Annabeth, puro teatro. Ela te envenenou contra Poseidon. E como ela poderia afastar os peixes se Poseidon tivesse mandado sendo que Poseidon tem mais poder do que ela? Se fosse Poseidon, como ele iria mandar os monstros? Perséfone está junto nessa.

-Por que ela estaria junto nessa?

-Não sei exatamente. Talvez porque assim Anfitrite ajudaria a dar um fim em mim.

-Nico isso não tem cabimento. – O Percy disse. O Nico suspirou e se sentou na areia.

-Se não acreditam não posso fazer nada. Mas apenas me escutem. – Ele falou fitando o mar. O Percy e a Annabeth se sentaram ao lado dele e ficaram fitando o mar também. – Eu falei com a Mary hoje – Ele parecia está querendo continuar calmo. – depois que chegamos. Ela me disse que a mulher que falou com ela, tinha cabelos azuis e era de certa forma estranha. E depois que ela saiu da sua casa, Poseidon foi falar com ela e a levou para o outro acampamento. Ele falou para ela que lá ninguém iria achá-la. Anfitrite que convenceu Poseidon a levá-la para lá. Podem não acreditar. Mas acho que é isso.

-Pode ter razão… Minha mãe te disse que Poseidon ou alguém estava tentando me matar. Mas… Anfitrite foi forçada a casar.

-Vocês ainda caem nessa? – O Nico perguntou sarcástico. – Isso foi manha de Anfitrite. Ela sempre quis ser a rainha do mar.

-Como você sabe disso? – O Percy perguntou.

-Fiquei sabendo. Não vou revelar minhas fontes. Mas vocês acreditam em mim?

-Não sei… - Annabeth disse. – Isso se encaixa. Mas será que está certo?

-Algo me diz que sim. Veja. A profecia se encaixa perfeitamente. No acampamento o que procuram vão achar. Eu procurava a Mary e você à resposta. Eu a encontrei lá e você está tendo a resposta. E estamos em um acampamento.

-Faz sentindo… - Annabeth falou pensativa.

-Mas o perdão só um conquistará. Ela perdoou a Selliny. – Eu?- Ela me disse. A Selliny depois que chegamos falou um pouco mais com ela. – Eu apenas disse que eu só ia fazer aquilo para ter o orgulho da minha mãe. Será que ela me perdoou?

-Isso faz sentindo pra carta…

-A verdade com o arrependimento de um virá. A Selliny se arrependeu e ao ver a sua carta Percy, eu percebi tudo.

-Como assim?

-Depois eu te explico. E a punição dos culpados não haverá. As culpadas são Anfitrite e Perséfone. Mas não podemos fazer nada. Não terá punição. O máximo que podem é falar algumas coisas para elas. Mas nada de mais. Elas armaram tudo. Só me escuta agora. Quando você foi ao castelo de Poseidon e apenas Anfitrite estava lá, não achou estranho? Ela sabia que Atena tinha falado com você. Você foi lá e o que ela falou exatamente?

-Eu falei que tinha que falar com Poseidon. Ela me disse que ele não estava e perguntou pela Annabeth. Eu disse que ela estava bem. Ela me disse que achava que Poseidon havia mandado os peixes no dia que a Anne foi atacada. E que ele tinha motivos de sobra para fazer isso. Ele nunca quis tanto que um filho dele fosse um deus, como quer que eu seja. E que se soubesse de mais alguma coisa me dizia. Eu disse obrigado, sai de lá e vim pro acampamento, refleti um pouco e terminei – a voz dele começou a falhar- com a Anne.

-Lógico que é armado. – Eu sabia que não devia me intrometer. Mas eu tinha que resolver isso. Fui até lá.

-Oi pessoal. – Falei completamente vermelha. Eles me olhavam curiosos. O Nico com raiva. – Desculpe o que eu fiz. Eu não queria ter feito isso. Foi até sem querer. Eu juro que eu não ia fazer aquilo. Por favor, desculpa. Eu quero fazer o máximo para ajudar.

-Acho que você já fez de mais. – O Nico disse com raiva.

-Nico… - Annabeth começou a me defender.

-Não Annabeth. Ele está certo. – Eu lutava contra as lágrimas. Por enquanto estava ganhando. – Eu errei. Eu devia ter segurado o impulso de beijar o Nico. E o que eu ganhei fazendo isso? Nada. Apenas perdi uma amiga. E a fiz sofrer. Eu quero ajudar. Eu sei quem está por trás disso. É a mulher que o Nico falou. Ela me disse quem era. Disse que era a rainha do mar. Disse que ia separar o Percy de você Annabeth, e o Nico da Mary. Ela me disse que se eu a ajudasse, Atena teria orgulho de mim e me amaria. Eu falei que iria pensar. Ela me disse que Atena odeia Poseidon e todos os filhos deles. Que se eu jogasse ainda por cima o Percy contra a Mary, Atena queria mais orgulho de mim. Eu falei que não ia fazer isso. Ela me disse… - Hesitei, lembrando o que ela havia me dito.

FLASH BACK ONN

-E quando você separar o Percy da Annabeth poderá ficar com ele e fazê-lo sofrer. Seria um grande motivo de orgulho para Atena.

-O Percy é meu amigo. – Disse já perdendo a paciência.

-Filhos de Atena e de Poseidon não se dão bem. A decisão está em suas mãos…

FLASH BACK OFF

-Ela me disse… que assim eu seria a preferida de Atena. Ela me disse várias coisas, mas eu sabia que se eu fizesse isso, ia machucar vocês quatro. Naquele dia eu fui à praia decidir que não ia fazer isso. Mas eu acabei te encontrando lá Nico, e não consegui segurar meu corpo. Eu me arrependo tanto. E agora eu perdi meus únicos amigos, os únicos que se importavam comigo, só por causa de uma burrada.

-Isso confirma Nico o que você diz. – A Annabeth disse se sentando. Quando me viram andando até eles, todos haviam se levantado. - Mas e o final da profecia? Um juramento será feito, e aqueles que no passado escolheram a razão, pelo amor sofrerão? – O Nico suspirou.

- O juramento a Mary fez. E essa ultima parte… Eu não sei a quem se refere.

-Talvez não se refira a um de vocês quatro. Talvez… - Pensei um pouco. - Isso parece loucura, mas será?

- O que Selliny? – A Annabeth me perguntou.

-Você falou que Poseidon e Atena se beijaram né Nico? – Eles me olharam assustados.

-Não. Isso não é possível Selliny. – Annabeth dizia, mas mais parecia que falava com si própria. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Não pode. Ou pode?

-Isso é estranho. – O Percy disse.

-Será? – Escutamos os gritos das harpias vindos até nós.

-Acho melhor irmos. – Eu disse.

-Concordo. A gente vê isso amanhã. – Annabeth pegou minha mão e fomos correndo pro chalé de Atena. Isso não podia ser verdade. Podia? Quando chegamos eu e a Anne fomos cada uma pra sua cama. Mas acho que ela também não conseguiu dormir.

**POV MARIANNY MC'TINGREY**

Minha vontade era de chorar. Mas isso não ia adiantar. Levei a maior bronca do Dary por ter fugido. Mas no meio da bronca ele me abraçou tão forte que fiquei sem ar. Ele chorava quando me disse que me amava e que não podia me perder. Eu virei para ele e disse: Você não tem vergonha de chorar na frente dos seus meio-irmãos não? Ele havia rido. E dito: É bom te ver de volta baixinha.

Eu havia perdoado a Selliny. Mas somente ela. Os outros me machucaram de mais. Não falei com o Percy e nem com a Annabeth. Apenas com o Nico e a Selliny. Estava desarrumando a mala quando encontrei lá no fim um cd. Não havia nada escrito. Coloquei no som. Rock com certeza. No inicio era calmo. Comecei a prestar atenção na letra. Dizia:

_Sweet Child O' Mine__[__Guns N' Roses__]_

She's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything was as fresh

As the bright blue sky

Tradução do trecho:

Ela tem um sorriso que mexe comigo

Me faz lembrar de memórias da infância

De quando tudo era fresco

como o brilhante céu azul

Com certeza isso é obra do Nico. Ao lembrar dele, as lágrimas começaram a descer por minhas bochechas. Se ele acha que isso vai me fazer voltar, está enganado. Continuei a escultar.

Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to that special place

And if I stare too long

I'd probably break down and cry

Ohh! Ohh! Sweet child o' mine

Ohh! Ohh! Sweet love of' mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies

As if they thought of rain

I hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain

Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunder and the rain

To quietly pass me by

Ohh! Ohh! Sweet child o' mine

Ohh! Ohh! Sweet love of mine

Where do we go

Where do we go now

Where do we go

Where do we go

Where do we go now

Where do we go now

Where do we go (sweet child)

Where do we go now

Where do we go now

Where do we go

Where do we go now

Where do we go

Where do we go now

Where do we go

Where do we go now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now

Sweet child

Sweet child o' mine

TRADUÇÃO:

Agora então, quando vejo seu rosto

Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial

E se eu olhasse muito

Provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria

Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce criança

Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce amada

Ela tem olhos do azul mais celestial

Como se eles pensassem na chuva

Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos

E ver um traço de dor

Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro

Onde quando eu era criança eu me escondia

E rezava para o trovão e para a chuva

Calmamente passarem por mim

Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce criança

Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce amada

Para onde vamos?

Para onde vamos agora?

Para onde vamos?

Para onde vamos (doce criança)

Minha doce criança

As lágrimas corriam livremente por meu rosto. Ele não percebe que quando me mandou essa música só me fez sofrer mais? A música terminou e começou outra. De inicio era bem calma. A música era bonita, mas só fazia meu coração doer.

**_Sail Away Sweet Sister[Guns n'roses]_**

Sail away sweet sister

sail across the sea

Maybe you'll find somebody

That love happens as much as my

My heart is always with you

No matter what you do

So sail away sweet sister

'cause I'll always be in love with you

**Tradução do trecho:**

_Vá Embora, Irmã Querida_

Vá embora, irmã querida

Vá, atravesse o oceano

Talvez encontre alguém

Cujo amor seja tão grande quanto o meu

Meu coração está sempre com você

Não importa o que você faça

Então vá embora, doce irmã

Pois sempre estarei apaixonado por você.

Comecei a chorar ainda mais. Mas mesmo que ele me ame e não tenha tido culpa, não consigo mais confiar em homens. E eu tenho que honrar meu juramento. Quando começou a outra parte levei um susto, mas quando vi a letra era… especial.

But if you love somebody else, sweetheart

I do not want know about of you

'cause you see many others, you know what I mean

That's why I gotta live without you

I'm in love with a girl, I'm talking about

I'm in love with a girl that I cant live without

Amo, but it seems that

I'm livin' without

I'm in love, but the worst season to be

Is that one to be in love

Tradução:

Mas se você amar outro, doçura

Não quero mais saber de você

Pois você vê muitos outros, você sabe o que eu quero dizer

Por isso preciso viver sem você

Estou apaixonado por essa garota de que estou falando

Estou apaixonado, não posso viver sem ela

Amo, mas parece que

vivo sem amor

Eu amo, mas a pior época de se viver

É quando se está apaixonado.

Terminou a música. Só havia as duas músicas, mas elas foram suficientes para me fazerem chorar até eu dormir. Por que ele mando isso? Pra me machucar? Pois foi só isso que ele conseguiu. Minha decisão foi tomada. E não a nada que ele possa mudar. Só que infelizmente eu terei que ir ano que vem para o acampamento. Só quero ver o que vai acontecer.

**CONVERSA NICO E MARY**

Pov Nico Di Ângelo

-Mary, escuta…

-Nico, olha, eu sei que você não tem culpa de nada. Mas não da pra mim confiar em você. Eu jurei não me apaixonar por mais ninguém. Eu vou embora agora. E não importa o que você diga, não podemos ficar juntos. Lamento. – Lamenta?

-Mary… - Tentei dizer.- Pelo menos me diga quem te mando para aquele acampamento.

-Foi a Anfitrite que me procurou na praia. Ela me disse que Poseidon é marido dela, e a mandou me procurar. Me disse o que fazer, e eu falei que falaria com o Percy primeiro. Fui atrás dele e me arrependi de ter ido. Então Poseidon apareceu e me mandou para o acampamento. Me disse que ninguém me acharia lá, e eu estaria segura. E para dizer que perdi a memória. Anfitrite tinha cabelos azuis e era estranha.

-Mary, ela armou tudo. – Cheguei mais perto dela.

-Me desculpe Nico. Mas eu honro minha palavra. Não me procure mais e me esqueça. – Ela disse e saiu andando. Não tiver forças para ir atrás dela. Apenas fui para o mundo inferior. Precisava me isolar em um lugar triste. Quando cheguei lá me lembrei de duas músicas. Uma que sempre ouvia e lembrava da Mary. A outra se encaixaria muito bem nesse momento. Subi para a superfície. Fui a uma Lan House e pedi que gravassem um cd com essas duas músicas. **_Sweet Child O' Mine_******[minha doce criança, que me faz lembrar ela]**_ e Sail Away Sweet Sister, _**[Vá embora irmã querida] que combina exatamente com o que estou sentindo. Ambas do Guns N'Roses, Não é o ritmo certo, mas a letra é a que acho perfeita. Salvei em um cd, e coloquei nas coisas dela, voltei pro acampamento.

**POV ANNABETH**

O dia amanheceu. Me levantei da cama. Tomei um banho e fui pro refeitório. Me sentei ao lado da Selliny e começamos a fofocar baixinho para ninguém mais ouvir.

-Oi. – Eu disse, depois que ofereci um cacho de uvas roxinhas a Atena.

-Oi. Tudo bem?

-Tudo sim. E você?

-No possível.

-Fica assim não. Tudo vai se acertar.

-A Mary foi embora e prometeu nunca mais se apaixonar. – Ela disse olhando nos meus olhos. Meu queixo caiu.

-Nã-não me diga que ela virou caçadora? – Gaguejei.

-Não. Mas apenas prometeu isso. Não sei se ela vai cumprir. O Percy descobriu a quem se refere a ultima parte da profecia.

-Serio?

-Sim. E estávamos certo. Mas apenas os deuses e nós sabemos disso. – Raios e trovões estralaram no céu. – AH, e Atena deu uma surra em Anfitrite.

-O que?

-Foi isso que fiquei sabendo.

-Nossa!

-Então está tudo certo na profecia. Você me desculpa? – Ela fez uma careta.

-Claro. – Disse sorrindo.

-Ah, e no seu primeiro dia na Good High School, eu sabia que você é a namorada do Percy. Por isso disse aquilo. Te fazer ciúme. – Ela disse rindo.

-He Selliny. – Disse brincando. – Já sabia. Sabe, Acho que isso é o inicio de uma amizade.

-Tomará.

**P.D.V THALIA GRACE**

Estava caminhando pela floresta, quando escuto uma voz me chamar.

-Thalia. – Me virei e ele me fitava. Os olhos azuis me hipnotizaram. Quando ele se tornou um deus, ficou ainda mais bonito. Ele tinha o sorriso de um filho de Hermes nos lábios. O ladrãozinho loiro de olhos azuis, que roubo meu coração, se aproximou de mim. Eu podia sentir sua respiração. Seu calor. Minha vontade era beijá-lo. – Me perdoa. Eu te amo. – Ele começou a se aproximar de mim. Nós dois fechamos os olhos. Mas os trovões no céu nos trouxeram de volta a realidade. Eu o empurrei e sai correndo gritando.

-Eu não posso. Sou uma caçadora.

É. Nunca faça um juramento que não possa cumprir.

**

* * *

**

**Gente, valeu por lerem. E tem aqueles que sempre estão lendo neh?**

**A aqueles que pararam de ler, ou param de deixar review. Também valeu por ler, mas o que aconteceu para pararem? A história está ruim?**

**Me adicionem no MSN. Eu gosto de falar com vocês. Fico tão sozinha sem ter com quem falar sobre P.J. É tortura!**

**Valeu por lerem, e VAI TER CONTINUAÇÃO.**

**Recebi uns 8 ou 9 pedidos e vou atender. Terá muuuuuuuuuuito mais drama e comédia. Preciso de vilões. Sugestão?**

**E no fim, quem estava por trás de TUDO era Anfitrite.**

**Muhaha**

**Não era bem esse o primeiro rumo que eu pensei quando comecei a escrver, mas LAVANDO ROUPA – cridita?- tive essa idéia. Triste o fim não?**

**Não era pro Nico ter namorado a Mary, mas eu achei eles um casal tão fofo. Mas acabou assim. Fazer o que neh? Só me matar. Hehe. Vou sentir saudades de vocês. Mas em breve postarei a continuação e também tem as outras fics. Deem uma olhadinha lá. Custa nada. Deixem review pliss.**

**Então é isso. A primeira temporada da fic acabou, e daqui a pouco tem mais. Com muito mais drama. Se eu for fazer do jeito que estou pensando, podem ter certeza, o Percy vai sofrer muuuito. Da até dó. O nome vai ser algo do tipo: POR QUE PERDEMOS TODOS QUE AMAMOS?**

**Da pra imaginar néh?**

**Bom, xauxau, beijinhoskisskiss e em breve CONTINUAÇÃO.**

**P.s. Quando eu postar, vai ter o link na sinopse dessa. Beijinhoskisskiss e obrigadah!**


	28. Carta do Percy para o Nico

**CARTA DO PERCY PARA O NICO**

**É APENAS A CARTA DO PERCY PARA O NICO (TRADUÇÃO)**

**

* * *

**

Nico,

Te peço que cuide da Mary.

Ela ainda é muito criança.

Por favor, não faça ela sofrer. Sei que não vai fazer isso.

Você é o único que sabe o motivo pelo qual sai do acampamento.

Eu sai, porque Atena me procurou,

Porque ela acha que meu pai quer matar a Annabeth.

Fui até o castelo, mas só consegui falar com Anfitrite,

Que me disse que Poseindo queria

Muito que eu me torna-se um deus.

Que não se surpreenderia se ele fizesse isso.

Por favor não conte para ninguém isso.

Só estou confiando a você,

Caso algo aconteça comigo.

Vou investigar essa história.

Só te pelo que não conte a ninguém e cuide da Mary.

Percy Jackson

* * *

**Beijinhoskisskiss**


End file.
